


Pieces of Me

by Barbara_Lazuli



Series: Piece by Piece [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, High School AU, art club au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 44,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8910454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbara_Lazuli/pseuds/Barbara_Lazuli
Summary: Lapis Lazuli is in a foreign country and living with two younger sisters she barely knows because of reasons. She's also getting dragged to the art club's room because of other reasons. Mostly because she's stupid and can't resist green eyes.What these reasons are, she's not telling you because she's shitty at explaining stuff, so you're gonna have to read this if you wanna know.What? Am I purposely withholding information so that I can make you curious enough to try and read this stupid thing?Psssh, no. ... Yeah, so?





	1. Like One of Those French Chicks

Chapter 1  
Like One of those French Chicks

Knock, knock, knock  
The lump of blanket on the bed stirs, not bothering to acknowledge the fact that someone was knocking on the door. It’s Lapis Lazuli’s first day of eleventh grade in an American school, but she couldn’t really care less. It was the first day. What kind of country gives a ton of work on the first day of school? Hers usually doesn’t, so she’d rather skip today than drag her butt for a day of introducing herself to her new teachers and classmates.  
Knock, knock, knock, knock  
“Go away… I’m asleep.”  
“But you’re talking to me right now,” a voice from the other side of the door replies, probably her sister.  
“I’m dead. I died. You can’t bring a dead person to school.”  
“Then who am I talking to right now?” her voice remains calm, not even a little irked by Lapis’ stubbornness.  
“… a ghost.”  
“Then I’ll just take you to school. The enrolment fee would’ve been such a waste otherwise.”  
“Ugh… Smart-ass, I’m just gonna skip today, okay? There isn’t really much to do during the first day anyway. Just go away!”  
No one answers when Lapis hears footsteps fading away towards the stairs. Lapis finally relaxes and shifts a little bit to find a position to sleep in. When she finally manages to do so, she hears the window of her room open and feels something heavy fall on top of her.  
“What the fu-?!”  
“Language, Lapis,” she hears the voice of her sister say. She finally pulls the covers off of her to glare at her sister. She isn’t fazed, preferring to remain seated on top of Lapis while staring with her blank eyes that can barely be seen behind the fringes of her short, blonde hair. “Cursing doesn’t sound very… lady-like.”  
“Oh my god, Pearl, who cares!?” Lapis just lets herself fall on the mattress. “No one in this day and age is a proper lady anymore, okay?” She closed her eyes, trying to fall asleep with the girl sitting on top of her, hoping she would just go away and give up. But she doesn’t. Peeking with one eye, Lapis can see that she even brought her phone out while waiting. “Dammit, fine. Just get off me so I can take a bath.”

 

“Good morning, Lapis,” her youngest sister, Sapphire, greets her as soon as she saw her enter the dining room. Much like her other younger sister, Pearl, Sapphire’s long fringes hide part of her face, mostly over her left eye. Unlike Pearl and Lapis who both had short hair, the youngest of the three had long curly hair that reached her waist.  
“Morning…”  
“Are you excited Lapis? It’s your first day.”  
Lapis slowly blinks her tired eyes. She barely got any sleep last night because she was too anxious. She manages to dryly reply, “I’m frickin’ ecstatic.”  
“Okay.”  
Sapphire smiles. Either she didn’t recognize the sarcasm in her voice or she didn’t care about it. Lapis nods and they both proceed to eat the breakfast Pearl prepared. They remained silent until they finished their food and walked together for school.  
Holy crap. Is this going to be her life from now on?

 

The days go by faster than Lapis expected. Sapphire is a seventh grader and Pearl is a tenth grader so they barely see each other at school - except for when they go home together - while most of her classmates were loud and were pretty surprised that their new classmate came from a foreign country.  
“Wow… Philippines. They say your president right now’s a bad-ass! ‘That true?”  
“Another Asian? Looks like Sato’s gonna have some competition.”  
“Do you have a boyfriend back at home? “  
“Why did you die your hair blue?”  
50% of the questions thrown at her were about how living in a third world country was and the rest were about her hair and… other stuff. She doesn’t really remember. Just generic stuff generic teenagers ask.  
It’s finally Friday, and boy, does Lapis thank God for it. She’s looking forward to going to bed and over-sleeping the next day. She doesn’t care anymore if Pearl sits on top of her again. She’ll just have to ignore her.  
Unfortunately, someone stops her just before she could reach the school’s doors.  
“Hey, wanna model for me?”  
“…wut?”  
“Okay, great, come on!”  
Suddenly, Lapis finds herself being dragged to what seems to be the art room by a short, bespectacled girl whose head barely reaches past Lapis’ shoulders.  
“Hey! I didn’t even say I was gonna do it!” Lapis tries to pull away, but the other girl is unexpectedly stronger than she looks.  
The girl suddenly stops to look at her. “Oh, I’m sorry. Amethyst says that I’m too… impulsive… most of the time. You’re probably busy.”  
“Well,” nobody is waiting for her right now since both Pearl and Sapphire have club activities that day so she really wasn’t in a rush, “not really, but-“  
“Great! Then you can model for me!”  
Damn, Lazuli. Should’ve lied.  
The girl pulls a chair towards the middle of the room and gestures for Lapis to sit down. She doesn’t. She just stands there with her arms crossed, looking at the chair before looking at the girl. The girl with the short, messy hair and green, green eyes. She finds herself already seated.  
Ugh. Green eyes are really pretty, okay?! Not necessarily her eyes. Or that cute little face she makes while she goes to happily fetch her art supplies. Yep.  
“I’m not gonna strip naked, am I?”  
Lapis meant it as a joke to fluster the girl, but she doesn’t seem fazed at all.  
“Oh no, don’t worry,” she calmly says as she mounts her sketchbook on a stand. “It’s not that kind of art. And besides, drawing nude bodies is pretty hard.”  
Lapis never thought she’d ever see someone say the word “nude” with a straight face.  
With a last smile, the girl disappears behind her huge sketchpad. Her head pokes into view now and again to take a peek at Lapis.  
“So, I um… I don’t have to move for how long again?”  
“This’ll only take an hour, I think. You can move, though. What I only really want to capture is your face. Just don’t move too much.”  
“…okay..?” Lapis just decided to scroll through her phone when she realizes that she doesn’t even know who this girl is. “So, what are you? An eighth grader or something?”  
Her head pokes out from behind the sketchpad, blinking at Lapis. “I’m in eleventh grade.”  
“Whoa wait. Same as me?!”  
“I’m in your History, English and P.E. class!” she says indignantly. “You really should pay attention to your classmates, Lazuli.”  
“Well, to be fair, I don’t really pay attention to most of my classes. Why should I pay attention to my classmates?”  
“Uh…. To make friends?”  
Lapis snorts. “Yeah, sure.”  
“I used to think that way, you know,” she says as she continues drawing. “But, then I realized that socializing with people outside of the internet wasn’t so bad.”  
“Uh-huh.”  
“Peridot Johnson.”  
“What?”  
“That’s my name. Since you probably don’t know.”  
“Oh… thanks, I guess?”  
For a while, neither of them talked, and Lapis spent that time on her phone. After half an hour, she got bored.  
“You don’t look like an eleventh grader.”  
“Excuse me?”  
“You look like you’re fourteen.”  
“I’m almost seventeen.”  
“Oh sorry,” she wasn’t, “my bad.” Nah.  
Peridot sighs. “Well, at least you didn’t think I was twelve. Amethyst did.”  
“Amethyst? That short Latina who bleached her hair?”  
“How come you remember her?”  
“How come you keep mentioning her?” Lapis shoots back. “And besides, you Americans with your blonde hair all look the same to me.”  
“You’re Asian, right? Which country are you from?”  
“Asia.”  
Peridot raises an eyebrow. “Seriously?”  
“Does it matter?”  
“… you’re right. It doesn’t. You’re quite a conversationalist, Lazuli.”  
“Thanks,” Lapis smiles, but her voice drips with sarcasm. After minutes of silence, Lapis speaks again. “So are you, like, the only member of the Art club or something?”  
“Oh, no. There are three other members. It’s just that we’re not as active as the other clubs who prepare for stuff like competitions. And Miss Vidalia is pretty lax for an adviser. So long as we pass a project every week, we’re fine.”  
“Wow. You talk a lot.”  
“Well, you’re the one who’s always starting the conversations!”  
“That’s because I boooored. It’s already past an hour…”  
“By only a few minutes. I’m done, anyway.” Peridot stands, and Lapis does, too. Lapis is pretty sure her but cheeks are almost dead. “Come on, take look!”  
So she does. The drawing is only black and white, but it’s already one of the most beautiful pieces of art she has ever seen. Granted, she has only ever seen Anime-styled art, but still. The drawing really does look like her. There are just two things she found strange. First is the pair of wings that sprout from her back. Lapis is wondering why she drew her with wings what she’s pretty sure are made of water, but she’s more curious about another thing.  
“Why did you draw me like that?”  
“… with wings?”  
“No. I’m smiling here. Why am I smiling?”  
“Seriously? You’re not curious about the wings?”  
“Didn’t you draw it like that ‘cuz it looked cool?”  
“No!” A pause. “…Yes?” She looks away. “A little bit.”  
“I don’t smile like that.”  
“Yeah, you do. During P.E. When we’re swimming. You always look so free when you’re swimming. That’s why I gave you wings made of water.”  
For the first time since she was shown the drawing, Lapis looks at Peridot who was still staring at the sketch she finished. Peridot’s eyes are soft as she appreciates it. For some reason, Lapis thought her eyes looked a little greener. Peridot must have noticed her staring because her eyes shoot up to meet hers.  
She looks away, flushed with embarrassment, before mumbling, “… creep.”  
“Excuse me?”  
“You’ve been staring at me. During P.E., you creep.”  
“Wha-! Huh?! I-I most definitely am not a creep!” Now it’s Peridot’s turn to get flustered and Lapis holds back a snort of laughter. “I just get bored during P.E. so I look at other people instead!”  
Lapis couldn’t hold back. She’s already laughing as Peridot stammers and stomps her foot like an angry child.  
“Well, this room sure is lively for once.”  
At the sound of the unfamiliar voice, Lapis and Peridot turn to look at a tall middle-aged woman with thick blonde hair cut short standing by the doorway.  
“Oh, Miss Vidalia!” Peridot exclaims in her small, rapsy voice. “I thought you already went home.”  
“I forgot some papers that I need to grade. ‘Had to come back to get them.”  
This woman is their adviser?! Lapis is surprised. She doesn’t look like a teacher. The woman is wearing flip-flops for Pete’s sake!  
“So, who’s this?” Vidalia is talking about Lapis now, and she almost didn’t notice. “Are you a new member?”  
“Definitely not,” Lapis resists the urge to scoff. “I can’t even draw.”  
“That’s not a problem!” Vidalia’s the one who scoffs. “Peridot can teach you! Right, ‘Dot?”  
“That is correct. Using the word “Dot” to address me, however, is not.”  
“Well said, Polkadot,” – a groan can be heard from beside Lapis – “and besides, art isn’t about technical stuff. A grown man’s painting is as much of an art piece as a child’s stick figure drawing. It’s about creating something that represents how you feel.”  
“I don’t feel anything.”  
Vidalia and Peridot blink. The woman moves to nudge the other girl with her elbow. “Wow. She said that with a straight face.”  
Peridot just shrugs. “You don’t have to convince her to join. She’s only here because I asked her to model for me.”  
“Oh?” Curious as to what Peridot made, Vidalia takes a look. “This is actually pretty good.” Vidalia gives her a thumbs up. Peridot grins widely, proud of her teacher’s approval. “But you already passed your artwork for the week. Did you make this in advance for next week?”  
“No, this piece has nothing to do with club activities. I only did it on a whim.”  
Peridot moves toward her sketchpad and carefully tears the page where she drew Lapis. After rolling it up like a diploma, she hands it to Lapis. “Here. You can have it.”  
“Why?”  
“As a thank you gift. You did model for me, after all.”  
Lapis looks at the rolled up paper for a moment before looking back at Peridot.  
“Why did you want to draw me?”  
Peridot gives her a look, as if the answer was obvious. “Art is often made to make something permanent. Your smile is quite beautiful, but you rarely do, so I made it so that it’s permanent, in a way.”  
Lapis blushed when she was referred to as “beautiful”, but Peridot isn’t done talking.”  
“It’ll serve as proof, too.”  
“Proof of what?”  
“That Lapis Lazuli does feel something.”  
Peridot’s soft smile and genuine words make Lapis’ heart skip a beat and face burn up.  
Welp. She’s definitely feeling something.  
A snort can be heard, and Lapis looks over to see Vidalia trying to hide her smile. Lapis didn’t think it’s possible for her face to get any redder, but it just did.  
“I… uhm… I think I’m gonna go.”  
Without looking back or waiting for a goodbye like any polite teenager would, she leaves the Art room, but not without hearing Peridot shout something after her.  
“Take good care of that, Lazuli!”  
When Lapis got home, Pearl and Sapphire are already there. Sapphire greets her and doesn’t ask why she got home later than them, but Pearl isn’t so lenient.  
“How come you only got home just now?”  
“I… uh, hung out for a while. With a classmate.”  
Sapphire is still quietly sitting in the living room couch with her homework. Although she doesn’t see them, Pearl’s eyebrows are probably raised behind her bangs.  
“Oh? You made a friend.”  
“Oh, please, don’t say it like you’re my mom.” She rolls her eyes and climbs the stairs for her room. She backtracks, going back to face her sister. “Just out of curiousity, but where can I buy picture frames around here?”


	2. Lost and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis likes having a cute girl stare at her, Sapphire is an adorable child, and Pearl is Pearl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who read the first chapter before I edited it, I changed Peridot's last name to Johnson because of reasons.  
> Lapis' feelings toward blonde people in no way reflect the author's feelings. In fact, she dreams to marry a certain blonde dorito but unfortunately, the fabric of reality is in the way.

Once you have gotten to know someone, it’s pretty easy to recognize them inside a room of generic blonde Caucasians. Actually, Peridot’s mess of a hair is enough to separate her from all those other girls who keep their hair either completely straight or perfectly curled.

There was still a fair amount of unoccupied seats at the back, and Lapis debated whether to just ignore the other girl or at least greet her with a simple “Hi”. In the end, for some reason, she decided to take the empty seat next to Peridot.

“Hey,” Lapis coolly calls out without looking at her, but she isn’t greeted back. 

Confused, she turns to see her still writing something on her notebook, apparently deaf to the world. Well that was embarrassing.

She calls out again, this time louder. “Hey.”

Peridot finally detaches her face from her notebook. “Oh! Lazuli! You’re… talking to me.”

Her huge smile startles Lapis. “Well, yeah. What did you think I was gonna do? Ignore you all throughout high school?”

“Quite honestly? I did,” she sincerely replies with a smile before going back to her notebook. She’s drawing again. “That’s what everyone else does.”

Peridot’s face doesn’t show any sorrow, but Lapis has done enough hiding herself to know a façade when she sees one. 

“It isn’t as good as the one I gave you but,” Peridot hands her notebook towards Lapis and suddenly she finds herself looking at a happy, laughing version of herself, “what do you think?”

“You… you drew me again? How? Did you copy this from my facebook pictures or something?”

“No. I simply memorized your face.”

“Simply memorized my face?” Lapis flatly repeats. 

“Yes. When I drew you the other day, I managed to memorize most of your facial features. There are some parts that are not quite right, though. I can’t seem to get your cheeks and nose right. Sorry, but do you mind if I stare at you for a moment so I can correct it?”

“Yes, I do mind,” Inner Lazuli says

But “… no, it’s alright. I don’t mind,” is what Real Lazuli replies instead.

“What the fu-?! Lazuli, yes you do!” Inner Lazuli says, but Real Lazuli wants to be stared at by a very cute girl, so Inner Lazuli has to talk to the metaphorical hand instead.

“Oh that is much appreciated.”

… is she secretly fifty or something?

“Are you secretly fifty or something?” Lapis asks aloud as Peridot proceeds to hold her chin to angle her face in different directions. She’s pretty sure some of her classmates are staring at them right now, but she couldn’t really care less. 

“Why would you think of such a thing?”

“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe because you talk way too formally?”

“Irrelevant. So many middle-aged men nowadays talk as if they are still teenagers.”

“… fair point.”

Peridot lets go of her chin and goes back to her notebook so she can make her adjustments and Lapis can normally breathe again. Lapis considers taking a look, but that’s when their teacher decided to arrive. 

As usual, Lapis barely pays attention. She takes notes and looks at the teacher, but she didn’t really absorb the information. It’s that kind of situation where you’re listening to what their saying, but if you’re asked to repeat what they said, you’ll just end up looking like an idiot because you were an idiot who wasn’t properly listening. When the period ends, Peridot is quick to get up and get to her next class. Lapis watches after her, trying her best to forget the fact that the other girl didn’t even say goodbye to her. 

She shrugs the heavy feeling off. She shoulders her bag when she notices a black notebook left behind Peridot’ empty desk. She forgot her sketchbook.

 

She held onto the little sketchbook the whole day but never had the chance to give it back to her. Apparently, they don’t have the same classes today apart from their History from this morning. She didn’t even see her during lunch or in between classes. Now it’s already time for her to go home with her sisters, and it’s still in her hand.

“What’s that, Lapis?” Sapphire asks as they walk along the halls of their school. 

“Pe- uh… I mean, a classmate forgot. I wanted to give it back, but I didn’t see her again today.”

Sapphire raises an eyebrow at Lapis’ blunder, but she doesn’t ask her about it. “Well, why don’t you leave it to one of her friends?”

“I don’t really know who her friends are…” 

That’s a lie. Lapis still remembers Peridot talking about Amethyst Quartz, but she doesn’t really want to leave it to her. Besides the fact that she doesn’t really like talking to strangers, she doesn’t know why. There’s just something about her that Lapis doesn’t like.

Sapphire hums contemplatively. “Have you looked inside it?”

“No.” Lapis isn’t exactly the nicest person in the world, but she knows how to respect someone’s privacy. “Isn’t that, like, rude?”

Sapphire smiles, as if Lapis did a good deed, but Lapis frowns. Thirteen year olds shouldn’t give their older sisters smiles that are given to kids who “finally did something good”.

“I didn’t mean it like that, you know?” Sapphire continues. “I just thought that maybe something like, ‘If found, give to insert name and address here’, would be written on the covers.”

Lapis weighs her options. She could do what Sapphire said and just take a quick peek, or she could just hold onto it until she sees Peridot tomorrow in their P.E. class. She shrugs, deciding on the former.

They stop walking for a moment and Lapis moves to look at the back of the front cover, Sapphire leaning closer to look at it, too. There was nothing on it but scribbles and sketches on the first page. When she flips to look at the back cover, they accidentally get to a page bookmarked by the string attached to the notebook. It was the drawing Peridot did this morning.

“Wow…” Sapphire breathes. “Is that you?”

“Yeah.” 

It looks so much better than when she saw it before Peridot made her adjustments.

“Did you know that she draws you?”

“Nope,” she lies. She flips towards the back cover instead. “Nothing’s here either. Just scribbles.”

Suddenly, Sapphire’s eyes light up, which is unusual because Lapis has never seen them do that before. “Is she a member of the Art Club?”

“Yeah..? Yeah, she is.”

“Then let’s go there!” Sapphire happily suggests.

“Go where?” a voice says.

Suddenly, Pearl is standing right in front of them. Neither of them even noticed her until she spoke up.

“To the Art Club’s room,” Sapphire replies. “Lapis’ friend left her sketchbook behind-“

“- she’s not my friend –“

“and we thought maybe she’s in her club room so we can give it back.”

Pearl blankly looks from Sapphire to Lapis before shrugging. “Sure. Why not?”

Sapphire makes a little happy noise that surprises Lapis. She’s never seen her sister show that much emotion within the two months she has spent with her at home. This is really weird. Sapphire is already walking ahead of them while Pearl and Lapis trail behind. 

“Hey,” Lapis whispers to Pearl. “Is she that into art or something? I don’t think I’ve ever seen her this happy.”

Pearl looks at her, shrugs, then continues walking.

Wha…

………..

Her sisters are so weird.

When they arrive in front of the Art room’s door, Sapphire is the one to knock. They hear some muffled voices talking to each other before a kid with thick black hair wearing a read headband opens the door. She seems to be the same age as Sapphire, some of the dark skin of her face and hands covered in paint. 

“Sapphire?” the girl asks, her eyes briefly passing Lapis' direction. “What are you doing here? And who’s this?”

“She's Lapis. Our older sister,” Sapphire’s voice is so happy, Lapis almost doesn’t recognize it. Her face looks more colorful, too.

Oh.

Oh……

“So, Ruby, are the other members of the Art club here? Like, uh…” Sapphire looks towards Lapis.

“Peridot.”

“Yes. Peridot. Is she here?”

“Nah,” the girl named Ruby replies. “Only Miss Vidalia and Steven are in here. She said her mom was looking for her so she had to go home early. What did you want from Peri?”

“I just needed to talk to her about something,” Lapis is the one who replies. “It’s fine. I’ll just talk to her tomorrow.”

Sapphire tilts her head. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah. It’s no big deal. Let’s just go home. Unless,” Lapis smirks. She never had a chance to tease her sister before, and she just can’t resist, “you want to stay here a little longer?”

Sapphire flushes and bites her lip. She subtly glances towards Ruby who obliviously smiles like an adorable idiot.

“No it’s okay,” by the way she visibly deflates, Lapis is sure it’s not okay, “I have homework to do anyway.”

Lapis almost feels sorry for her.

“Well, okay then,” Ruby smiles. “Be careful on your way home.”

They all wave goodbye as they head towards the school’s doors. Although they didn’t manage to find Peridot, Lapis just can’t keep the smirk from her face. 

“Soooo… Sapphire, you like that kid, huh?”

Her sister innocently blinks. “Of course, I do,” she says it matter-of-factly. “She’s the closest friend I have in school.”

“Yeah, but I meant – ugh. You know what? Forget it.”

Sapphire doesn’t get it, but she just keeps quiet like she usually does.

“So,” Pearl finally talks. Lapis almost forgot she was with them. “What do you guys want for dinner?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh. I was so excited to post a new chapter, I hurried and wrote a new one. Hope you guys liked it :)


	3. Club Application

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis needs to learn how to refuse certain people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was supposed to finish this much earlier, but I've been babysitting my baby sis recently. She keeps on distracting me too! How can I type properly when this cute kid keeps on peeking at me from behind the laptop and constantly calls out "Ate"(big sister)?
> 
> For some reason, I can't get the proper words to type in either. I don't know. It's just... it's been difficult to think of better words for my sentences lately. Anyway, here ya go.
> 
> Happy New year and I hope you guys had a fun holiday :)

Lapis isn’t a nosy girl. If a classmate forgets her sketchbook and she just happens to find it, she wouldn’t thoughtlessly open it to see its contents. The sketchbook itself, however, belongs to Peridot Johnson – the same girl who had been observing her during classes so much that she can draw Lapis’ smiling face; the same girl who had wanted to draw her not because of her club activities, but simply because she thought Lapis’ smile was beautiful; and the same girl who still drew her even without the girl herself in front of her to copy from simply because she had already memorized her face.

It’s enough to say, Lapis is really curious about what other things Peridot has drawn in her little sketchbook. She really just wants to see more of Peridot’s art and appreciate it. She’s definitely not tempted to invade someone’s privacy because she wants to see if Peridot had more drawings of her. Definitely not, because if she is, then that would imply that she’s interested in the girl, which she isn’t. Right now, she’s supposed to be interested in the Math homework in front of her. Right.

“So if x is uh…” Lapis’ blue eyes drift over to her bed, where the sketchbook is tucked under her pillows. She shakes her head into focus. “No. Nope. Homework is important. School’s important. Stupid Peridot and her stupid sketchbook aren’t.”

For a while, Lapis does manage to focus on her homework. That is, until she gets to question number 8. She’s tapping her mechanical pencil on her desk due to frustration when her eyes once again wander over to the little black sketchbook.

“Argh!” 

Her hands go to clutch her blue-dyed hair, frustration evident in her grumbling.

“Lapis?” a voice asks from behind her room’s door. “Is something wrong?”

Pearl. Is she always camping out there or something?

“No, no. Nothing’s wrong. Just… homework.”

“Oh.” It was silent for a moment. Just when Lapis thought her sister already left, she speaks again. “Can I come in? I want to talk to you for a minute.”

Lapis doesn’t immediately answer. She stares daggers at her homework that wouldn’t give up its answer. “Yeah,” she decides. “It’s fine. My door’s unlocked.”

If her homework’s going be a bitch and not give her the answer, then fine.

Pearl comes in but doesn’t move away from the door even after closing it. Lapis raises an eyebrow in confusion.

“So… are you just going to stand there or…?”

“You didn’t give me permission to sit anywhere yet.”

“Seriously? Just a week ago you sat on me while I was sleeping after climbing my window!”

Pearl shrugs. 

“Just,” Lapis sighs, “you can just sit on the bed.” She does and Lapis turns her chair to face her sister. “So, what did you want to talk about?”

“I heard you singing in the shower.”

The room was silent because Lapis couldn’t think of a response that wasn’t “Did you stand behind the bathroom door while I was taking a fucking bath?!” They just both sat there, seeming like they’re in the middle of a staring contest.

“Whu… I… I don’t even know how I’m supposed to respond to that.”

“Would you like to join the Glee Club?”

“No.”

Two pairs of blank blue eyes blink at each other.

“Why not? You have a beautiful voice and Glee Club is… fun.”

“No offense, Pearl, but your lack of positive facial expressions isn’t very convincing.”

She shrugs. “Singing’s fun.”

“Yeah, but competitions take the fun away from singing.”

“Mom would probably like it if you joined.”

Lapis’ eye twitches and her gaze turns colder, but Pearl doesn’t notice. Her sister probably doesn’t even know the difference between cold and warmth.

“Why the fuck should I make Dianne happy?”

Pearl flinches a little. Just a little. 

“I’m sorry. I know that you don’t think of her as your mother…” For the first time, Lapis sees emotion behind Pearl’s eyes. “But as her daughter, I don’t like the way you talk about her.”

Lapis turns her chair back to her desk, pretending to be focusing on her homework. “I’m not joining for any dumb reason. If that’s all you wanted to say, then leave. I have homework.”

Lapis knows that it was too mean to say that so coldly towards her sister, but she only really met her last month. They were practically strangers. Lapis doesn’t need to be nice to strangers who ignored her existence until only a month ago.

Pearl doesn’t move at first and Lapis isn’t looking at her so she doesn’t know why. After a moment, Pearl finally stood up and left. When the door closed, Lapis let her head fall on her desk, her cheek squished to her stupid homework.

“Ugh… damn it…”

After what seemed like an eternity of self-loathing and moping, she decided to just give up on her homework and lie down her bed. Her body bounces as she falls on her mattress and so does a certain little black sketchbook. She grabs it, glaring holes at the cover.

“Meh, what the hell.”

She’s in a bad enough mood to finally give in to her curiosity. She just promises to herself that if she sees anything lewd, then she won’t hold it against Peridot. When she opens it, however, the only things it contains are sketches of things, animals and people; sometimes full-bodied, sometimes not. It really is amazing. She’s amazing.

Whoa, wait. No. She didn’t just think that.

As she flipped more pages that there was someone that Peridot constantly drew. Lapis was a little disappointed because it doesn’t seem to be her. The figure was shorter and thicker than Lapis. She had long, thick hair, too. While Peridot’s drawings of Lapis mostly covered her until her upper torso, this girl was always full-bodied, all in different poses. Did she memorize these too, or did the other girl purposely model for her? Either way, something unpleasant made its way inside Lapis’ chest. The fact that Peridot had other models besides Lapis didn’t even cross her mind.

She closes the sketchbook without looking at all of its contents. She wasn’t in the mood anymore. For some reason, she was already exhausted. Turning on her side, she could see Peridot’s drawing of her on the bedside table. Her eyelids become heavy, and the last thing she sees is the picture of how a certain blonde sees her.

That night, in her dreams, she’s turned back into a child, happily playing in the sand with her father. Near the beach, it’s refreshing and warm, as it always is in her country. It doesn’t last long, however. She sees her reflection in the water change, growing up as the girl she is now; empty and as cold as the temperature changed. The water rises until she’s drowning. She can’t even see her father anymore, all she can see is blue. Just as she was out of breath, a hand pulls her out from the cold. She expects to see more blue. The same cold blue eyes she and her sisters inherited, but instead, she feels warmth and eyes that are so, so green.

 

The next day, Pearl doesn’t go to Lapis’ room to check if she was ready for school. Lapis tells herself, that it was probably nothing and that Pearl just probably thought that she didn’t have to do so anymore, but who was she lying to?

Herself, apparently.

“Good morning, Lapis,” Sapphire greets her as she enters the dining room for breakfast.

Lapis looks over at Pearl, and when the other girl keeps her silence, she sighs internally and sits down. “’Morning.”

Nothing has changed from their usual routine, not really. She and her sisters aren’t really much for conversations except for the usual small talk and greeting, so the silence as they walk to school is nothing new. There’s just this heavy atmosphere in the air that makes the situation somehow uncomfortable in Lapis’ part.

When they finally part ways, Lapis finds herself comfortably breathing again, and when she finally sees Peridot, Lapis starts walking a little faster. She’s no longer dragging her feet, her steps a little lighter and more alive than usual. Peridot isn’t drawing as usual, probably because her sketchbook is with Lapis. The blonde girl is slumped in her chair, her arms crossed and her finger tapping on one of them. She seems to be staring off into space, thinking about something. When she finally notices Lapis, she uncrosses her arms and sits a little straighter.

“Hey Lazuli!” she greets her with a smile. 

“Hey,” she greets back, standing in front of her since Lapis has yet to decide whether she wants to sit next to her again. “You got a problem or something? You looked a little tense.”

“Oh, I did?” Peridot blinks. “It’s nothing. Just… talked about something with my mom last night. You know how moms get.”

Lapis shrugs.

“And,” Peridot continues, “I guess I’m just a little restless because I seem to have misplaced my sketchbook.”

“You mean this sketchbook?” she holds it up, and Peridot gasps as soon as she sees it, her hands on her own cheeks due to her excitement.

“Oh my gosh! Wow, thanks! You had it?” she’s hugging the sketchbook to her chest.

“Yeah. You left it yesterday after History. I couldn’t see you after, and that Ruby kid said you weren’t in the Art room.”

“You even went looking for me in the Art Club? That’s so nice, Lazuli! You didn’t have to.”

“What?” Shit. “It’s nothing. I was just gonna wait ‘till today to give it back but Sapphire reaaally wanted to go see your club.”

That’s not a lie, not really, so Lapis thinks that it’s safe to say that.

“Hmm… Yes, I remember that Sapphire Bleu is a close friend of Ruby and Steven. Really, though. Thank you.”

Peridot thinks Lapis’ smile is beautiful, but Lapis thinks Peridot’s is way more adorable. She’ not good at receiving compliments or gratitude, so she just opts to look at the empty seat to Peridot’s left.

“Is that seat taken?”

“Oh, yes,” Peridot replies with a bigger smile and Lapis’ face falls. “Amethyst always sits next to me when we have the same class.”

“Amethyst Quartz?”

“Yup. Oh look, there she is, hi Amethyst!”

“Yo Perski!” 

Lapis’ eye twitches at the nickname and turns to the source of the voice. A short, stocky girl walks towards them and past Lapis, slumping on the chair next to Peridot.

“Man, I thought I was gonna be late!” Amethyst’s eyes shoot up to look at Lapis. “Oh hey, you’re that exchange student. Lapis, righ? I didn’t know you and Peri were friends. I’m Amethyst.”

The other girl reaches out to shake Lapis’ hand, but her hands remain at her side.

“Nice to meet you.”

“Oh,” slowly, Amethyst retracts her hand. “Okay.”

“You can sit here if you want, Lazuli.” Peridot smiles still, gesturing at the chair to her right.

“No, it’s fine. I like sitting at the back more, anyway.”

She sits at the back, and the whole period she glances at them. When she realizes how creepy what she’s doing is, she doodles on a piece of paper instead. She’s not sure who she’s drawing, but she doesn’t care as long as it distracts her from the disgusting feeling in her chest. It just spreads more, however, when Lapis realizes that the girl Peridot kept on drawing in her sketchbook was probably Amethyst.

“Buwisit…”*

 

 

“Lazuli, come here, for a second.”

Their P.E. just ended and Lapis is already drying her hair with a towel. She walks over to her teacher who just called out for her.

“Yeah?”

He raises an eyebrow at her probably rude response but doesn’t address it.

“You’re a really great swimmer, Lazuli.”

“… yeah?” Just get to the point.

“Do you wanna join the swim team?” His smile is expectant, but Lapis doesn’t care about anything right now. 

Well, a little more than usual.

“Nope.” She starts walking away, but her teacher jogs after her. 

“Wait. Wait, Lazuli! At least think about it. Until next week. It would be such a waste of talent otherwise.”

Lapis tries to supress a groan. “Okay, fine…” When she sees her teacher’s pointed look, she adds, “…sir.”

“Alright,” he smiles widely, content with her answer and lets her proceed to the locker rooms. 

She sees Peridot and blushes when she sees her only half-way into her shirt, so she quickly turns to fetch her clothes and go to the shower stalls. 

After her English class with Amethyst and Peridot, Lapis didn’t approach her again. For some reason, the fact that Peridot had other close friends discouraged Lapis to do so. That’s fine. They were never really close from the start, and Lapis didn’t need friends. At least, that’s what she told herself before a chubby little boy with dark curly hair approached her while she’s getting her things from her locker before going home.

“Hey, Miss,” he taps on her shoulder, and when Lapis turns to look at him, Lapis sees his bright eyes and innocent smile. “You dropped this.”

He hands her a piece of paper, and Lapis realizes it was the doodle she made during her class this morning. She doesn’t really need it, so she says that he can just throw it away.

“What? But that’s too bad. I really like your drawing. It kinda looks like Peridot.”

Lapis probably choked on her spit a little bit. “Wha,” – she glances at her drawing, puzzled by the boy’s statement - , “what part of this looks like her?”

“Oh you know Peridot, too? She’s fun to draw, isn’t she? Her hair’s all spiky and stuff like an anime character. Is that why you drew her?”

“This isn’t Peridot.”

“Oh? That’s a shame. But still, I think your drawing’s really cool. It even looks better than Lonely Blade’s art!”

“Psshh, yeah right.” Everything she needs is in her bag now, and she’s already about to say goodbye when the boy speaks again. 

“Oh, oh! Why don’t you join our club? The Art Club!”

Just when Lapis asks herself why she keeps on getting invited to clubs recently, she remembers something. “Are you Steven?”

“Yup! And you’re probably Lapis.”

“… how do you know my name?”

“Sapphire said that her sister dyed her hair blue. And Peridot’s told me about you.”

Somehow, Lapis could feel her chest flutter a little.

“She has?”

“Uh-huh. Come on! You’re really good. We don’t really have that many members. Buck rarely attends, so it’s always me, Ruby and Peridot.”

“I’m sorry Steven, but I don’t think I’m good enough for art…”

“What? Sure you are! You’re way better than me. I can’t even draw hands!”

Lapis chuckles. 

“Come on. Just check out our club. I’m sure you’ll like it. You don’t have anything planned today, do you?”

Lapis feels a bit of déjà vu. She’s pretty sure something similar has happened to her before.

“Sorry but I,” Lapis is interrupted by her phone’s notification that she received a message. It was from Pearl, and it says that she and Sapphire are going to go home late because of Glee club, so Lapis can go home early. 

“So,” she looks back at Steven, who probably has the best puppy dog eyes she has ever seen. “Do you have anything else planned?”

Lapis sighs, greatly reminded of the first time she met Peridot. “I guess I don’t.”

“Yipee!”

The trip to the club room is short, and Lapis imagines catching Peridot and the other members drawing some bowl of fruit or something, but that’s not what she sees as Steven opens the door. Peridot is sketching on huge sketchpad, with Amethyst laying down on the desk in front of her. So Amethyst really does model for her.

“Hey, Peridot, Amethyst. I found us a new member!”

“Hey, wait a minute, I didn’t even say I was gonna join!”

“Lazuli?” 

She turns to look at Peridot and expected to see her confused expression, but sees a smile instead.

“You didn’t tell me that you wanted to join.”

“That’s because I don’t. Look, I’m not even good at drawing.”

“Yeah she is!” Steven interjects. “Look! It’s really cool.” 

He goes over to show Peridot and Amethyst while Lapis dies of shame.

“It’s just anime. No one likes that kinda stuff. It’s lame.”

“I don’t think it’s lame,” Peridot says. “I like it a lot.”

“Yeah, I like it, too,” Amethyst says as she nonchalantly drapes an arm over Peridot’s shoulder. Lapis’ eye twitches for probably the millionth time that day. “It kinda looks like you, Peri.”

“Oh my god, why do you guys keep saying that…?”

“I know right,” Steven is happy that someone agrees with him. Scratch that. This kid always seems to be happy. “It’s really good, but Lapis said that she was gonna throw it away.”

“Well that’s a shame,” Peridot’s holding it know, and Lapis feels embarrassed at how intently she’s looking at the piece of paper. It’s as if she’s looking at Lapis instead. “Can I keep it instead?”

“Huh?”

“It would be such a waste. I really do like it.”

Lapis doesn’t believe her for one bit, but she can’t help but feel happy that someone likes something that she drew. “Yeah, whatever. Keep it if you want. It’s just a lame drawing.”

“Thanks,” Peridot smiles.

“So Lapis,” Amethyst doesn’t have her arm over Peridot now, but it still doesn’t earn her a smile. “You wanna join? This club is fun. I’m not really a member, though. I just model for these guys whenever Vidalia – nah wait – Miss Vidalia asks me to.”

“You… model for everyone here?”

“Yeah! I just lie, stand or sit here and do nothing!” Amethyst laughs.

Then that means that Peridot didn’t particularly ask for Amethyst to model for her like she did with Lapis. She kinda feels superior due to that revelation.

“Come on, Lazuli. Wouldn’t it be fun to draw with us instead of doing it alone?”

Peridot said “draw with us”, but Lapis heard “draw with me”. Lapis looks at Peridot and those warm eyes that are so, so green, and replies without a second thought.

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *the literal meaning of this is "annoying" or "frustrating" but it could also be "damn". Now you know a curse word in Tagalog/Filipino hahaha
> 
> Oh and if anyone's wondering, I don't hate Amethyst. I love her actually. It's just that I see Lapis as a colder version of myself, and I don't think I'd like a girl who's always touchy-feely with my crush.


	4. Bleu Sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis still feels weird about having sisters, but she's trying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still alive hahaha
> 
> Sorry guys, midterms just finished over here, and I've got a thesis to edit on top of my schoolwork so... Priorities. This chapter's much shorter than usual.
> 
> Sorry.

“Why did you join the three-legged race, Percy?! You know you’re bad at it!”

“Probably ‘cuz that chick Paulette’s playing,” Lapis mumbles towards the television. “’Fucking idiot.”

Lapis berates the characters in the television screen in front of her some more, mostly about their stupid decisions and embarrassing actions because of their just as stupid hormone-induced crushes. Lapis isn’t one to talk. After all, she just joined a club that day that would probably be more of a hassle than it’s worth all because of Peridot Johnson and her mysterious powers of persuasion. Even so, it doesn’t stop her from mocking the characters until the episode ended.

“Wow,” Sapphire breathes from beside Lapis on the couch. “If you hated the show so much, then why didn’t you just change the channel?”

“No, I like it.” Sapphire raises an eyebrow. “I like hating it. It’s fun.”

“You know, people usually say that with a little more enthusiasm. Your monotone voice and deadpan expression isn’t very convincing.”

Suddenly, Lapis is reminded of her previous conversation with Pearl. “Hey, where’s Pearl?”

“In the kitchen, preparing for dinner,” she replies without looking away from the television. It’s showing some cartoon now about food crying. “How do you think Pear and Spoon hug? They don’t really have arms to wrap around someone else.”

“I dunno. The spoon probably just wraps its whole body around the pear.” Sapphire hums as Lapis stands up. “I’ll just go check on Pearl.” 

When Lapis gets to the kitchen, Pearl already turned the stove off. Lapis was going to offer to help her for once, but seeing as her sister is already done, she turns to leave, but not before Pearl noticed her. 

“Did you want something?”

Lapis turns to face her sister again. This is the first time Pearl has talked directly to her today. “Oh, um. No, I was just wondering if there was anything I could do. But, I guess you were already done.”

Pearl silently looks at her with an unreadable expression. “You’re not mad at me?”

Lapis gives her an incredulous look. “Why would I be mad?”

Pearl looks at her feet, and Lapis can see them shifting. “I made you talk about mom. You… don’t like her. I’m sorry.”

Lapis’ fist clenches, but she exhales through her mouth to calm herself down. She thought that Pearl was mad at her, but the other was probably just scared that she had angered her sister, all because she rightfully defended her mother. 

“No. It’s fine. I’m the one who should be sorry. After what she did… I can’t help myself but be mad… but not at you. She was the one who abandoned us. Not you. I didn’t mean to lash out on you. And I shouldn’t talk bad about her in front of you or Sapphire. She’s your mom, too.”

Lapis gives her a pained smile, but a smile nonetheless. Pearl does, too, in a way that says she understands. After a moment, Lapis breaks eye contact, shifting on the balls of her feet. 

Talking about feelings is weird.

“So, uh, should I set the table, or..?”

“Yeah. We should.”

Just as they are about to finish setting the plates, Sapphire enters the dining room, unaware of the conversation her older sisters just had. 

“By the way, Pearl,” Sapphire speaks up as they eat dinner, “have you told Lapis yet?”

“Oh, no, not yet.”

“Told me wut?” Lapis asks with her mouth still full.

“Lapis,” Pearl says pointedly, but Lapis just puts more food in her mouth while Sapphire giggles. “We won’t be able to go home at the same time as you starting tomorrow. The preliminary round for the competition we entered is nearing, and June wants to practice everyday.”

“Isn’t practicing every day a bit of an exaggeration?” Lapis says after swallowing. “Plus it’s only the preliminary rounds. You guys don’t have to worry that much.”

“June doesn’t think so,” Sapphire adds. “She’s really determined to win.”

“I don’t really care either way,” Pearl speaks up as she picks on her mashed potato with a fork. “As long as I get to sing.”

Sapphire hums her agreement. “Sorry, Lapis.”

“It’s fine. I’ll probably be busy, too, anyway,” Lapis almost cringes at the thought doing extracurricular activities but stops herself when she’s reminded that it also meant seeing Peridot at a time other than during school hours.

“Oh?” Pearl tilts her head.

“I, uh,” Lapis is a little embarrassed to say it, “I joined the Art Club.” 

“Really?” Sapphire’s eyes widen. “You do art?”

“I-it’s not that impressive. That kid Ruby’s probably better than me.”

“That doesn’t really matter,” Sapphire says before a bit more color dances across her cheeks. “But yeah, Ruby is pretty great.”

Lapis almost coos, but she isn’t the type to do that, so she doesn’t, instead settling with a smirk on her mouth.

“I wish I could join, too,” Sapphire continues, and Lapis could guess why she wishes to, “but I’m better off singing. I like it. It’s fun.”

“Singing the same song every day starts to get a little less fun, though,” Pearl mutters.

Pearl is right, and just when Lapis is about to comment, Sapphire and Pearl speak their feelings, too.

“What a bother,” they all say in unison, with their monotone voice and deadpan faces. 

All three look at each other. Pearl purses her lips, Sapphire cracks a smile, and when Lapis snorts, they all giggle and laugh. When their laughter finally dies down and they glance at each other, they all just laugh some more. 

Lapis never really thought about having a sister, and she never really let the fact that Pearl and Sapphire are hers sink in. She thought she didn’t have anything in common with them except for a mother, but looking at the both of them now, really looking at them, she decides that yeah, they do share the same blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 was supposed to be the second half of chapter 4, but writing the Bleu-Lazuli sisters got a little longer than expected. It felt weird just making it the first half of a chapter, so I just cut it here instead.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading :)


	5. Art club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Art Club is happy to have another member and Barabara_Lazuli is bad at making character introductions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't been replying to the comments, but I promise I read and appreciate all of them. I read them with a dorky smile on my face and check every hour if I have a new one then internally scream when I do. 
> 
> SO... thank you :) The people here are so sweet.

“Laaazuliii…!” Peridot runs over to her with those short legs as she calls out Lapis’ name (well, surname). 

On the outside, Lapis is sporting her signature deadpan expression, but on the inside, she’s asking all the gods and deities how anyone so short and nerdy can be so adorable. 

Probably because she is so short and nerdy.

When Peridot finally gets to her, Lapis can’t help but smirk as Peridot bends her knees while she catches her breath. When she finally recovers, she’s quick to straighten her posture. “So, Lazuli, are you ready to learn how to make beautiful and marvellous art like how I, the great and lovable Peridot, can?”

“Sure,” Lapis shrugs. “But before that, I need you to do something.”

“Okay? What is it?”

“Call me by my first name.” When Peridot blinks in askance, she elaborates. “You always call me by my surname, but you call other people like… Amethyst… by their first name. It just feels weird to me.” 

“Oh. Well, I just thought that I may be overstepping some kind of boundary if I call people I’m not exactly friends with by their first names… but if you’re requesting it, then I will.” Peridot smiles and adds at the end, “Lapis.”

Lapis thinks she may have felt a shiver up her spine, but deduces that it must have been because she’s still not used to the temperature here in this country.

“Right,” she turns her back on her, totally not because she’s trying to hide a smile. “Yeah, thanks.”

“Well, then. What are we waiting for? Everyone’s already waiting for you!”

“Wait. What?”

Peridot doesn’t reply. She just has this stupid dorky smile that makes her eyes crinkle. She takes Lapis’ hand in both of hers and pulls her towards the direction of the club room while Lapis concentrates on keeping a straight face and not having a heart attack.

When they open the door, Peridot pushes Lapis so that she enters the room first and what greets her is an explosion of colourful confetti to the face.

“Welcome!!!!” numerous voices say. One is happy, one is loud, one is quiet, and the other is just Vidalia trying to sound as enthusiastic as an adult going to a children’s party.

Lapis could recognize most of the students in the room. She can see Steven, the boy she met yesterday who always seems to be happy. He’s holding two confetti barrels with a huge smile on his face and stars in his eyes. Ruby, the girl her sister may-or-may-not be crushing on (she can’t be too sure, they’re still young after all), is holding only one barrel, her free hand resting on her hip. She’s just as tall as Steven and Sapphire, which means that she’s not tall at all. The last student is a boy as tall as Lapis sporting dark spiky hair and shades that hide his eyes. Lapis doesn’t know his name, but she has seen him often in the school halls. 

“Wow,” Lapis dryly says as she picks strips of confetti from her hair and clothes. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome!” Peridot stands proudly, her head held high and hands on her hips. 

“Does every club here do this for new recruits?” Lapis asks Vidalia with a raised brow.

“’Dunno. It’s not much, really. All we had prepared was confetti.”

“It was my idea!” Steven says, and he sets off another barrel with a bang and colourful strips of paper. Everyone flinches while Lapis simply blinks.

“Sorry,” Ruby smiles apologetically. “we don’t exactly have that many members, so he’s really excited.”

“We all are,” Shades (she’ll call him that for now) adds with a shrug.

“Come on,” Steven pulls on Lapis’ hand and brings her to sit on a chair while everyone else follow suit. “I want to introduce you to everybody. Well, first you gotta introduce yourself.”

Every one’s eyes are on Lapis, and she doesn’t like it. Not one bit. She hates being in the center of attention. It’s like introducing herself during the first day of class all over again. 

“Lapis Lazuli. Nice to meet you.”

Every one continues staring expectantly, but Lapis doesn’t say any more.

“So, uh…” Ruby speaks up. “Where were you from?”

“Asia,” she answers absentmindedly.

“But.. where in Asia?”

“Asia.”

Peridot’s giving her an exasperated look, but she could also see that she’s trying to stop herself from smiling.

Ruby throws Shades a glance, a silent plea for him to take over. He complies as he leans forward with his elbows on his knees.

“Do you like Art?” 

She shrugs. He nods and leans back on the chair. Ruby makes a gesture that says ‘that’s it?!’ He shrugs the same way Lapis did. 

Hm. She’s starting to like Shades.

“So, Lapis,” Steven starts the conversation back up, determined to change the mood. “Why did you move here?”

Lapis slowly blinks. “Family reasons.”

“Alright then,” Vidalia finally speaks up after silently observing the awkward conversation her students just had. “I’m so sorry Lapis, I know you have a looooooot to say…”

Lapis’ eye narrows. Vidalia sure is one sassy teacher. She doesn’t hate that.

“… but we’re gonna have to interrupt you. It’s time for our introduction. You already know me. I’m Vidalia. I’m the club’s adviser. I hope you’ll like participating in the Art club. You don’t really have to be worried about whether what you make is good or not. As long as you submit me something every week, then we’re good. Although, I do pick the best ones for the expo we do every year, so if you want to have your art displayed, do your best.” She ends with a wink.

‘No thanks,’ Lapis thinks.

“You already know Peri here, right?” she gestures towards the short blonde who nods.

“Lapis and I are classmates in three of our classes,” she says to Vidalia before facing Lapis with a smile. “I specialize in portrait and still art, so if you want to learn, I could teach you.”

“Uh… portrait and still art?”

“Oh. Um. I specialize in sketching people and things. You know. Like when I drew you?”

“Oh you’ve drawn her?” Ruby interjects. “Can I see?”

“Sure. Maybe later.”

“Thanks!” Ruby says with a smile before she remembers that she’s supposed to be introducing herself to Lapis. “Oh yeah, I almost forgot. I’m Ruby. We met the other day. I specialize in wood carving and sculpting.”

At first Lapis was surprised that a kid like Ruby would be specializing in something like that, but then she sees her bulky arms and murmurs a ‘nice to meet’ you instead.

“I’m Buck,” Shades speaks up with quiet confidence. “I specialize in caricature and animation.”

Lapis’ eyebrows rise. “You draw cartoon?”

“Eh, yeah, that’s another way to put it,” he simply answers. 

Somehow, Lapis feels better that she only “specializes” in anime.

“Ooh, ooh, my turn,” Steven almost jumps in his seat. Lapis wants to say that she already knows him, but she lets him have this. “I’m Steven. I’m not as good as Peri and Buck when it comes to drawing people, but I’m really good at drawing landscapes. If you need someone to draw the backgrounds, I can help.”

Lapis replies with an amused “sure”.

“Well,” Vidalia stands up and looks at her watch. They all stand up as well. “That’s everyone, I guess.”

“What about you?” Lapis turns to look at her adviser. “You didn’t say your uh, ‘specialty’, yet.”

“Heh, are you kidding me?” Vidalia gives her a smirk that looks a little more youthful than the age she’s supposed to be in. “I’m good at everything.”

Lapis snorts but surprisingly doesn’t doubt her.

“I guess that’s all for the ‘Welcome party’. Sorry, guys, we won’t be doing anything today ‘cuz there’s a meeting I gotta get to. You could go home early or you could stay here and work on something if you want.”

“I’m gonna go,” Buck says nonchalantly. “Sour Cream, Jenny and me are gonna go hang out.”

“I’ll just go home, too,” Steven’s face turns sheepish. “We were given a looot of Math homework.”

“Yeah, I gotta work on that, too,” Ruby adds with the same anxious expression. “But I’ll go check on Sapphire first. She said they’re practicing today. You wanna come, too, Lapis?”

She doesn’t immediately answer. Normally, she would jump to the idea of going home early, but then she glances towards Peridot who’s setting up a canvas with unfinished art piece.

“I’ll just stay here for a while. It’s boring at home.”

“Pfft. Sure, it is…”

Lapis shoots Vidalia a glance. She’s pretty sure that woman’s a teenager pretending to be an adult.

“Okay, then. Peri, you’re responsible with the keys,” Vidalia hands Peridot a set of keys with a palette-shaped keychain. 

“Roger!” she salutes like a total nerd.

Every one waves goodbye except for Steven. He gives her a hug instead. When every one’s gone and the door is closed Lapis pulls up a chair to sit on next to Peridot.

“So. Whatcha doin’?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... uh... I don't even know. Writing this was a little hard for me. First, because words just won't form in my head, and second, my baby sis kept on wanting to sit on my lap.
> 
> I swear. I feel like I have a cat/dog for a sister sometimes.


	6. Art is, Science is, and Sisters are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot is sappy, Lapis is totally crushing on her, and someone gets introduced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter already! I'm on a roll, baby!

Now, Lapis is definitely not crushing on Peridot. Yeah, sure, she joined the same club as her, but that’s only because she’s bored at home. Yeah, she stayed at the club even though she doesn’t really have to, but she doesn’t really have homework right now, so why shouldn’t she? She’s definitely not doing all of these things so that she can spend more time with the little nerd.

‘Sure, you’re not,’ a little voice that sounds a lot like Vidalia whispers in her head.

Shut up. Lapis isn’t a very good liar.

“So,” she nonchalantly says as she sits next to Peridot. “Whatcha doin’?”

“I’m finishing that sketch of Amethyst I did yesterday.”

Lapis face grimaces a little. “Don’t you, like, need her to finish that?” Not that she wants her to come here. No need for that.

“You’re forgetting, Laz – I mean Lapis, I have pretty impressive memorization skills.”

Peridot’s right, but her cocky attitude makes Lapis want to tease her. “I don’t know. It’s not that impressive.”

Peridot was in shocked disbelief. “Excuse me?! I’ll have you know that I was able to draw you only two days after I met you!”

“What.”

“I…” Peridot’s face turns red, her eyes not maintaining eye contact as she picks up her charcoal pencil. “… didn’t say anything. Totally not creepy at all.”

“No,” Lapis presses on, now leaning towards the girl trying to hide behind her canvas. “You already drew me way before you asked me to model for you?”

She doesn’t answer. She just remains hidden behind the canvas.

“Peridot.”

She peeks from behind it, her eyes shy and scared. “Yeah,” she says with a small voice. “Are you mad?”

“Why would I be mad?”

She shrugs. “June says that it’s creepy. Drawing people without permission.”

Lapis is pretty sure she’s heard that name before, but that’s not important right now. “It’s not. I mean… not as long as you draw anything lewd, I guess.”

“I told you…” Peridot grumbles. “Nude people are hard.”

Lapis smirks at her casual reaction. “I’m not mad, you know.”

“You’re not?”

“Yeah, just…”

… flattered? Happy? Feeling fucking amazing?

“… curious.” 

“Curious?”

“Yeah, like,” she leans back on the chair, fiddling with one of the pencils. “Why did you want to draw?” Lapis wants to add ‘me’, but she’s already asked that question. “You seem more like you’d be part of the robotics team or something.”

“Oh, I am. I just so happen to be in the Art Club, too.”

“Oh wow…” she drawls as she leans her head on her hand. “Artistic and intelligent.”

“Yup! That’s me. The great and talented Peridot!”

Peridot starts cackling, and Lapis thinks it’s only a little bit annoying.

“So? Why did you want to draw?”

She thoughtfully tilts her head. “I’m not really sure,” she says as she puts her pencil down. “But I do know that it started when I wanted to draw something besides the schematics of my machineries. I don’t know why. I just… wanted something different I guess. I’m a… logical person. I like things that make sense. Art doesn’t always have to, though.”

“Like when people do abstract art?”

“Yeah, that. Art is creative. You can do whatever you want. But Science has restrictions. There are laws and principles that you have to follow. I guess I just didn’t want to be restricted for once.” For some reason, Peridot’s eyes are cast down, looking hollow and unfocused.

“You sure are sappy,” Lapis says in an attempt to gain her attention.

Peridot’s eyes focus again. “Actually, I prefer the term ‘sentimental’,” she isn’t offended, Lapis notices. Proud, even.

“Eh, sure. Whatever. Continue with your sentimentality, oh creative and logical one.”

“Thank you, but, I’m not creative. All I really do is copy the things I see. There’s nothing creative about that. Now that I think about it, there are still rules when it comes to drawing people. Body and facial proportionalities and stuff. It’s still something different from what I usually enjoyed, but it’s still pretty familiar. I guess that’s why I draw.”

“Hmm…” Lapis hums in thought. She doesn’t really know how to respond to that. She notices the pencil still in her hand. “Could you teach me?”

“Huh?”

“How to sketch people. Teach me.”

“Oh. Oh…” Peridot does that thing she does when she’s excited where she holds the sides of her face with both hands. “Of course! I’d be happy to!” She puts Sketch Amethyst aside and it gives Lapis some dark satisfaction. She goes over to fetch another canvas, this one unused, that Lapis could draw on. “Okay. Who do you want to draw? A celebrity? A family member? A – “

“You.”

Peridot blinks. “Me?”

“Yeah,” Lapis shrugs. “You already made me model for you. Now model for me.”

“Hmmm…” Peridot holds her chin as she thinks. “That is only fair. Alright! But don’t worry Lapis. I am aware that you’re only a beginner, so I’ll forgive you if you don’t draw me as beautifully as I should be.”

“Pfft. Sure.”

Lapis didn’t really think that it would be easy, but drawing realistically is really harder than she thought. It wasn’t like drawing anime characters. As she drew, Peridot gave her advices and tips like how the eyes, ears and nose lined up. It helped, but it didn’t make Sketch Peridot any more “beautiful”. By the time an hour has passed, Lapis was only able to draw Peridot’s bangs, jaw, nose and eyes. Everything else looks like a mess, but she likes how her eyes turned out. Maybe it’s because she’s already looked at them so much. In the end, it didn’t really look like Peridot at all, so she decided to give up.

“Well, it’s not exactly beautiful,” Peridot commentates, “nor is it very proportional,” she mumbles that part and Lapis pretends that she doesn’t hear it, “but it’s not bad for your first time.”

Lapis raises an eyebrow.

“Really! This is a pretty good job for a first timer like you. If you practice a lot, you’ll improve, I’m sure of it!”

Lapis sighs. “Whatever. It’s not even good enough to give to Vidalia. I’ll just make something else.”

Lapis moves to get rid of it, but Peridot stops her with a hand on her arm.

“Wait! No! You should keep it!”

“What? Let’s just throw it. It’s too ugly anyway.”

“Hey, that’s ‘me’ you’re talking about.”

Lapis looks at the sketch then back at Peridot. It doesn’t even look like her. “Still ugly.”

Peridot grumbles something incomprehensible and rolls the paper Lapis sketched on. “Well if you’re just going to throw it away, I’ll just keep it instead.”

“Sure, whatever.”

She doesn’t ask why, because she’s pretty sure she’ll reply with the same “Because it would be such a waste!” bullshit. It was silent except for the rolling of the paper when a knock is heard from the door of the room. Without even waiting for an invitation to come in, a tall, lanky girl with blonde hair cut short enters the room. Her strict brown eyes land immediately on Peridot, strong but seemingly tired.

“Dot,” Blondie says to Peridot, her eyes flashing briefly towards Lapis. “Practice just finished. We should go home.”

“Oh, right,” Peridot’s finished with rolling Lapis’ piece now and tucks it inside her backpack. “Sorry, June, I forgot.”

“June?” Lapis speaks up, and Peridot was about to answer when two more figures appear inside the room. It’s Pearl and Sapphire.

“Lapis,” when Pearl speaks, it’s a little more soft than usual. She must be tired from singing. “You were still here.”

“I knew we should’ve checked first,” Sapphire says, her voice also sounding tired.

“Yeah…” she looks from June to Pearl, asking for an explanation. Thankfully, Pearl understands.

“June,” Pearl says to the girl towering over Peridot. “This is Lapis Lazuli. My sister. And Lapis, this is Juniper Johnson. She’s the president of the Glee Club and Peridot’s sister.”

Lapis almost wants to ask if they’re sure they’re sisters. The two don’t even look like each other, except for their pointy blonde hair and long lashes. Juniper has droopy eyes, a long nose and a tall stature. Meanwhile, Peridot has sharp eyes, a button nose and, well, a vertical problem.

Juniper scrutinizes her with a raised brow, especially her dyed hair. “Lazuli? Pearl and Sapphire are Bleus. And you look… different.”

Forgive Lapis’ French, but she thinks that this girl looks like a bitch. Totally not what Peridot is. Is SHE sure she’s a Johnson?

“I have a different dad.”

“Oh. You’re new here, right? Did you move here with your father?”

“Nope. He’s dead.”

Juniper’s hand holding the strap of her bag twitches, and Pearl and Sapphire look away like they’re guilty. They shouldn’t be, really, but they can’t help it. Lapis doesn’t look at Peridot, but she could feel her staring at her. 

Lapis just blinks like the atmosphere isn’t as heavy as her Aunt Judith.

“Oh, well,” Lapis could hear the slightest of tremors in Juniper’s voice. “I’m very sorry about that.”

“Sure,” Lapis shrugs.

“Peridot. It’s time to go home. Mom might get mad if we come home late again.”

“Yeah, right.” Juniper’s already leaving the room, saying goodbye to Pearl and Sapphire as she passes them, but Peridot doesn’t immediately follow. She pulls on Lapis’ hand, and Lapis could feel a little more life come back to her. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Yeah. Take care.”

Peridot smiles, and with that, she leaves to go after her sister.

Lapis goes to fetch her bag, but Sapphire already hands it to her.

“Are you okay?” Sapphire asks with Pearl behind her, worry laced on their eyes behind their bangs.

“Yeah.”

Sometimes, Lapis can be a good liar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like how this chapter turned out, I hope you guys, too. Thank you for reading!


	7. Nobody Gets Left Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But if they do leave, you remember them just in case they come back, whether you want them to or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing much really happens here, just setting up for the next chapters and a bit of a bonding moment for the art club. Also called, "Barbara's-excuse-to-write-about-Disney-movies-cuz-she-only-just-recently-watched-Lilo-&-Stitch-again-and-cried-like-a-bitch!" chapter.

That morning when Lapis goes to eat breakfast, she catches Pearl talking on the phone with someone. She didn’t hear their conversation because as soon as she got to the bottom of the stairs, Pearl’s already putting the phone down. 

“Hey,” Lapis says as he goes to fetch a box of cereal.

“Hello.”

“Where’s Sapphire?” 

“Taking a shower.” Pearl looks more… fidgety than usual. Actually, Pearl never fidgets. A fidgeting Pearl is weird all by itself.

“What’s wrong? You gotta pee or something? Go ahead. Just ask Sapphire not to look.”

“No,” Pearl looks at her phone, thinking about something. “She called.”

“Who?” she asks with a raised eyebrow. “That ‘June’ chick you always text?”

“No,” Pearl takes a deep breath before exhaling to calm herself down. “Mom.” Lapis stops chewing and puts her spoon down. “She’s coming home this week.”

Lapis knew this was going to happen. It’s her house after all. She just got so used to living with Pearl and Sapphire that she momentarily forgot the possibility of Dianne coming back and ruining the comfort she’s finally starting to gain in this new house.

“Okay,” she continues eating again. “That’s great.”

Lapis stares blankly at the counter. She could feel Pearl staring at her. 

“It’ll be alright.” Lapis looks up at Pearl. “Even when she’s home, she’s barely here. You don’t have to worry about dealing with her.

Lapis almost sighs in relief before realizing something. “What about you and Sapphire?”

Pearl shrugs, smiles in almost the same way that her father used to when he gives the same response. “We’re used to it.”

 

 

 

“Okay, my turn to ask the question!” Steven excitedly raises his hand, the paint brush he’s holding causing a bit of paint to hit Buck’s face, who just calmly wipes it off. “Hmmm… What was… your favourite Disney Movie? Oh, and it has to be animated!”

It’s been a week since Lapis’ first day in the Art Club, and Peridot never brought up the conversation with Juniper once. Actually, Lapis hasn’t really had the time to properly talk to her recently. She hadn’t attended a meeting until now, and she was always busy with something in between classes, so Lapis hasn’t had the time to properly have a conversation with her except for the usual greeting. Apparently, Peridot decided to focus a bit more on the Robotics team for now. 

No one actually thought Peridot’s absence was strange. Actually, each one of her club mates only really attend three times a week at most, but Vidalia said that Peridot came by every day to draw except on ‘special occasions’. Lapis isn’t really sure what that meant, but Vidalia won’t tell her, so she stopped pressing. She couldn’t be bothered. 

Lapis stopped by every day to practice painting, mostly because she’s starting to enjoy it, and also because it’s boring at home when Pearl and Sapphire come home late. They decided that she could wait in the Art club so they could go home together still. They don’t really do anything special when they do, they just want to.

At the moment, everyone’s present, painting on their canvas a bunch of random stuff that Vidalia piled on the middle of the room. She said that doing so could help them practice how to fit so many subjects in a canvas properly. Lapis is just grateful for recently discovering that she isn’t too bad with painting. 

When half an hour passed with only silence, Steven decided that they should play some sort of question game. Lapis didn’t really want to, but Steven did. Steven thought that it was a good way to know more about each other, especially since Lapis was new. The problem was they were all pretty trivial questions, like now.

“I don’t know…” Buck replies as he seriously ponders about it. “You can’t really just let us pick one.”

“Come on!” Steven insists. “Here. Mine is… uh… wait. I gotta think real hard…”

“Told you.”

“Okay, okay. Maybe at most you could say three.”

“I think my favourite was Aladdin,” Ruby says. “Robin Williams was an awesome Genie. Oh! And Wall-E. I never thought two robots could make a great love story.”

Lapis didn’t think Ruby would be the type to like love stories, but then again, she doesn’t really know her that well. 

“Yeah,” Steven sighs. “I like them, too.”

“I’m just gonna go with Hercules,” Buck says. “The animation and songs there were really good.”

“Yeah I like that one, too!”

“Steven,” Ruby looks over her canvas. “Is your answer gonna be the same as all of us?”

“Probably. Come on. You can’t let me pick one.” Buck wordlessly offers a hand, and Steven runs over to give him a high five. When he passes by Lapis, he stops to look at the work she did. “Wow, Lapis. You’re getting pretty good at painting.”

“… thanks.”

“So… what’s your favourite Disney movie?”

“Lilo and Stitch.”

“Wow. That’s a pretty solid answer.”

Lapis shrugs. “Stitch is an indestructible blue alien who has an obsession with Elvis. And Lilo’s an equally weird kid who would voodoo her classmates. What’s not to love?”

“True, true,” Steven nods in agreement with a hand on his chin. “What about you Peri?”

Lapis takes a look to her right and sees that Peridot is distracted by the painting she’s doing, not registering anything else, just like that one time Lapis caught her drawing before class started.

“Hey,” she nudges her head, careful not to hit her arm. Peridot straightens her posture before looking at Lapis with blinking eyes and relaxing again. “Favorite Disney movie. Steven asked. Has to be animated.”

“Oh. Uh… I don’t know… Maybe… Meet the Robinsons? I like how scifi-ey it is.”

Lapis snorts.

“Hey!” Peridot narrows her eyes. “What’s that for? That was a great movie that taught good morals!”

“No, it’s not that. I just realized how much you resemble that kid in the movie.”

“Oh yeah!” Steven says while Ruby chuckles and Buck nods in agreement.

“Oh, har har,” Peridot mock-laughs with an eye-roll. “Just because he’s short and has glasses… and blonde hair that sticks out everywhere… Oh my god he is me!”

“He’s a real nerd, too,” Lapis adds.

“Wow,” Peridot gasps. “I am Lewis Robinson.”

“You…” Lapis tilts her head, “… seem happy about it.”

“How could I not be? I have a very intellectual Disney character I can relate to!”

“Pfft…” Lapis turns back to her canvas and mumbles, “You could probably relate to   
Stitch, too.”

Steven was the only one who heard it and giggles behind his hand. He goes over to Vidalia who’s on her desk, grading papers. “What about you Vidalia? What’s your favourite Disney animated movie?”

She says it with the tone people use when saying something magical. 

“The Story of Menstruation.”

“Ewwww….” Ruby and Steven say in unison, but they’re both giggling, probably used to Vidalia’s weirdness.

Lapis wonders if it is a real movie, but she doesn’t really want to ask. A look at Peridot tells her that she’s probably wondering the same thing. She’ll have to ask Google-sensei later.

“That’s just sick, man,” Buck says.

They laugh, and Lapis does, too, as if she isn’t dreading seeing the woman who left her as soon as she was born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Story of Menstruation is real. Look it up.
> 
> Watching Lilo & Stitch again inspired me to make an au where Peri's a stranded alien and Lapis takes care of her. I may write it, I may not. I just thought that Peri was like Stitch (smol, angry and incredibly intelligent).


	8. Special occassion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Johnsons aren't in a good mood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Vidalia. Wish she had more screen time.
> 
> I feel like I didn't make very clear, so for those who don't understand, the Pearl here who's Lapis sister is Blue Pearl and Juniper Johnson is Yellow Pearl. Juniper is a kind of yellow flower, and their surname is Johnson cuz "Jaune" means yellow.

“Whaddup, Lapup?”

“Please. Don’t call me that.” _Don’t talk to me, period. ___

__Lapis ignores Amethyst’s raised hand waiting for a high five and goes straight to the back of the room instead, taking one of the chairs. Amethyst couldn’t seem to take the hint (or just ignores it) and follows after Lapis, sitting on the desk of a chair beside Lapis._ _

__“Awe, come on, Lap,” she croons, her legs swinging back and forth. “Isn’t the point of friendship to make cute nicknames for each other? Here, you can call me Amy if you want.”_ _

__“No thanks,” she deadpans, her chin resting on her hand as she stares at the empty chair Peridot usually occupies. She must be late today._ _

__“Man…” Amethyst visibly deflates. “… you’re no fun.”_ _

__“Too bad. Now, leave. Don’t you have someone else to bother with lame nicknames?”_ _

__“Eh, fine,” she shrugs, but she doesn’t seem offended. “I just figured we could be friends, too, since Steven and Peridot seem to be really fond of you.”_ _

__Lapis moves the hand her chin is resting on to subtly cover her smile. “That nerd sure is taking long.”_ _

__Talking was a mistake, apparently, because Amethyst stopped walking back to her seat in front._ _

__“Oh, Peri? She’s not coming.”_ _

__“Huh?”_ _

__“The Robotics team went to the preliminary round of the competetions. They’re excused for today.”_ _

__Pearl and Sapphire also have the preliminary round of their Glee club competition. Lapis didn’t know Peridot had it, too. Lapis doesn’t know if she feels bad because Peridot didn’t tell her, or because she didn’t even ask in the first place. She can’t believe she didn’t know._ _

__Even so, what could she have done? Sure, she wished Pearl and Sapphire good luck, but what good would it have been to Peridot? They’re just words of encouragement. Useless words from a classmate and club mate who’s barely a friend._ _

__“Hmm… I thought you knew.”_ _

__Lapis’ eye twitches. She’s not really rubbing it to Lapis’ face that she’s closer to Peridot, but it still feels like it._ _

__“Whatever,” Lapis looks at the door. _Why is their English teacher always late?! _“They’ll make it through. She doesn’t need an extra wish of ‘good luck’.”___ _

____Amethyst shrugs. “Making it through isn’t the only thing Peri wants.”_ _ _ _

____She’s looking at Lapis as if she’s saying something more, but she doesn’t know what, and she doesn’t have time to figure it out because their teacher chose that moment to arrive._ _ _ _

_____Fucking finally. ____ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Porl: We made second place. June isn’t too happy about that, but we’re going to Regionals._ _ _ _ _ _

______Lapis reads the text again and sees the picture attached to it. It seems Pearl forced Juniper to include herself because her sister’s wearing a reserved but nevertheless happy smile while Juniper is wearing a scowl. Sapphire’s at the bottom of the picture, only the top half of her head and her right eye visible. She’s making a V-sign with her left hand and holding the trophy with her right._ _ _ _ _ _

______Lapis couldn’t help a snort._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Whoa, I think I got a pig in my room.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Lapis turns her head to look at Vidalia in all of her flip-flopped glory. Lapis’ eyes are half-lidded and emotionless again. They’re the only ones in the room since Peridot went to a competition and all the other members don’t attend during Mondays._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Did your sisters make it? Nah, wait, Polkadot’s big sis is there, too.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yeah,” Lapis goes back to finishing the painting of Vidalia’s ‘Cluster’ (Peridot named the random pile). “They’re gonna celebrate at a pizza place. I’m not surprised. That Juniper chick made them practice every day.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“You know, June’s hard on every one, but she’s especially hard on herself,” Vidalia says as she stretches her arms. She must have noticed the contempt in Lapis’ voice. “People are themselves because of reasons.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Is she hard on Peridot, too?” she tries not to let her voice show too much of her concern and makes it look like she’s more curious than anything._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Sometimes,” Vidalia shrugs. “But Peri takes it well.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Lapis goes back to painting but Vidalia suddenly stands up and walks toward the door. “I’m gonna go get some coffee. You want something?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“No, thanks.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Alright,” she walks out, but before she closes the door, she’s peeks back in. “The Robotics team usually get back by this time, but Peridot always stays behind during… ‘special occassions’.” She disappears behind the door again, and Lapis tilts her head at Vidalia’s repeated mention of ‘special occassions’. The door opens again, Vidalia’s blonde head poking in. “Their room is at the other end of the hall.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh my god, just get you fucking coffee!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______She finally closes the door, but not before Lapis hears her cackle._ _ _ _ _ _

______After putting back her art materials and canvas in their places, Lapis finds herself looking at the door of the Robotics team’s room. She was about to knock on the door when she hears something crash and the incoherent grumbling of what Lapis is sure is Peridot’s voice. Without a second thought, Lapis grabs the door and flies it open. She sighs in relief when she sees that there doesn’t seem to be any danger, just Peridot in the middle of the room with a bunch of tools and mechanical parts scattered everywhere. When she meets Peridot’s eyes, she’s surprised as if a deer caught in the headlights._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Lapis? What are you doing here? And you didn’t knock.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I was just… passing by, then I heard something crash,” she looks down on her shoes, then looks up again. “Are you okay?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Fine,” Peridot says, a little bitterly and definitely not what Lapis expected._ _ _ _ _ _

______She’s not fine._ _ _ _ _ _

______Peridot crouches down to pick up all of the scattered tools and pieces of metal. Lapis just looks at her, the unreadable expression on her face confusing Lapis. She hesitates, but eventually takes a step forward to help._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I heard you went to the preliminaries today.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Peridot nods wordlessly._ _ _ _ _ _

______Lapis looks around the room and what Peridot now sees as what’s probably left of their robot. The rest of it is probably what they’re picking off the floor right now._ _ _ _ _ _

______“So, I’m guessing you guys… didn’t make it?” Lapis says uncertainly._ _ _ _ _ _

______“We did.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Lapis’ eyes widen. “But… shouldn’t the Robotics team be celebrating then?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“They are. I’m just… not.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Why?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Peridot looks away. “We got second place.” She puts away the last piece of scrap metal._ _ _ _ _ _

______“… dude. What is with you Johnsons and second places?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Peridot gives her a wry smile, not like all the other ones she usually gave her. “June, too. I sure can’t wait to hear what Mom would say.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Lapis inwardly winces at the M-word. “Psshhh… If it were my Dad he’d be treating me to fishball and kwek-kwek for getting even a third place.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______For the first time since Lapis got there, Peridot looks her in the eye. She’s almost afraid that she’s going to ask her about her father, but then she says something else. “What’s fishball and… kwek-kwek?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Eh,” she waves her hand dismissively. “It’s disgusting street food. You’d love it.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Peridot smiles in a way that says she probably won’t, but Lapis smirks anyway. Lapis stands up and dusts off her knees and skirt before offering Peridot a hand. She looks at it quizzically and Lapis rolls her eyes._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You take it, Genius,” Lapis says, her voice dripping with sarcasm, “so I could help you stand up.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Peridot pouts and takes the offered hand and clumsily gets back on her feet. “I knew that. I was just wondering why. I don’t plan on leaving.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yeah, you are,” she grabs Peridot’s back pack and walks toward the room before she could protest. “I’m treating you to some ice cream, since you Americans don’t have fried balls for junkfood.”_ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love kwek-kwek and fishball. If I ever have a date, I want to just eat street food.
> 
> Thank you for reading :)


	9. Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis isn't an expert at cheering someone up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Typing is hard when you have a baby to take care of. At least cats don't cry and are lighter.
> 
> Also, thanks to my friend for helping me with this chapter. You're like the Peridot to my Lapis hahaha

When Lapis was in elementary, she didn’t care for getting high marks or being included in the “top ten” of their class. As long as she got through another year, she was fine with it. People said that that kind of mind set was bad. They said that not being driven to do something was similar to wandering aimlessly, without a destination or a goal in mind.

She wasn’t particularly studious and she didn’t really put effort in the assignments and projects the teachers made them do, but she still managed to get higher and higher grades. Her dad said that it was because he had such a smart daughter, and when she told him she wasn’t, he laughed and said that he had a humble daughter, too. She never believed him, but it made him happy, and that was the only achievement that mattered to her.

As she got older, she got ranked higher and higher, and she started gaining a little more confidence, too. She started believing her father, and she started to gain a bit of the drive and motivation adults say she should have. But the thing is that when you’re motivated to do something, you have hope that you could succeed, and when you fail, you start getting disappointed, too. That’s something Lapis didn’t feel when she didn’t care.

When she entered high school, things got harder and she had classmates that were smarter. She wasn’t an honor student anymore. She thought that her dad had nothing about her to be proud of anymore, but he assured her that he had everything about her to be proud of.

When she would receive her report card and see grades that she didn’t expect to have, her father would smile and say that she did a great job while other parents would scold their children for getting a 95 instead of a 98 or 99. 

“Who cares about grades, anyway?” her dad would say. “Those are just numbers. Those numbers don’t define how smart and capable and talented my little girl is. Now come on, let’s go eat something.”

Because of that, Lapis stopped caring about anything. When she realized that excelling academically wasn’t for her, she stopped getting depressed about her grades and became content with passing. While other girls her age gossiped about boys and such, she didn’t participate, preferring to watch how cute girls were when they’re in love. Or, at least, when they _think_ they’re love. 

Lapis did care about her father, though. She got worried when she could see how lonely he was without a wife. She became furious and frustrated for her father when she discovered that her mother left him alone with a child. She would say that she gets embarrassed every time he told her how much he loved her while whispering it back to him when she thinks he can’t hear it. 

And she regrets how rarely she really said it to him now that he really can’t hear her.

Now she’s back to what she was when she was a child -- unmotivated and aimless. Without him, she doesn’t know where to go.

“I have no fucking idea where we’re supposed to go, by the way.”

“Huh?”

Lapis isn’t an expert at cheering someone up. All she knows is that when you’re sad, junk food and ice cream is always the way to go. It was what her father did when she was down. The only problem is, Lapis has only lived in this town for less than two months, and she doesn’t know where places are, including the closest ice cream parlor.

“I don’t know where we can get ice cream here. Is there a 7-eleven here or something?”

Peridot shakes her head as she laughs. “You clod, there are no 7-elevens in Beach city.”

Lapis tilts her head. “… clod?”

Peridot didn’t seem to hear Lapis because now she’s just holding her chin as she thinks about something. “I’m not entirely sure if we can get some from Big Doughnut… I’m pretty sure they only sell doughnuts over there.”

_Well, duh._

“I know! Let’s go ask Amethyst. She’ll know a good place to get ice cream!”

_Wait. What? No!_

“She might want to come with us, too!”

_Fuck, no._

“Er… w-wait!”

Peridot was already slinging her bag over her back when Lapis pulled on her arm to stop her.

“Do you really have to? You’ve lived around here for far longer than I have. We don’t even have to eat at an ice cream place. I’m sure you know some good place we could go to.”

“I actually don’t…” Peridot scratches her head sheepishly. “I live at the edge of Empire city, near here, and I’ve only been here for two years. And besides,” she perks up and smiles at Lapis. “I want all three of us to hang out.”

She walks out of the room and Lapis is left looking at the open door. She sighs, smirks at no one in particular and closes the door behind her as she follows after Peridot.

 

 

Lapis is surprised when Peridot took her to the baseball field to look for Amethyst. Apparently, Amethyst is a member of the baseball club. When they got near the fence, Peridot immediately clung to it and watched with amazement as Amethyst practiced hitting the ball with a rather huge teammate. Lapis preferred to sit on a bench under the shade of a tree.

“Amethyst! Hey! Hey, Amethyst!” Lapis could hear Peridot shout as she frantically waves her hand to draw the girl’s attention.

Amethyst doesn’t see her, but her teammate does. The teammate gives Peridot a friendly smile before pointing over the blonde’s direction so Amethyst could finally notice her. When Amethyst finally spots her, she tells her teammate something before taking her hat off and jogging towards the side where Peridot is.

Lapis still can’t hear what they’re saying from where she’s sitting, but she can’t really bring herself to care enough to go there. She’d just feel like a third wheel anyway. She can’t hear them, but Peridot sure gestures a lot, and that’s enough to keep Lapis entertained before she notices that she’s actually gesturing for her to come over. Lapis couldn’t help grimacing but obliges anyway. 

“So,” Amethyst says as she gets near them. “Peri said that you guys are gonna go for some ice cream.”

A nod.

Amethyst smirks. “Just the two of you? Together? Alone?”

Lapis’ eyes remain dead. “Are you coming or what?”

Amethyst chortles like she just heard the best joke ever. 

“Eh, I can’t. As you can see, I still have practice to do.” She points towards the field where her teammate is patiently waiting. “You guys have fun.”

“Awe…” Peridot visibly deflates. “We could wait for you.”

“Nah, it’s fine. We can hang out some other day. And besides,” she smirks at Lapis as she puts her cap back on, “I don’t want to get in the way.”

Lapis blinks. Then her eyes widen a little bit when she realized what Amethyst insinuated. She narrows her eyes at Amethyst, but the other girl just looks like she’s stopping herself from laughing.

“Ok…” Peridot obliviously drawls with her head tilted downwards. When she lifts her head, she’s smiling at Lapis. “Come on, let’s go.”

“Yeah… right.”

After saying their goodbyes, they head out to the place Amethyst suggested. As they walk, Lapis dares to look back at the field. Amethyst notices her and gives her a wink and thumbs up. 

She raises her thumb, too.

 

 

“So how come you’re studying here?”

“Hm?”

It turns out, there really is an ice cream parlor in Beach city. It’s a small shop near the Funland Arcade called Cone ‘N’ Son. What’s with the name, you ask? Lapis doesn’t know either. Luckily, there aren’t that many customers today, so except for a mother and son sitting at another table, Peridot and Lapis have the place to themselves.

“You said you lived in Empire city,” Lapis elaborates as she takes a bite from her cookies ‘n cream. “Doesn’t that place have, like, a more prestigious school or something? So why are you and Juniper studying here?”

Peridot’s eyes begin to look a little downcast, her spoon still hanging from her lips. Then, she shrugs and brushes whatever it is she was feeling off. “You’re right. There are a lot of _objectively_ better schools out there. But June said that the family of one of Mom’s friends used to own that school. Ada Ross. You know her, right?”

“Eh…” Lapis scrunches her brows. “Should I?”

Peridot looks surprised. “Didn’t _your_ mom mention her?”

Lapis takes another bite of her ice cream, her eyes glancing over the other table. The boy smeared rocky road all over his face. “I haven’t seen her yet.”

“But it’s been… Oh. Sorry. I forgot.”

Lapis’ eyes land on her curiously. “Why are you apologising?”

“I don’t know,” Peridot awkwardly shuffles. “I just thought that maybe you don’t like talking about your mom.”

Lapis glances at the other table again. The mother is now cleaning the chocolate off of the boy’s face. “Maybe.” She looks back at her, trying her best to offer a smile. She isn’t really very good at doing that. “But you don’t have to apologise. What are we even doing? We were supposed to be eating here to celebrate, you know.”

“Celebrate? For what?”

“What do you mean ‘for what’?” She points her ice cream cone toward Peridot whose eyes become frightened when it nearly spills on her pants. “You just got through the first round of your nerd shit. You gotta celebrate that. Not mope around while your teammates who probably did a lot less work than you did go have some nerd party or something.”

Peridot’s nose is scrunched up, but in a way that does when she’s holding back a laugh.

“Nyehehehe,” she gives in, her finger consciously scratching her cheek. “I guess I _did_ do at least 60% of the work.”

Lapis smirks. “There’s something else I gotta ask. How did you get so good at art? Was it after you joined the club or something? Did Vidalia teach you?”

“Oh?” Peridot grins haughtily. “What’s this? Is Lapis Lazuli asking me for advice on Art?”

Lapis huffs. “Just answer the damn question, Johnson. Where’d you learn how to ‘make shit permanent’ and all that?”

“Hey,” now it’s Peridot’s turn to point at Lapis with ice cream using her spoon before putting it in her mouth. “Don’t muck up my wonderfully made speech about art with your crude language.”

A shrug.

“As much as I’d love to say that my amazing talent was developed solely because of my hard work,” she rests her hand on her chest. “I have to say that it isn’t true.”

“Yeah, yeah,” she waves her off. “Get to the point.”

Peridot gets irked by that, but continues on. “While I did already have the talent, I have Steven and Pearl to thank for how great I am today.”

Lapis stops eating her ice cream cone. “Steven and… Pearl?”

“Oh, not your sister, Pearl Bleu. I was talking about Pearl Hugh. She used to be a teammate in the Robotics team and the president of the Art club until she graduated. Steven was the one who convinced me to join because he saw my sketches of the designs we make for our robots from Pearl. And, well, as you can see, he succeeded in persuading me.”

Lapis nods in agreement. Steven’s a sweet kid, but his powers of persuasion are something else.

“Meanwhile,” Peridot continues. “Pearl was the one who helped me become better. She taught me a lot of things, but actually,” she laughs self-consciously, “it was mostly because of the bit of rivalry we had; both as engineers and as artists.”

“Wow,” Lapis says flatly. “The great Peridot found someone worthy enough to call her rival?”

“Yes, as unbelievable and frustrating as it may sound –“

“- preposterous –“

“- indeed, but Pearl Hugh truly was a formidable opponent. I have to admit, she may be better than me at art. But _just_ art. She’s a great engineer, but not nearly as great as me.”

“Oh, I’m sure you are,” Lapis flatly says, but there’s a lazy smile on her face.

When thirty minutes passed, new customers arrived and the mother and son left with a smile thrown at Lapis and Peridot’s direction. Shortly after, they decided to finally go home, too. Lapis offered to walk Peridot to the bus stop, but the other girl insisted on walking her to her home instead as a thank you.

“So, it’s quail egg covered in… orange-colored pancake batter?!” Peridot says with a disgusted face when she explains what kwek-kwek is.

“ _Deep fried_ pancake batter,” Lapis points out.

“That sounds disgusting… I wanna try it!”

Lapis laughs.

When Lapis walks home with Pearl and Sapphire, it’s often quiet. She’s never been the talkative one, and it seems her sisters never were, too, but somehow, being with Peridot has made her talk about more things than she probably has with the sisters she’s currently living with. Having someone she actually liked talking to while walking home for once felt weird. And oddly familiar.

_I miss my dad._

The thought caught Lapis off guard, but she keeps a straight face, and listens to Peridot talk as she keeps quiet. 

Eventually, they had to stop in front of the house she now considers home. Her ‘home’, however, had someone else in front of it. She’s not Pearl - her blonde hair is too long - and she’s not Sapphire – she’s too tall. When it comes crashing down on Lapis who this woman must be, she doesn’t know if her heart stopped or sped up. 

The woman turns to look at them, and Lapis can finally see her face. She looks like Lapis, but older and something else she can’t quite explain. Her eyes are dark and deep, like the color of the ocean. Lapis can’t speak, she can’t seem to find words to use or they must’ve all been used up on Peridot. She wants to scream, but she doesn’t know what words to shout at her. It’s fine, though, because Dianne is the one who speaks first.

“Hello, Lapis,” she says with her low voice that almost sends a chill down Lapis’ spine. “I’m back.”

She clenches her fist. No matter how much contempt she feels, she can’t deny that she has wanted to hear those words for over seventeen years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *dundundundun....*
> 
> Ohh yeah, so, which one of you can guess who Ada Ross is?


	10. Civil Terms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis likes to think that she could just flip her mother off and ignore her for the rest of her high school life, but there are other things that matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, people! Or well, for people like me, Happy Single Awareness Day!

Lapis only noticed the idea of a mother, and that she actually had something she didn’t have when she first started primary school. When she saw all of her classmates being dropped either by both of their parents or just their mothers, she slightly felt out of place. She remembers looking at her dad and frowning at the hand holding hers while he looks around for her classroom. She remembers looking at her other hand, with no one else holding it, instead wrapped around the handle of her trolley bag.

She remembers when they finally found her room and her father didn’t let go of her. She was confused then, because she had looked at her classmates who cried while their mothers desperately convinced them to release their arms and enter the classroom. 

“Papa,” she had said, frowning at the huge hand clutching her tiny one. “Come on, I gotta go already.”

Her dad had sniffed in that comical way he did when he used to pretend he’s crying. “I changed my mind. I’m not giving away my baby to some random stranger.”

“What? Dad, they’re teachers.”

“So what? They could be abusive old crones for all I know!”

He was wrong. Her teacher then was young and nice and was apparently right behind them when he said that. She remembers her father profusely apologized to the kind teacher who thankfully understood.

After she took one last look at a mother berating her child to stop crying and stay at school, she walked to her father and hugged his leg.

“It’s okay. I’ll see you later anyway, right?”

That was when she first imagined seeing her mother. She had imagined that one day, she’ll run out of the school doors and see the woman beside her father, coming to fetch her. Of course, it never happened. Still, she continued having those kinds of delusions, even when she decided that she would actually be fine with never seeing her again. 

Now, it somehow feels ironic, coming home with a friend to see her mother at the doorstep, welcoming her back, just right after school ended.

“Lapis?”

She’s pulled out of her thoughts when she feels a warm hand on her shoulder. Turning to her left, she can see Peridot, her face worried and nervous. That’s when she remembers what’s happening at the moment. She looks up and sees Dianne, still expecting her to reply.

She could be screaming at her right now, or just silently walking away without acknowledging her or maybe even flipping her off. She could do all of these things, but somehow, the small hand on her shoulder is grounding her. For now.

“Hey,” she simply says, not friendly by a long shot, but not spiteful, and she’s proud that she managed that. 

Dianne doesn’t complain about her daughter’s less than enthusiastic reaction to see her and looks at Peridot instead.

“You are,” she narrows her eyes, and Peridot retracts her hand to stand up straight, “one of Dina’s daughters. Juniper?”

Peridot seems to stop herself from growling. “No, Ma’am. June’s my older sister. I’m Peridot.”

Dianne’s face remains stoic, not even apologetic. “Oh, yes, the youngest.” She briefly glances at Lapis, then opens the door and motions inside. “Would you like to come in?”

“Oh, oh, no,” Peridot shakes her head. “I just wanted to walk Lapis home. You just got back, I wouldn’t want to interrupt your reunion with your daughters.”

Lapis gives her a look, but Peridot shrugs.

“Very well,” Dianne nods and takes the single luggage she had and heads inside. “I’ll go ahead. Don’t stay outside too long. It’s cold out.”

When she closes the door, Peridot sighs in relief as she relaxes while Lapis groans.

“Well,” Peridot shifts on the balls of her feet. “That was… intense.”

“Eh.”

Peridot stares at her, thinking about something, before rummaging for something in her bag. “Aha!” she pulls out a pen, and Lapis is just about to say something when Peridot pulls on her arm and writes something on the inside of her wrist. “There,” she steps back, and Lapis sees that it’s a phone number. “If you need someone to talk to later, just give me a text, okay?”

Lapis looks at her, her huge smile that is too big for her whole face, and she wonders how she could feel so warm when her mother is just on the other side of the door. 

“Hey!” Peridot rubs her forehead where Lapis just flicked her. “What was that for?!”

“You just vandalized my arm,” she holds it up, and Peridot just grumbles unintelligibly in response. “But thanks.”

Peridot narrows her eyes before fixing her posture and turning around so she can’t see her face. “I’m serious. Text me later,” she turns her face back at her, and she’s smiling again. “Okay?”

She just raises her thumb. Peridot giggles and raises hers, too, before walking off to the direction they came from. Lapis waits until she’s out of sight before climbing the steps of their house and going inside. When she closes the door, she could hear some noise in the kitchen. She considers going straight to her room and ignoring Dianne for the rest of the day, maybe even until she graduates high school, but then she remembers Sapphire and Pearl. She could at least try. 

She looks at her wrist, where Peridot messily scribbled her number, and places a finger on it. She could feel her pulse, and it’s rapid.

_For them._

When she enters the kitchen, she doesn’t go past the kitchen counter. She doesn’t have to go near her to talk to her. After finishing a glass of water, she puts it on the sink and faces Lapis as she leans on it.

“Did Dina’s daughter leave already?”

She doesn’t make eye contact, “Yeah,” but she can feel Dianne staring holes at her.

“You’ve grown a lot, Lapis.”

The sound of her name catches her attention and she finally looks at her. She looks tired, and old, but still as beautiful as her pictures on the walls of this house. 

“Good to know. Considering the last time you saw me was when I was a baby.”

Dianne’s expression doesn’t change and Lapis realizes something else she inherited.

“I’m sorry, for not being there when you arrived here in America.”

_You were gone my whole life, and you apologise for not waiting at a fucking airport?!_

She just shrugs.

“Your-“ she stops herself, ”Are you getting along with Pearl and Sapphire?”

“They’re weird.” She pauses. “But I don’t hate that.”

Dianne smiles gratefully, and Lapis is taken off guard, so she brings her gaze back to the floor. 

“That’s good. I want you girls to get along.”

Suddenly, Lapis remembers something that Pearl said and looks up.

“How long are you going to be here before you leave again?” Dianne stares at her, her smile gone and replaced with a neutral expression. “Pearl said that you barely stay here long.”

Dianne sighs. “Don’t worry, if you’re not comfortable with living in the same roof as me –“

“That’s not what I meant,” she interrupts her. “I don’t care if you’re here. I don’t care about getting along with you either.”

Dianne’s face remains blank, so she continues.

“They passed the preliminary round today. The next one’s in two months. Are you going to come?”

Dianne makes an apologetic face and turns away. “I can’t. They understand that I have a lot of things to do.”

Lapis doesn’t waver. “Doesn’t mean they’re not sad when you don’t pay attention to them.”

Dianne glances at her for a moment, before moving away from the sink and out of the kitchen to the foot of the stairs. “I’m tired. I’m going to sleep early. I’ll just see Pearl and Sapphire in the morning.”

When Dianne’s out of sight and she heard a door open and close, Lapis finally uncurls her hands. She didn’t notice how hard she’s been clenching them. 

A vibration from her back pocket notifies her that her phone received a message.

**Porl:** _We’re on our way home. Is pizza for dinner fine?_

She only replies after she arrived at her room and crashed on the mattress. 

**Me:** _It’s fine. Your mom’s back, btw_

After receiving a reply that simply read, “ok,” she puts down her phone and stared at the ceiling. She only talked to Dianne, and she didn’t even really say much, but somehow, she feels exhausted. She could feel the oncoming tears burn the back of her eyes, so she covers them with her forearm, not that it really helped. She stops midway when she sees Peridot’s messy handwriting. She retrieves her phone. She spends a few minutes thinking of what to say before settling for something.

**Me:** _ioue uru cyrey ow cywo_

The answer was sudden, like she’s been waiting for her to text her. 

**Polkadot:** _Is that you Lazuli? O_O_

**Me:** _How’d you know?_

**Polkadot:** _Lucky guess. Are you okay?_

She looks at her phone for a moment, seriously thinking if she is. She wipes her eyes and type something.

**Me:** _Yeah_

**Polkadot:** _Ok _

She lets her phone fall on the mattress and goes back to staring at the wall. Her fingers brush her inner wrist again, where Peridot’s number is still scribbled on top of her pulse.

It’s beating rapidly, still, but the tears don’t come anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely sure if this chapter came out alright, but eh. Some of you might be thinking, "Hey, why didn't Lapis atleast shout at her or punch her or something?!"
> 
> Well, the thing is, it usually isn't like that in real life. Sometimes, you don't just rage out when you see the person who has wronged you because you don't want them to know that they meant so much to you that you would feel like that. Sometimes, you want to show someone that you don't care enough about them to be hurt, so you pretend that you're okay. And I believe that Lapis is the kind of person who'd be like. Repression is her coping mechanism.
> 
>  
> 
> Welp. Anyway. What did ya'll think?


	11. Opening Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking, bonding, and teasing. You know. Like what sisters are supposed to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much romantic fluff, but I love writing about siblings. I hope you like reading about them, too.

Lapis is roused awake when she hears consistent knocking on her door. The knocking’s actually pretty soft, but Lapis is a really light sleeper, and it’s probably been happening for a while now. With her blanket still enveloping her (it’s been getting really cold), she sleepily trudges toward the door, ready to glare at whoever it is who woke her up – she checks her clock – an _hour_ before she’s supposed to.

“Whaaaaaat……” she practically growls. She only opened her door by a crack, so only her angry eye can be seen… by Pearl. 

“Good morning,” her voice is quieter than usual. “Can I come in?”

Usually, if someone wakes her up an hour extra early, she would’ve immediately said “Hell nah”, sister or not. This time, however, Lapis feels that this isn’t the time to be the mean one.

“Uh,” she rubs the sleep from her eyes and opens her door wider. “Sure. Just, sit on the bed.”

Pearl nods. She sits delicately but Lapis lets herself fall on it, making her mattress bounce and by extension the both of them. Pearl doesn’t acknowledge it, instead staring as Lapis wraps herself tighter as a blanket burrito. 

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah… uh, just not really used to the cold.” She folds her legs in front of her and props her cold cheek on her knee. “Are _you_ okay?”

“Yes.” She says, looking at the left side of Lapis’ room. It’s where Dianne’s room is. “I’m just nervous.”

Lapis holds back a yawn. “About what?”

Pearl sets her eyes on her lap. “About Mom.” 

Lapis looks at her disbelievingly. “Why?”

Pearl looks at her, tilting her head at the side, and Lapis can see one of her blue eyes looking uncertain. The corners of her mouth rise, but it isn’t exactly a smile. “I don’t really know why. I guess it’s just because she just came back.”

“Didn’t you say that she always goes on business trips? It’s not like this time’s any different.”

“She’s never really been away for more than a month until now.”

Lapis understands what she insinuated. _She purposely delayed going home because of me_.

“And things _are_ different,” Pearl sincerely smiles. “You’re part of the family now.”

Lapis blinks. Somehow, she feels a little warmer.

“You already know what happened to our father, right? Mine and Sapphire’s.”

Lapis grips her blanket a little more tightly, nodding. “I asked Sapphire when I arrived here.”

“Believe it or not, Mom used to be a warmer person. She just changed when Dad died. She became colder and more detached. She said that she buries herself in her work because she has to make up for the hole he left, but I think it’s mostly her way of coping with things. We were really young when it happened, but she made sure we understood. She has to both be the father and the mother, and that doesn’t really leave her with much time for the both of us. I didn’t like it, and I still don’t,” Pearl folds her legs in front of her, too. “I just didn’t want to complain and give Mom more baggage than she’s already carrying.”

“It’s not like I don’t want to be closer to her,” Pearl continues. “I just thought that the only thing I could really do is be content with what we have. But after having you live with us and actually feeling like we actually are sisters instead of just three people who share the same mother, I realized that… I really want to feel that way about Mom, too. Like a family that actually likes each other not just because we’re the same blood. I want to try using the little time we have to reconnect with her.”

Lapis smiles. “That’s really sappy.”

“… sorry,” Pearl meekly says with tinted cheeks.

“Eh, don’t worry,” she shrugs and smiles, still. “I don’t hate sappy people.”

“Oh.” She starts to smile. “Okay.”

“So, did you want me to help you out with that?”

“I would really appreciate it if you would, but you don’t have to. I understand how you feel about Mom. I just… wanted to tell you. That’s all.”

“I’m fine with helping you out, you know. You and Sapphire aren’t so bad.”

They share a smile, and it takes Lapis half a minute before she starts feeling awkward.  
“Hmmm,” Lapis hums and looks at her clock. “So. We still have time before we have to go downstairs and eat breakfast with the Ice Queen,” Pearl giggles a little bit, “you wanna go down the rabbit hole known as Youtube?”

Pearl seems to think about it, before answering. “Sure. Why not?”

“Oh-hohoho,” Lapis chuckles teasingly as she rests her back on the headboard. “There’re lots of reasons why not, but I love Youtube because of that.” She pats the area beside her as she opens a bit of her blanket cloak. “Come on.”

Pearl hesitates before awkwardly crawling beside Lapis, who drapes the blanket over both of them. 

“Dude. Are you actually flustered right now?”

“No,” she monotones.

“Then why don’t you just relax? I can feel how stiff you are.”

“… sorry. I’m not really used to this.”

“I’m not either,” she shrugs. “But it’s fine.” She hesitates before saying, “I want to be able to.”

_Geez, that was corny._

“Yeah,” Pearl exhales, and Lapis can feel her relaxing a little bit. “Me, too.”

Lapis grins at that before going through the Youtube app on her phone, looking for something to watch. The silence is interrupted when Pearl speaks up.

“I’ve been meaning to ask,” she points at Lapis’ bedside drawer. “Did you draw that?”

Lapis turns to where she’s pointing and sees the sketch Lapis had framed.

“Oh. That. Nah. Peridot made that.”

“June’s sister. Are you close?”

Lapis actually mulls that over, her thumb rubbing the spot Peridot wrote on. It’s faded, but still there. “I, uh, guess?”

“I heard from June that Peridot’s been getting really obsessed with art lately. I didn’t know she was that good.”

“Heh,” Lapis goes back to her phone. “Don’t tell her that. It’ll just inflate her ego more.”

Pearl chuckles. “You sound like June.”

Lapis scrunches her brow at that. “Eugh. No.”

Pearl tilts her head. “Why? You don’t like June?”

“I don’t like a lot of people,” Lapis simply says.

“She isn’t so bad. I think you’d get along with her. She’s like… a taller Peridot.”

“Hah! As if.”

_She’s not cute enough._

Pearl shrugs. “A lot of people think that she’s too uptight. They’re right… but she’s much more than that. She likes being confident and she’s always determined when she does something.”

Lapis tears her gaze away from her phone. “Dude. Are you crushing on her?”

Pearl’s face heats up, and for the first time, Lapis can hear her stutter. “Wh – I – well, you’re crushing on Peridot!”

“Hey,” she points a finger at her, her cheeks a little flushed. “No changing the subject. Since when did this happen?”

Pearl looks at her knees. “… I’m not really sure. I just always liked her.”

“When did you meet? When you started high school?”

Pearl shakes her head. “I was four and she was six.”

“Oh my god,” Lapis laughs and shakes her head, bemused. “You’re childhood friends? That’s adorable.”

“Stop teasing me about it, please,” Pearl pouts. 

“I’m your sister,” Lapis points out. “It’s my job.” And Pearl continues pouting, she adds, ”but, I won’t tease you about it in front of her. I’m not _that_ mean.”

Pearl sighs. “Fine.”

“Alright.” Lapis goes back to her phone. “Let’s click on a random video and see where we end up later.”

Pearl shrugs. “Sure.”

Lapis clicks on some sappy fastfood commercial, and on their third video – some guy destroying an ant colony in his backyard – Lapis suddenly laughs when she remembers something.

“When you come out to Dianne, be sure you don’t do it at the same time.” When Pearl stares at her in askance, Lapis elaborates. “I’m pretty sure Sapphire’s got a crush on Ruby.”

When Pearl finally understands, she starts chuckling. “Oh, you have no idea. It’s not as often now, but when they started being friends, she’s all she’s ever talked about.”

On their last video, they end up watching a video compilation of scenes from the old Powerpuff Girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I considered adding Sapphire here, but I couldn't figure out how she's going to contribute to these kinds of conversations - she's the youngest after all - so I have her bonding chapter with Lapis reserved for another chapter. 
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


	12. Language Barrier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saying things directly to the people who mean a lot to you can sometimes be hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. Hope you guys like this one.

“Good morning, Mom!” Sapphire immediately runs toward Dianne to give her a hug. She crouches down so she could kiss her youngest daughter on the forehead.

“Good morning, Sapphire,” Dianne smiles softly. She straightens as Pearl nears her, and she kisses her too, this time on the cheek.

“Euk,” Lapis gags quietly.

Dianne turns to look at her, and she’s almost nervous that she heard her. Dianne, however, offers her a polite smile. 

“Good morning, Lapis.”

She looks away before noncommittally saying, “Mornin’” and continuing to eat her bacon. Dianne doesn’t say anything and just sits on her chair together with her daughters. 

“Have you heard about the competition, Mom?” Sapphire says as soon as she’s seated. “We made it to the next round.”

“I did,” Dianne nods. “I’m so proud of you two.”

“The next one is in two months. Will you go watch this time?”

Dianne makes an apologetic smile, and Lapis already knows what her response is going to be.

“You know how busy I am, Sapphire.”

Sapphire deflates and her voice falters. “Oh, yeah. I just –“

“It’ll be on January 15, Mom,” Pearl intervenes with a controlled voice. “It’s still a few months away. You might not have anything planned then. If you don’t,” Pearl’s fringes move a bit, and Lapis can see how hopeful and pleading her eyes are, “could you please come and watch. We worked really hard on it.”

Dianne’s face doesn’t stop being remorseful and she sighs. “I understand. I would love to come and watch you. But if I really do happen to have important work when the time comes for your competition… I don’t want to get your hopes up only to disappoint you with promises that I can’t keep.”

Everyone is quiet, and it’s the kind that Lapis doesn’t like. Looking at her sisters, her heart breaks a little, and she speaks up even though she told herself not to whilst in Dianne’s presence.

“Hey, Sapphire,” the younger girl looks up, a little surprised. “Are you guys the first to perform?”

“… no. We’re third to the last.”

Pearl gives her a look, but she ignores it. 

“Unlike you guys, I won’t be excused for school that day. But, I guess if I hurry I can get there in time to catch you performance.” She glances briefly at Dianne. “I’ll take a video of it if you like.”

A smile starts to form on Sapphire’s face, and Pearl smirks, understanding what she’s saying. Dianne remains silent, instead looking at Lapis searchingly.

“Really?” Sapphire asks.

“Eh, sure,” Lapis shrugs. “I’m bored anyway.”

Eventually Dianne sighs. “I have meetings with Dina starting this month and the next three since she’s coming back,” Dianne pauses, and Lapis suddenly has a feeling she has heard that name before, “but I’ll try my best to make it. If I don’t, I’ll have to ask Lapis to let me watch that video.”  
Sapphire beams, and Lapis’ heart warms at it, especially after always seeing a neutral expression on her face. She feels something bump her hand under the table, and when she looks to her left, Pearl is smiling at her. 

She returns the fistbump.

 

 

“It’s sooo coooold.”

Lapis grits her teeth as she finishes her painting from yesterday. To her left, Peridot snickers. 

“That’s what you get for wearing such… skimpy… outfits during the fall.”

Lapis tilts her head. “Huh?”

“Uh. Do you not know what it means?”

“Not exactly my first language, Peridot,” she points out.

“Oh. Right. I sometimes forget that haha. It simply means that your clothes show too much skin. Especially for a season such as this one.”

Lapis looks at her plaid shirt. “What are you talking about? It’s even buttoned up. What’s so skimpy about that?”

“You’re wearing a mini skirt!” She gestures wildly at it, and it almost makes her laugh. “You should really cover up properly, Lapis,” she chides her without looking away from the canvas she’s sketching on. “I know, a girl as pretty as you should impress the boys and what-not, but your health is important, too. What if you get a cold? Then what if you’ll have to skip school because of that?” She cringes as she says the last sentence.

Lapis feels her cheeks burn a little at being called pretty, but covers it with a chuckle. “Yeah, sure, _Mom_. I’ll make sure to wear my blanket tomorrow.”

Peridot scowls. “Can’t you go one day without using sarcasm?”

Lapis shrugs.

“Oh my god….” Vidalia groans from her table, both hands clutching her head. “I’ve got an annoying hang-over right now, so could you two please, just stop flirting for a minute.”

They both glance at each other then back at Vidalia.

“I fail to see how _that_ was flirting,” Peridot says at the same time Lapis speaks.

“You drank last night? But it was only Monday yesterday.”

Vidalia’s hands let go of her head and lets her chin fall on her desk. “Barb invited me and Greg for a drink. I couldn’t resist.”

They both grimace at the poor adult in front of them until the sound of the door suddenly opening surprises them.

“Lapis, Lapis, Lapis!” Steven gleefully exclaims as he tackles her with a hug. It’s really warm, so she couldn’t resist hanging onto him. He looks up with stars in his eyes. “Hi…”

“Hey, Steven,” Lapis finds herself smiling.

He beams back at her and goes over to Vidalia to hug her.

“Hey!” Peridot calls out from where she’s standing. “How come _I_ don’t get a hug?”

“Oh. But Peridot, I already saw you during lunch break.” He stretches out his arms. “Do you want one?”

“Too late!” She turns back to her canvas. “The moment is already lost.”

“Moment shmoment!” 

He walks over to him and gives her a bone-crushing hug. Peridot huffs, but Lapis can see that she appreciates it. 

“You seem to be on a good mood,” Lapis points out.

“Hm? Oh, that’s ‘cause Pearl and Garnet are gonna be visiting tomorrow! It’ll only be for a bit, but it’s got me really excited.”

Lapis raises a brow. “Pearl? And Garnet?”

“Pearl Hugh,” Peridot elaborates. “The one I talked to you about yesterday. Garnet Joule is Ruby’s older sister.”

Lapis is a little taken aback. “Wait. Ruby has an older sister?”

“Yes,” Peridot answers. “Aside from the fact that she looks like a taller version of Ruby, they’re both nothing alike. Garnet is always calm and cool.”

“Uh-huh!” Steven nods his head. “She’s super cool. And Pearl’s so nice and thoughtful all the time. They both helped raise me when I was really young. Once they had to go to Empire City University though, they had to stay there so I don’t see them so much.” Steven looks down. “I really miss them.”

“Hey.” Lapis reaches out to put a hand on his shoulder. “It’s okay. You’ll see them tomorrow, right?”

The stars go back in his eyes. “Yeah. You’re right! Oh, hey, Lapis! I just remembered something.”

“Hey, Steven,” Vidalia drawls from where she lying dead on the table. “Could you tone down your voice a little bit? Miss V’s got a really bad headache.”

“Oh. Sure,” he whispers. “Anyway, I talked about you with Pearl and Garnet and Pearl was surprised when I told her you come from the Philippines. She said that her grandma’s actually Filipino. Pearl’s never actually been there, but isn’t it cool? You could be like relatives or something.”

Lapis holds back a scoff. “Yeah. Or something.”

“So, I thought, maybe you could teach me some words from your language, Lapis. So I could surprise her.”

“Hmmm,” she considers this, and thinks that she really won’t lose anything if she does. “Sure. Why not? What kinda words?”

“Just simple stuff. Like “Good morning”, or “how are you?” or “I like you” or “where’s the bathroom?”. Stuff like that.”

Lapis glances at Peridot, who’s just silently sketching, and the words come out of her mouth without her thinking about it.

“ _May gusto ako sayo._ ”

Peridot jolts. She turns to look at Lapis but she goes back to Steven, who’s trying to pronounce it.

“Mahy gustow… That’s a little long. What’s it mean?”

“I like you.” She can feel Peridot staring at her, but she ignores it. “Or you could just say “ _Gusto kita_.”

“Yeah. I like that much better.”

They didn’t get to draw much that day. Lapis just taught some simple words to Steven. Some time during it, Peridot put down her pencil and joined in. She does love learning.

When she got home, Lapis rolled around her bed and groaned to herself.

“Dammit, Lazuli. You better pray she didn’t memorize that and look it up in the internet later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although 'May gusto ako sayo' and 'Gusto kita' are both 'I like you' when translated to English, the first one lies a little more to the romantic side. It means liking someone romantically.
> 
> When I was still forming this story in my head, this was one of the first scenes I came up with (the confessing in a different language but Peri not understanding it). I'm sooo happy I finally got to write it down.


	13. Short Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lapis sees some new faces, but the one Lapis wants to see doesn't seem to be present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I can't believe I posted this on A Piece for Them by accident hahahaha
> 
> Anyway  
> Sorry this took so long. Hope you guys enjoy and comment :)

“Lapis? Are you okay?” Sapphire asks as the three sisters are walking on their way to school.

“Yup.”

“Lapis,” Pearl says calmly as she pulls her hand from her mouth. “Don’t bite your nails. It’s inappropriate.” Her tone goes from stern to worried. “Are you still worried about what you said yesterday?”

“Uuuurgggghh…” Lapis drags her hands on her face.

“That means ‘Yes’,” Sapphire says and Pearl smiles.

“Thank you, Sapphire. Anyway, Lapis, you were just teaching Steven, right? It’s fine.”

“I know it should be fine… But I can’t help it. I said it straight. To her face. It means I’m implying _something_! What if she got that?”

“Oh, don’t worry Lapis.” Sapphire puts a comforting hand on her arm. “Peridot’s really smart. But she’s also really dense when it comes to interactions with people. Well, at least, it’s what Ruby tells me.”

Lapis doesn’t not believe that, but she looks to Pearl for confirmation, anyway. She just shrugs.

“She isn’t exactly _my_ friend.”

Lapis sighs, dragging her feet as they near their school. For the first time since she’s met her, Lapis is dreading seeing Peridot. Just a little bit. Which is why there’s a mix of disappointment and relief when she doesn’t see her in her usual seat.

_That’s odd. She’s never been late before._

Lapis recalls the first time she arrived at a class before Peridot did. It was when Peridot didn’t arrive at all. 

And she didn’t.

 

 

“Hey, Lapis!” Steven greets her as soon as she opens the door.

Lapis looks for pointy blonde hair, but she doesn’t spot it. Peridot’s not in the club, too. Instead, she sees five people in the room, including Vidalia, Ruby and Steven. The remaining two are young women she has never seen before. They’re both rather tall and probably a few years older than Lapis.

“Let me introduce you to them.” Suddenly, Lapis is being pulled at the arm by a very happy Steven. “Garnet, Pearl, this is Lapis. The newest member I’ve been talking to you about.”

Lapis stands awkwardly in front of the two women who are looking at her expectantly. “… Uh. Yo.” 

Steven beams. “Lapis, these are Pearl and Garnet.”

According to Steven, Garnet and Pearl have been friends for a long time, but Lapis wouldn’t have figured that out if she saw them without knowing who they were. The two women seem like very different people. 

Pearl looks like one of those prim and proper girls Lapis sees in T.V. Her strawberry blonde hair is cut short, especially at the back of her head, and cleanly brushed back. The cardigan and blouse she’s wearing is free from any wrinkle or stain. Garnet, meanwhile, looks like a main protagonist for an action movie. Her thick, dark hair is styled in some sort of afro that would probably look ridiculous on someone else, but somehow, she makes it work. She’s wearing dark glasses that hide her eyes and a maroon leather jacket over her black shirt.

“It’s nice to finally meet you,” Garnet says with a cool British accent. She stretches out her hand, but Lapis doesn’t immediately take it. She looks cautiously at her before she finally does, slowly. 

“Yeah, sure.”

Garnet smiles, and when she lets go Pearl shakes her hand, too.

“It certainly is a pleasure,” Pearl says. When she talks, it’s as if she’s always singing. Like an excited mother talking to a child. “I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“I’ll bet.” Lapis glances at Steven who just scratches his head timidly.

“It’s not just Steven.” Garnet nods toward Ruby. “My sister talks a lot about you, too.”

Ruby reddens. “Hey! No, I don’t!”

Garnet just shrugs and pats her sister’s head.

Sister. Garnet and Ruby are sisters. Lapis almost forgot about that.

“You’re like a bigger Ruby.”

Everyone looks at her, and Lapis realizes too late that those words came from her own mouth. She was just about to scramble for an apology when everyone in the room starts laughing, including Pearl and Garnet.

“Yes, that is quite true,” Pearl says with a hand covering her giggles.

Ruby actually looks proud to be told that she looks like Garnet. “In a few years, when I’m as tall as Sis, you guys won’t even be able to tell us apart,” she says with a big grin and her arms crossed.

“Nah, I’m sure it wouldn’t be that hard,” Garnet puts a hand on her hip. “I’m the Hot One.”

Ruby raises a finger as if to object, but concedes with a shrug. “Eh. She’s not wrong.”

Garnet chuckles and takes her shades off. Lapis is surprised to see that her left eye is brown while her right eye is blue. Carefully, Garnet places her shades over her younger sister’s eyes. “You can be the Cool One, though.”

Ruby beams and Lapis thinks that Garnet is definitely the Cool One, too. Excitedly, Ruby pulls Garnet over to the area of the clubroom where they keep most of their finished artwork. Steven’s there, too, with Pearl. With no one bothering her, Lapis took that time to look at the door, somehow hoping that Peridot would swing it open with a huge smile, just as she always does. Her eyes are torn away from the door when she hears Pearl speak up. She’s talking to Vidalia while Ruby and Steven are still looking at sculptures and paintings with Garnet.

“Where is Peridot, anyway? I believe she doesn’t have a meeting with the Robotics team today.”

“Beats me,” Vidalia shrugs, her chin resting on her hand. “You should ask Lapis. They’re ‘the best of friends’!” 

Lapis narrows her eyes at Vidalia who just smirks. Pearl seems convinced enough.

“Oh?” Pearl curiously says as she spins toward Lapis who shifts awkwardly.

“I’m not really even sure she came to school. I didn’t see her in my class this morning.”

Pearl huffs with her hands on her hips. “Honestly, the only day we visit and she decides to take a leave of absence? Maybe I should’ve made Buck the president instead.”

“He doesn’t want to be,” Vidalia says.

“Yes, I know…” Pearl sighs. “I just think that maybe leaving both the Robotics team and Art Club to her is too much for her… considering what she already has to deal with.”

Lapis raises her brows at that, wondering about what Pearl insinuated. She was just about to ask about it when Pearl looks up at her again.

“You’re a friend of Peridot’s, yes?” Lapis ponders it a bit before reluctantly giving a nod. Pearl smiles at that and leans on Vidalia’s table with a wistful look on her face. “You know, before I left, that girl was a little ball of anger and haughtiness.”

“… Uh, I’m assuming you mean more than she is now.”

“Oh, definitely. She was a bit more… _sour_ … during her first year here.”

“Yeah, and you were salty,” Vidalia interjects. “That’s why you guys matched.”

Pearl purses her lips before chuckling. “More like _clashed_. She was so closed off during her first year here. She didn’t bother talking to anyone besides Juniper.” She turns her head towards Vidalia. “Remember how she would always have that scowl, her mouth almost always looked like the letter m?”

Vidalia cackles. “Still looks like that, but she doesn’t scowl as often anymore.” 

Pearl nods in agreement. “It’s a good thing Steven influenced him.”

Lapis thinks back to the time she met Steven and how he reminded her so much of her first encounter with Peridot, finally figuring out why. She thinks about what Pearl and Vidalia say Peridot used to be and compares it to the Peridot she sees every day, who smiles with her whole face and is passionate about art and sentimentality. She looks at Steven and silently thanks him for the Peridot _she_ knows. 

“If Peridot were here, she’d probably deny it,” Lapis finds herself saying, “but she’s grateful to you for making her love art. You were probably a good influence to her, too.”

Lapis inwardly cringes as she processes the words she has said. Sappy. _Sentimental_. Peridot must be influencing her, too.

Pearl gratefully smiles. “Thank you.” Lapis does her best to properly smile back. Pearl looks at her watch and sighs when she sees the time. She glances at the door, looking for something, before calling for Garnet. “We have to go.”

“Are you sure?” Garnet asks.

“Yes, she’s probably just –“

Pearl is interrupted when the door suddenly swings open. Lapis’ heart beats hard for a moment, thinking it might be Peridot, but her face falls when she sees a long mane of bleached hair instead of short, blonde hair.

“Peeeeaaaaarl,” Amethyst runs toward Pearl and tackles her with a hug. 

The older woman’s hip bumps on Vidalia’s desk, making her “ooof!” in pain. 

“Amethyst!” Pearl chides, but Lapis can see that she’s trying to force down a smile. “Please be more careful. I don’t think I could handle it if you attack me every time we get back at Beach City.”

Amethyst laughs and pulls away, but her hands are still gripping Pearl’s forearms. “Sorry, P. Last time I saw you was months ago. I couldn’t help myself.” 

Pearl sputters a little at that then cries in surprise when, suddenly, she and Amethyst are being lifted off the floor by Garnet with strength that Lapis almost doesn’t believe.

Amethyst’s laughter only dies down when Garnet puts them back on the ground. “Man, I missed you, too, Garnet.” She moves to hug her, and since Amethyst is as short as Peridot, the height difference is quite incredible. 

Garnet smiles and her dual-colored eyes soften. “Trust me. We did too.” Pearl and Garnet glance at each other, and their smiles turn apologetic.

“We have to go,” Pearl sighs. 

“Aaawwwee…” Steven whines and Ruby groans along with him. “Do you really have to go? It hasn’t even been an hour yet.”

“Sorry, Steven,” Garnet pats his head consolingly and puts an arm around her pouting sister. “We still have classes tomorrow.”

Ruby crosses her arms and huffs. “College is stupid.”

Garnet and Pearl say their goodbyes to each one of them, saying that it was nice to meet Lapis while shaking her hand again. They’re just about to go out of the door when Steven jumps and pulls on Pearl’s sleeve.

“ _Ingat_!” he says, his face beaming. He’s clearly proud that he remembered one of the words Lapis taught him.

Garnet’s clueless, but Pearl is only momentarily surprised before smiling and hugging him again. “We will,” she says when she pulls away.

They wave goodbye until Garnet closes the door. Amethyst slumps on the floor, her face dejected.

“Dang. If only practice finished sooner…”

“At least you made it,” Ruby says. “Peridot isn’t even here.”

“Yeah.” Steven faces Lapis. “Is Peridot okay? Is she sick?”

Lapis was just about say that she isn’t sure when Amethyst speaks up.

“Nah, she’s fine,” she says with a shrug. “She’s just with her mom. She texted me a while ago. She’ll be back tomorrow.”  
Lapis hand ghosts over her pocket where her phone is tucked in, wondering why Peridot didn’t inform her, even though she already knows the answer. She’s not as close to her as Amethyst is.  
Steven smiles, content and reassured. “Okay.” He faces Lapis again, his face expectant. “So… what did you think of Garnet and Pearl?”

For any other person, she would have just shrugged, but for Steven, she actually thinks it over.

“Garnet’s pretty cool, I guess. Talking to Pearl… was weird.”

Steven tilts his head in confusion.

“She’s got the same name as my sister.” She shrugs. “It’s bound to be weird.”

They all laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still getting used to writing more than three people conversing in one scene, so bare with me. This chapter may not have come out as good as it could be. I'm much more used to drawing, you see?
> 
> Btw, I actually have sketches of this AU on my tumblr account. If you want to see it, check it out. The comic there might or might not happen, depends on how much I'm gonna change from my original plans. 
> 
> http://barbara-lazuli.tumblr.com/post/151853591338/sketches-of-a-lapidot-art-au-ive-been-working-on


	14. Definitely Not Stalking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot's been absent for much too long, Lapis thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya, guys! Hope you guys like this one, cuz I had fun typing it.

It’s been a week since Lapis last saw Peridot. A _week_.

For some reason, none of the teachers seem to be complaining about Peridot’s absence. It seems that Amethyst has been helping Peridot make up for the school work she’s been missing since Lapis would always catch the shorter girl talking to teachers and handing out papers. That still irks her. A lot.

For days, she’s been contemplating to just straight up text or call the other girl, but the same mantra keeps repeating in her head over and over and over again, preventing her from taking any meaningful action.

_You’re not_ that _close to her. Don’t bother. She has Amethyst, anyway._

Instead, she’s been getting second-hand information from her sisters. According to Pearl, Juniper was only absent the first day Peridot was. After that, she hasn’t missed a single school day or club meeting. Meanwhile, Sapphire has been talking to Amethyst. Apparently, they are actually good friends, an information that still surprises Lapis. Amethyst has been informing Peridot of the things she has missed at school, and Lapis’ suspicions are already confirmed.

Unfortunately, neither June nor Amethyst are willing to disclose the reason behind Peridot’s absences. That is why Lapis is now left wondering in their club room, with Vidalia and the rest of the club, mindlessly drawing on her canvas.

“Hey. Lapis.” 

Silence.

“Lapis, hey.” 

No response.

“Lapis!”

She tears her eyes away from what she’s doing, her eyes landing instead on her club adviser. “Wha – huh? What?”

“What are you doing?”

“…. Drawing.”

Vidalia cocks an eyebrow. “No, you’re not. That’s just a bunch of scribbles. They don’t even form a picture.”

“Y-you don’t know that!” she says indignantly. “I mean, all those famous artists get to throw paint around their canvas and those rich idiots still pay for them.”

“That’s because they’re famous,” she points out matter-of-factly. “Kid, they could wipe their asses in a canvas and those idiots would still pay for them.”

“Would they really?” Steven asks Buck from behind Vidalia.

“Nah,” he shakes his head.

“And besides, you were supposed to draw Amethyst today,” Vidalia points at the girl mindlessly reading a comic book from where she’s seated.

“Yo,” Amethyst waves a hand without looking at them.

Lapis sighs and puts her charcoal pencil down. “Sorry, it’s just… Peridot’s been absent the whole week last week.”

“What. That’s it?” Vidalia puts a hand on her hip. “You just miss the little nerd?”

Lapis doesn’t respond, her face red and hot. Vidalia smirks and Lapis’ tomato-colored face scowls.

“Awe, relax, Lap.” Amethyst stands up from her chair, earning a “hey, dude, stay still!” from Buck which she ignores. She wraps an arm around Lapis’ back (probably because she can’t reach her shoulders) and she isn’t even in the mood to shrug it off. “Peri does it all the time. She’s just out on a vacation with her mom.”

Lapis isn’t reassured, her head shaking. “But what if she got kidnapped? Or, or… what if her mom had her transferred to a school in America?!”

“Kid. We _are_ in America,” Vidalia deadpans.

 

Lapis groans and uses a hand to grip her locks of blue hair. Amethyst finally lets go off her. “ _Yung mga buwisit kasi na mga palabas ‘pag hapon, naimpluwensyahan na ‘ko…_ **” Lapis grumbles. When Lapis finally releases her hair, her voice is a little calmer. “It’s just… aren’t you guys worried?”

“Well, we were the first time,” Steven speaks up, offering a consoling smile. “But she always turns out fine right after. She’ll be fine, Lapis. She always is.”

“Yeah,” Amethyst agrees. “Don’t worry. Peri’s a big girl. Even though she isn’t, _literally_.” Amethyst offers her a smile, but there’s a serious look in her eyes. “She’s just with her mom.”

But that’s the problem. Lapis remembers all those times Peridot would have those looks that don’t quite fit the Peridot she knows: sad, uncomfortable, or blank. She remembers how the Juniper and Peridot seem to have a strained relationship. She remembers the times that a crack would appear on Peridot’s always smiling face, making Lapis think that there’s something happening in the Johnson household.

Steven and the others may be used to it, but Lapis isn’t, so she has a good reason to be worried. She doesn’t even _like_ worrying! It’s time to do something about it so she could get rid of this feeling gnawing on her chest.

When Vidalia declares that it’s time for them to go home, Lapis pulls Amethyst back so that they could stay behind.

She gets to the point. “What’s Peridot’s address?”

Amethyst blinks a couple of times before chortling like a madman. She’s always laughing. “What, are you gonna turn into Peri’s stalker?!” she says after wiping a tear from her eye.

Lapis just rolls her eyes. “I see you giving Peridot’s schoolwork to the teachers for her. I know you must be getting them from her house.”

“Ha! Nevermind. You already _are_ a stalker. You know, you can just ask Peri’s sis, right? Isn’t she tight with Pearl and Sapphire?”

Lapis thinks about it. “I dislike her more than I do you. Asking you is the lesser evil.”

“Ouch,” Amethyst holds her chest dramatically, but she doesn’t seem offended. There’s a smile on her face.

“It’s nothing personal. I hate everyone.”

“Oh, don’t worry,” Amethyst waves a hand indifferently. “I know you’re just salty ‘cuz you’re jealous of me.”

For the second time that day, Lapis’ face colors. “I-I am _not_!”

Amethyst chortles again and Lapis is starting to second-guess whether she hates Juniper or this girl more.

“Oh, man! The face you just made was priceless! Okay, okay,” her laughter dies down, and she snickers one last time before she manages to keep a straight face again. She looks searchingly at Lapis, whose blue eyes don’t budge from Amethyst’s brown ones. Whatever she was searching for, she must have found it because eventually she holds her hands up with a chuckle and rummages for something in her bag. From it she produces a green notebook covered with stickers of the stereotypical alien head. “Here,” she hands it to Lapis. “It’s Peridot’s. That’s where I write everything she’s missed that aren’t notes.” She takes out another piece of paper and writes something on it. When Lapis takes it, she sees that it’s directions to the Johnson household. “I’m actually getting tired of going there every day. I could use a day-off! You take my place. It’ll be good for Peri to see someone else’s face, anyway.”

Lapis looks at the piece paper and notebook then back to Amethyst. “Thanks.”

“Sure thing!” Amethyst turns to walk away while waving a hand. “Good luck trespassing Peri’s house!”

A few passing students turn to look at them but Lapis can’t find it in herself to care. She passes by the Glee club’s room, peaking in to see that they’re still in the middle of practice. Vidalia dismissed them earlier than usual, Lapis realizes. Juniper’s in front of the members, talking about something Lapis can’t hear. She spots her sisters attentively listening to Juniper. She takes her phone out and texts Pearl.

**Me:** _I’m just outside your room. Miss V dismissed us half an hour early. I’m gonna visit Peridot, so go home without me, okay?_

She can see Pearl reading her text from the window. When she’s finished, she looks at the window. She gives her a thumbs up which Lapis returns. She receives a text from her before leaving.

**Porl:** _I’ll cover for you if Mom gets suspicious._

_Be careful._

 

 

The bus ride from Beach city to Empire city took around half an hour. That means that Juniper is just about to dismiss the Glee club’s practice by the time Lapis got off the bus. Lapis doesn’t really want to see the older Johnson when she visits their home, so she has to hurry up if she doesn’t want Juniper to catch up to her. It’s a good thing that their house isn’t very far from where the bus dropped her off.

Eventually, Lapis finds herself standing in front of a rather huge yellow house. For some reason, Lapis expected Peridot’s home to be colored green. She takes a glance at the doorbell beside the gate, but the thought of the possibility of facing Peridot’s mother crosses her mind. She doesn’t even want to see her own mom, so the thought of talking to Peridot’s is making her scowl even more.

Taking in a deep breath, she finally presses the button, steeling herself for whoever will be appearing behind the brown wooden door. She waits a beat, and then another, but no one comes. A little frustrated, she presses the button again. There’s a muffled sound, but Lapis can recognize that voice anywhere and she can feel her face brighten up a little. 

It’s been a week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger... This was supposed to be longer, but then I decided to just cut it there cuz I'm having problems writing the other half. The good news is, chapter 5 might be updated a little earlier, so look forward to that. :)
> 
> **"It's because of those damn afternoon shows influencing me..."  
> This is a reference to the drama shows in Philippine T.V. especially during the afternoon. Yeah. They always involve those stuff. I have no idea why.


	15. Boxers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis is just concerned. That's all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I told you guys that I'd update early? hahahahahahaha
> 
> Yeah. I made this a little longer and fluffier than usual so... I hope that makes up for it. ;)

When the door opens, she can finally see the messy blonde hair she’s been looking for the past week… except that it’s so much more unruly than usual. Although Peridot’s hair always sticks up, her blonde hair has always been an organized mess, if that makes sense. Right now, it’s sticking up everywhere. She’s wearing an oversized shirt so big that it’s almost covering the boxer shorts that she’s wearing. 

She thinks that over again for a second. _Boxer shorts. She’s in her underwear._

Lapis feels her face heat up again so she peels her eyes away from Peridot’s pale legs up to her green eyes that are narrowed and uncovered by glasses.

_God, she’s adorable. Calm your gay ass, Lazuli._

“Lapis? Is that you?!” Peridot’s eyes remain narrowed, her voice disbelieving. She must not be seeing very clearly without her glasses. Gingerly, she walks over to open the gate for Lapis, but she stops her.

“Wait a minute, you’re gonna come out just like that?” she tries to say as flatly as she can. “In your underwear?”

Peridot rolls her eyes and holds the gate open for Lapis. “They’re just shorts, Lapis. But still, could you hurry up inside? It’s freezing out here.”

Peridot ushers her inside and Lapis almost whistles as she sees the interior of the house. The Bleu household isn’t small. Heck, she almost failed holding back a gasp when she first got there. Peridot’s home, however, is so much bigger. There are expensive-looking paintings and furniture everywhere. 

“Whoa,” Lapis couldn’t hold herself back as she looks around. “You didn’t tell me you were rich, Johnson. Maybe I shouldn’t have treated you to ice cream.”

Peridot snorts and Lapis almost beams at the sound. “Your mother isn’t exactly poor, either.”

“Eh,” Lapis shrugs. “ _Dianne’s_ the one who’s rich. Her house isn’t _this_ fancy, anyway.”

Peridot grins amusedly and Lapis’ heart almost swells at the sight. Lapis doesn’t know if it’s because Peridot isn’t wearing glasses at the moment or because she hasn’t seen her for over a week, but whatever the reason, Peridot’s eyes look so much greener.

“… so we better get to my room.”

“Huh?” Lapis blinks, her cheeks tinting when she registers only the tail end of what Peridot said. “What did you say?”

Peridot turns to look at her quizzically and stops midway climbing the stairs. “I said we should go up to my room. My mother doesn’t really like it when we bring our guests to the living room since it’s for _her_ guests.”

“Oh, uh…” Lapis wants to say that no, there’s no need to, she won’t take long, but the word that comes out of her mouth is, “Sure.”

She follows Peridot up the flight of stairs and into her room which is also bigger than Lapis’. Unlike the rest of the house that is covered in Yellow wallpapers, Peridot’s room is mostly green, just as what Lapis expected. It’s clean enough, except for the bed which isn’t made and the desktop computer that’s cluttered with numerous papers. She looks at the unmade bed again and looks at Peridot.

“Did you just wake up?”

Peridot grins sheepishly. “I woke up from a _nap_. I haven’t really had time to sleep lately… I had… a _lot_ to do.” She looks over the pile of papers cluttered around her desktop. “I was really tired, okay?”

Lapis looks at Peridot again, taking in how she looks when she just woke up, then once again looking away when she realizes her eyes have drifted to Peridot’s mostly bare legs again.

“So,” Peridot speaks up. “Why did you come here?”

“Oh, I, uh…” she stops, realizing that she doesn’t really want to say that she’s been worried because she hasn’t seen her in a week. She’s already confessed in a different language. Does she really need to be so obvious? “Amethyst said she was getting tired of bringing your schoolwork for you. So today I did it in her place.”

It’s not really a lie. It is what Amethyst said. She isn’t very sure if Amethyst was being honest about that herself, however. Peridot grumbles unintelligibly about something as she puts on a pair of sweatpants. Lapis gives her the green notebook when she’s finished.

“Well, that’s Amethyst for ya,” Peridot sighs and sits on the bed. She motions for Lapis to take a seat. She chooses the rolling chair near the computer and sets her bag on the floor beside her. “I guess you’ll be asking me why I’ve been absent this whole time, huh?”

Lapis considers it before shaking her head. “It’s fine if you don’t want to. I just want to know if you’re okay.” Lapis inwardly cringes when she hears what she just said.

_Geez. So much for not being obvious._

“I’m fine…” Peridot says mid-yawn. “’Just sleepy.”

“Because of this?” Lapis nods at the clutter of paper behind her. Peridot nods. “What are those anyway? New plans for your new nerd-bot?”

“Heh,” Peridot laughs mirthlessly. “It’s…” Peridot looks over Lapis who raises a brow. “Amethyst hasn’t told you?”

“Nope,” Lapis turns the rolling chair so she can rest her forearms on the backrest. 

Peridot smiles, probably thanking Amethyst in her mind. “I have a, um, part-time job, I guess.”

“A part-time job on top of being the President of the Art Club _and_ leader of the Robotics team?” Lapis couldn’t help the awe in her voice. She looks around Peridot’s huge room again. “Do you even _need_ it?”

“Well,” Peridot shrugs, “kind of. I don’t really do it for the money. I do it for the experience. It’s like an on-the-job training.”

“Under what?”

“Under my Mom.”

“Peridot, what does your mom do?”

Peridot tilts her head. “You don’t know?” Lapis shakes her head. Peridot shifts on the bed, obviously thinking if she should tell Lapis about it. “She’s uh… involved with cars, I guess?”

“What. Is she a car sales person or something?”

“Hmm… something like that,” Peridot shrugs as she folds her legs in front of her chest.

Lapis was just about to ask how a salesperson can have this much money when her eye catches something: a green head with huge beady eyes just behind Peridot.

“Oh my god,” Lapis breathes a laugh. “Is that a plushie?”

Peridot’s head darts toward the alien plushie. She jumps and sputters before hastily covering it up with her comforter. “Wh-what are you talking about? I don’t see anything.”

“You’re an awful liar.” Lapis stands up and walks over toward the bed. Peridot’s eyes dart everywhere but her hands never leave the comforter. Lapis reaches out to uncover the alien, but Peridot won’t budge. “It’s not like you’re hiding anything in here, so why won’t you let me take this blanket?” she says in a mockingly sweet voice as she struggles to get the covers off.

“Wha- well, of course I’m not, it’s just that – HAHAHAHAHAHA!”

Peridot finally releases her grip when Lapis’ other hand go for her sides. Apparently, Peridot Johnson is reeeaaally ticklish because she’s barely even touching her but the smaller girl is already lying on the bed, almost dying of laughter. Peridot tries to escape but two legs on each side of her lap prevent her from doing so.

“Aha!” Lapis triumphantly holds the plush doll up.

“Hey! Lazuliiiiii….” Peridot whines from underneath her.

“Whoa,” Lapis doesn’t get off her, remaining seated on the smaller girl’s lap. “Dude, this thing’s almost as big as you. Where did you even get this?”

“Funland Amusement Park,” Peridot grumbles with a red face. “I wanted it really bad, so Amethyst helped me win it.”

Lapis’ cocky smile dissolves. She looks at the plushie again, now seeing it differently. “That’s sweet of her.”

Peridot tries to shrug from where she’s lying on her back. “Uh… can you, um, get off me now? I can’t feel my legs.”

Lapis flushes but covers it by making an offended face as she moves away. “I’m not even that heavy.”

“Yeah, well, when you’re as small as me, everything is heavy,” Peridot laughs as she sits up. 

For a beat, no one speaks, and Lapis gets a closer look at Peridot’s face without her glasses. Her eyes really are greener and her eyes look bigger. She looks different. It’s not that Peridot looks better with or without her glasses. She just looks different and Lapis doesn’t hate it. Lapis hugs the plush alien tighter to her chest and she can recognize its scent to be Peridot’s. She immediately stops when she realizes what she’s doing and puts the toy down.

She’d spent so much time being stupid smitten that she only now realized that Periodt looks like she’s thinking deeply about something. She turns to look at Lapis and opens her mouth to say something when someone knocks on the door. The person doesn’t wait for an answer and immediately swings the unlocked door open, revealing Juniper Johnson.

“Dot, Mom said that we’re going to eat outside, so what do you want for…” Juniper looks up from her phone and realizes that there’s someone else besides her sister in the room. “… dinner.” Her eyelids lower, not bitter, but not friendly either. “Oh. It’s you. Lapiz Lasuli.”

Lapis can feel her face mirror Juniper’s expression and ignores the memory of Pearl saying that the two girls are so much alike. “It’s Lapis Lazuli.”

“’Doesn’t matter,” Juniper says noncommittally as she finishes typing on her phone before tucking it in her pocket and looks at Peridot. “I didn’t know we were going to have visitors.”

Peridot glances at Lapis amusedly, “I didn’t either.”

They both snicker but June doesn’t even so much as smile. 

“Whatever,” Juniper sighs and turns back to Lapis. “If I were you, Lapiz, I wouldn’t let Mom see you still here. She doesn’t like uninvited teenagers.”

“You know what? I’m actually gonna go,” She stands and fetches her bag. “I just realized that I don’t like teenagers who can’t pronounce names right.”

Lapis smirks as she hears Peridot snort from behind her. Juniper’s still frowning. With a scoff, she walks out of the room.

“Is your sister gonna snitch on you? I just realized that may have gotten you into trouble.”

“Nah, it’s fine,” Peridot waves a hand imperturbably as she gets a coat from her cabinet. “June’s not like that. She’ll just think it’s a waste of time and energy. Come on. I’ll walk you to the bus stop.”

Compared to her walk from the bus stop, the walk towards it was a lot faster. Or maybe it just seemed like that because Lapis is talking to someone. As they talk, the air is cool enough for fog to come out of their mouths. Lapis is almost amazed by it if it weren’t for the stupid cold. When they get there, Peridot says that it will only be a few minutes before the bus arrives, so they wait.

“No way,” Lapis laughs as Peridot tells her a story about that one time Pearl and Peridot each made a robot and made them compete against each other.

“It was a good thing the tree didn’t destroy my robonoid,” Peridot stands straighter with her head held high. “It just goes to show that my creations are strong and durable.”

“Did Pearl’s make it too?” Lapis asks with a raised brow.

Peridot’s posture slackens a little. “W-well, yes, but a tie still wasn’t a loss, so I didn’t lose!”

Lapis laughs and white fog comes out of her mouth. Lapis hugs her arms a little tighter to herself. Peridot looks at her before taking her coat off and handing it to Lapis.

“What? No way,” Lapis tries to push it away, but Peridot won’t let her. “What about you? That shirt isn’t very thick.”

“It’s fine. My house is just a couple of blocks from here, but you still have to get to ride the bus to Beach city _and_ walk home. You need it more than I do. Just give it back to me tomorrow.”

Lapis looks at Peridot’s still glasses-less eyes before giving in with a sigh. “Okay, but in one condition,” she adds as she puts the coat on. “Don’t come out of your house wearing only boxers again.”

“What?” Peridot raises an amused brow. “There was no one else outside.”

“Still! What if some pervert saw you next time?!”

“Oh, please. There’s nothing attractive about me to perve on, anyway.”

“What are you talking about? You’re plenty attractive!”

Peridot’s face flushes and Lapis’ does, too, when she realizes what she has just said.

_Shit, shit, shit, putang ina, anak ng -_

Lapis’ train of thought is interrupted when the bus finally arrives and stops in front of them. Yelping a quick good bye, she jumps on the vehicle without looking back. Before the doors close, she hears Peridot’s small voice pipe up.

“Text me when you get home!”

Lapis finds an empty seat and crashes on it, her face hot in spite of the cold that the rest of her body is feeling. She presses her face to the window to cool down and it works, but it doesn’t slow down her heart that’s running a mile per hour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :/
> 
> :T
> 
> :)
> 
> :3


	16. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Those three words mean a lot to Lapis. To a lot of people, really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. Hope you guys like this chapter as much as I do.

Lapis slammed the door as soon as she got home, forgetting about the possibility of Dianne hearing it. Fortunately, the woman isn’t home, only her younger sisters who just walked out of the dining room after hearing the sound of the door being loudly shut.

“Lapis?” Sapphire worriedly goes over to her, Pearl just behind her. “Are you okay? And did you run here? Your face is all red.”

“Uh…” Lapis stammers for something to say. She comes up empty. “I’m such a fucking idiot.” Her hands cover her still red face. “I’m panicking over such a stupid thing.”

Sapphire and Pearl exchange a look before the older of the two speaks up. “Can you tell us what happened?”

In the living room as they’re all seated on the couch, she told them everything and they listened earnestly, but not without a few side comments every once in a while. She often had to be coaxed into finishing the story as she would pause in embarrassment, the repressed smiles of her sisters not helping.

“Okay!” Lapis exclaims when she’s done retelling everything. “Go ahead. If you dare laugh at me, I’m gonna throw a pillow at your face.”

Pearl smiles at her, a hand moving rest on her shoulder. “Lapis, it’s –“

“Pffft!” 

Just as promised, Sapphire receives a pillow to the face. 

“Right, sorry,” Sapphire hides behind the pillow Lapis threw her, a smile still tugging her mouth and a hint of laughter in her voice. “Pearl? You were saying something?”

“It’s really cute.” That gets her a pillow, too. “Wha-?” Pearl laughs. “I didn’t even laugh!”

“You are now,” Lapis grumbles as she tightly embraces the last pillow. She drops her face on it, her words muffled but still audible. “I’m so obvious, I might as well have confessed to her.”

“Lapis, you kind of already have,” she hears Sapphire say. 

She lifts her face to look at her sisters. “That’s different. She just probably thought I was teaching Steven then.”

“Well, do you want to?” When Lapis looks at her blankly, Pearl elaborates. “Do you want to confess?”

Lapis can feel her face burn red. “What?! No way.”

“Why not?” Sapphire tilts her head.

“I think it’ll go well,” Pearl smiles.

“You guys are one to talk! You guys have probably been crushing on Juniper and Ruby for years now. Why don’t you go first?!” 

Pearl and Sapphire blush this time, the former stammering. 

“I-I do _not_ have a crush on Ruby!” That was the first time Lapis heard Sapphire raise her voice. “Pearl definitely has been procrastinating on her end, but I have no such feelings toward my friend!”

“Whoa, jeez, okay,” Lapis backs up. “Fine. I believe you.” For now.

Lapis looks at Pearl who remains quiet and red-faced. 

“I can’t.” She finally says with a quiet voice. “She… She doesn’t want someone like me.”

Lapis and Sapphire exchange a look – a look of sympathy… and a look of empathy. 

“Is it because you’re a girl?” Lapis asks.

Pearl shakes her head. “Not necessarily. Juniper wants someone confident, some who’s strong and sure of herself.” She heaves a sigh and smiles solemnly. “And I’m not like that. But I believe you have a chance.” She chuckles humorously. “You have no idea how annoyed June is because her sister keeps on talking about this ‘Lapiz Lasuli’ who joined the Art club and kept on making ‘marvellous improvements’. Peridot adores you.”

“You’re lying,” Lapis says, more to convince herself than anything else. “You don’t even know her. You can’t make me hope like that. Hope hurts. Wanting something hurts.”

“… Because it can get taken away?” Pearl says after a beat of silence.

Lapis nods, her eyes turning away from her sisters to instead land on her lap. She can see her nails digging into her thigh. 

“Back then, all I wanted was my Dad. Nothing else. I didn’t even hope for my mom to come back. I was fine, if it were just me and him.” Lapis doesn’t know why she’s telling this to them now of all times. Just a while ago, they were talking about how stupidly embarrassed and flustered she was after visiting Peridot. Now, she’s focusing all of her energy into stopping herself from crying. “That was all I dared to want. But he was still taken from me. My only family was taken from me.”

Suddenly, she can feel someone embracing her, long arms encircling her neck. Lapis can hear Pearl’s heartbeat, loud and clear. “If things can get taken away then you can get them back, too.”

“I can’t get that back,” she says against her chest. “Papa’s dead. I can’t get that back.”

Pearl tightens her hold on her. She’s not uncomfortable, but it’s making it harder for her to contain her tears. “You already have. You have us, Lapis. Me and Sapphire. I know you don’t believe it, but Mom’s here for you, too.” 

Lapis feels a lump on her throat and she realizes that Pearl’s collar is already wet with her tears.

“You still have a family.” Pearl’s voice sounds raw, like she’s crying, too.

A second pair of arms surrounds her waist, Sapphire’s blonde hair pressing against her cheek. “I never got to know our dad,” Sapphire says and Lapis can feel her tears on her neck. “He died before I was old enough to remember him. When Mom said we had another sister, I felt a little bad for Dad ‘cause I didn’t get mad at Mom for cheating on him. At least, not as mad as I’m supposed to be. I was just really happy… because it meant that our family was going to get bigger.” Just as Pearl did, Sapphire tightens her hold on her. “I’m really happy that we met you, Lapis. We really do love you. I’m sure Peridot does, too.”

Lapis wraps an arm around each sister, not trusting herself to say anything yet because of the lump on her throat. For now, she hopes to convey all of her feelings in her embrace. Pearl and Sapphire pull away at the same time but they all still have their arms wrapped loosely around each other.

“Thank you. But I’m pretty sure saying Peridot loves me is a bit of a stretch.” She tries to laugh. “We’ve only known each other for a couple of months.”

Pearl shakes her head. “I _think_ Sapphire’s point is… No matter what her answer is when you finally confess, she’ll surely still be your friend. You’re not going to lose her.”

Lapis wipes her eyes, takes a moment, then nods. She looks up. “Do I have to do it tomorrow though?”

They laugh. “Only if you want to,” Pearl says.

“God, no. But… Maybe soon.” She looks at Pearl who seems to understand what she’s about to ask before she even speaks. “What about you?”

Pearl smiles, still. “… Maybe soon.”

They eat dinner as they always do and clean up before going upstairs to their own rooms. Lapis stops herself as she holds the doorknob of her room, calling out to both of her sisters before they retreat to their own. They both look expectantly at her and she takes a deep breath through the nose before she speaks.

“I love you, too.”

Lapis isn’t used to saying those words, so after taking a quick glance at her sisters’ once again teary eyes behind their long fringes, she goes into her room and closes the door, not even waiting for a reply. She distracts herself from her burning ears by shrugging off the coat she borrowed from Peridot, making a mental note to give it back to her once she’s sure Peridot comes back to school. She digs out her phone from her pocket, a notification saying that she received a message from the girl herself.

 **Polkadot:** _Did you get home safely?_

She responds with a simple “Yeah”. That should’ve sufficed as a response but she couldn’t help herself from adding three more words. Maybe because she now knows that she truly means it.

_I got home._

 

 

“So how long have you been crushing on Ruby?”

“I told you… I don’t have a crush on my _friend_!”

Lapis laughs at Sapphire’s flustered face. They’re walking to school as they usually do but Lapis feels lighter than ever. She just convinces herself that seeing the usually calm Sapphire stammering is really amusing to her. They continue to walk, chatting as they go, not minding that Pearl remains quiet. Just as they’re near the school, they bump into Steven who greets them with his signature smile, carrying what seems to be an armful of juice boxes.

“Steven, why are you carrying…” Lapis counts all of them, “… six juice boxes?”

“I actually have more in my bag. I just felt like buying a bunch so could share to you guys. Here!”

Lapis and Sapphire shrug, getting one each and wasting no time drinking it on the spot. They still had time to spare before class began, so why not? Pearl, however, passes on it. Instead, she starts walking toward a tall girl with a determined look on her face. Juniper looks surprised when she notices Pearl nearing her. The three of them silently look on with curious eyes.

Pearl stops when she’s in front of Juniper. Juniper stops walking, too. She looks like she’s about to ask about something but Pearl speaks first, her voice strong and confident. 

“I love you.”

Lapis, Sapphire, and Steven choke on their juice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who did you think was going to say "I love you" to whom, hm?


	17. Reply

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis isn't quite sure what she expected to be Juniper's answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you miss me?

Aside from passing students who are either curiously murmuring or mindlessly chattering, no one spoke. Lapis, Sapphire, and Steven are wordlessly staring at Juniper and Pearl, curious and maybe even nervous as to what the former will say. Juniper’s mouth remains slightly open with no words coming out of it. She’s flustered and confused. Someone just confessed to her after all. She must not know what to do. Lapis isn’t even sure Pearl does either because she’s quiet, too. The resolved look she had when she walked up to Juniper is slowly dissolving, the anxiety and apprehension slowly surfacing.

“I –“ Juniper manages to say before the school’s bell interrupts her, warning the students that they only have a few minutes before school starts.

Pearl turns on her heel, suddenly running as fast as she can toward their school and away from Juniper. They can all probably agree that it’s not because Pearl is afraid of being late.

“Hey - Pearl!” Lapis calls after her but Pearl doesn’t turn to stop. 

Lapis and Sapphire exchange a look before they go after her. She glances back to Juniper for a moment as they run and sees Steven patting a very confused Juniper’s back and hears Steven speak before they’re out of earshot.

“Congrats, June!”

 

\---- ---- ---- ----

 

They didn’t catch up to Pearl. By the time they got to her classroom, the teacher was already in front. Lapis and Sapphire both try to catch Pearl’s attention but she refuses to look at them. Feeling defeated, they just both agree to talk to her after school ends. 

 

\---- ---- ---- ---- 

 

“Hey, Lapis,” Amethyst approaches but she dismisses her with a glare.

“Go away.”

“Whoa there,” Amethyst raises her hands as she retreats. “What’s got your panties in a twist?”

“Seven students have already asked me if Pearl really did confess to Juniper this morning,” she says, making sure to loudly slam her locker shut. “I’m not getting interviewed by a bunch of nosey teenagers about my sister’s love life.”

“Wait what?! Pearl Bleu confessed to Peri’s sister!?” Amethyst asks loud enough for the students in the hallway to look their way.

“Wha- fuck, dude, will you tone it down?”

“Oh.” Amethyst sheepishly covers her mouth. “Sorry.”

Lapis narrows her eyes but accepts the apology. Rumors were already spreading anyway. They walk to their classroom together, ignoring the other students’ murmurs.

“You didn’t know?” Confusion replaces Lapis’ exasperation. “I thought that was why you suddenly approached me.”

“Oh, nah. I didn’t even know Pearl had a thing for that uptight chick. Oops, sorry.”

“Eh. I’m not the one in love with her.”

Amethyst snickers. “But… wow. Seriously? Big Blue’s got some guts.”

Lapis raises a brow. “Big Blue?”

“Yep. Pearl’s “Big Blue” and Sapphire’s “Lil Blue”. I give everyone nicknames. Get used to it, Lap-Lap.”

“Oh my god, no. Just no.”

“The fact that she’s got the hots for a girl who has a pole up her ass aside, I didn’t think that Pearl was the type to suddenly confess like that. In front of the school, even. Waaay different from _my_ Pearl.”

Lapis gives her an amused look. “ _Your_ Pearl?”

“Eh you get the idea. What she did must’ve taken a lot of strength and confidence. Big Blue’s braver than I thought.”

The words Pearl said last night echo in Lapis’ head.

_Juniper wants someone confident, some who’s strong and sure of herself. And I’m not like that._

Pearl’s stronger than she herself thinks, too, Lapis ponders.

“So,” Lapis turns her attention back to Amethyst. “Why did you call out to me anyway? If it wasn’t to talk about Pearl.”

“Oh yeah!” Amethyst snaps her fingers like she forgot until Lapis pointed it out. “What happened at Peri’s place last night? Anything interesting happen?” Amethyst’s eyebrows move up and down and Lapis’ face flushes. A grin stretches across Amethyst’s face. “What happened?”

“Nothing,” Lapis grumbles as she avoids eye contact. “I just gave her her notebook.”

“Yeah, yeah, ok,” Amethyst says, not sounding even a little bit convinced. Then her voice lowers. “You know, Peri has this bad habit of wearing only her boxers when she’s at home.”

Lapis freezes, stopping just in front of the doorway of their classroom. Amethyst, however, doesn’t stop walking. She moves on past her, her words reaching Lapis’ burning ears.

“Did you like the view?”

Amethyst cackles when she looks back and sees Lapis’ glare, not at all threatening. 

Lapis isn’t sure whether she should curse her or thank her.

 

\---- ---- ---- ----

 

When Lapis went to the Music Room where the Glee Club holds meetings, she didn’t expect to see the members already preparing to go home. They practiced every day and they were supposed to have just started but students are already filing out of the room. She can hear them happily chattering. Apparently, June just dismissed her club members to give them a break. She waits by the door for Sapphire and Pearl to come out, but only her youngest sister emerges from the doorway.

“Lapis?” Sapphire tilts her head questioningly as she fixes the strap of her bag. “What are you doing here? Don’t you have Art Club today?”

“It’s fine,” she waves her hand dismissively. “Vidalia doesn’t mind if we don’t attend every day. I wanted to check on Pearl.”

Sapphire shakes her head. “She didn’t show up to practice. I think she already went home.” 

Sapphire peaks through the closed door’s window and Lapis moves to do the same. They can see that only Juniper is left inside the room, organizing what Lapis understood to be music sheets.

“June rarely cancels practice,” Sapphire says when they turn away from the small window. “Even when she’s absent, she makes sure that we still manage to. And when she does cancel, she makes sure to announce it. Today, she just…” she shrugs, “… let us go home. I think it’s because Pearl didn’t show up.”

Lapis’ face grimaces. “Do you think Juniper would really reject Pearl?”

Sapphire pensively looks at her for a moment before shrugging again. “I’m not really sure. June and Pearl have been awfully close since we were really young. Sometimes I’d come play with them, but… I don’t think I can really tell whether June feels the same way. I do know that she cares about her. They’re best friends. What I’m sure of is that June won’t hate Pearl because of this.”

“I understand what you mean but… not every friend is _open-minded_.”

“I don’t hate her.”

Sapphire and Lapis squeak, suddenly met by Juniper’s intense brown gaze when they turn around. Juniper looks like someone said something that offended her. She looks from Sapphire to Lapis, both girls uneasy but refusing to let their expressions show. Juniper sighs and closes her eyes. When she opens them, her brown eyes look distant and her posture becomes less stiff and more tired.

“I don’t hate her,” she says again, softly, before looking up at Lapis and Sapphire with focused eyes. “I can never hate her.”

“Then will you date her?” Lapis bluntly asks.

Juniper’s face reddens. “I already talked to her about that.”

Lapis’ eyes widen. “What?”

“When?!” Sapphire asks. Lapis can hear a little bit of hope in her voice.

“I chased her down during her free period… I…” Juniper looks down on her feet. “I told her that I can’t.”

A lot of things swam around Lapis’ head. Mostly questions of why, why, why,why but the rational part of her already has answers.

_There’s nothing she can do if she’s straight._

_Just because they’re best friends and she cares about her doesn’t mean she feels the same way._

_There are just people who would prefer you as friend than your lover._

_She’s not obligated to feel the same way just because she has feelings for her._

She ignores them, refusing to accept that someone would decline a girl like Pearl. These are words that she has convinced to herself to be true countless times, but when it comes to her sister, they don’t seem to make as much sense as they do for her.

Sapphire looks deflated, like something she feared but expected came true. Lapis takes a step forward, her voice sounding cold as she held back her unwarranted anger. 

“Why?”

Juniper doesn’t flinch but she does take a step back. “You won’t understand. Why do I even have to tell you?”

Lapis doesn’t pay attention to what she said. “Is it because she’s a girl?”

Juniper steadily holds her gaze. “No.”

Lapis tries to make herself look more threatening but it’s a little hard when Juniper is taller than her. “Then is it because you like someone else?”

Juniper almost looks like she wants to laugh. “ _No._ ”

“Then _why_?”

“I’m _not_ obligated to tell you.” Juniper snarls.

Lapis growls and that’s when Sapphire tries to hold her back. “You little – If you fucking made Pearl cry I swear I’ll –“

She sees Juniper’s stubborn face waver. “Did she cry?”

“I don’t know! You tell me!”

Juniper grunts as she glares at Lapis before slumping on the wall with a look that resembles resignation. “I can’t date her. I’m turning eighteen soon.” 

Exchanging a confused look with Lapis, Sapphire loosens her grip on her. “Um… Happy birthday?”

Lapis incredulously looks at Sapphire who shrugs.

“I’m turning eighteen,” Juniper continues, “and I’m graduating soon. I’m going to attend Empire City University while I work for Mom. Never mind the fact that I won’t have time for her. I wouldn’t be able to see her anymore because the only excuse I have is school and club practice!”

“Seriously?!” Lapis exclaims, disbelief evident in her voice and face. “That’s why you broke my sister’s heart?! There are lots of ways to see her!”

Juniper shakes her head. “I can’t do that. Not without going against my mom. I’m already a disappointment as it is. I can’t be distracted by a fragile long distance relationship while I work to get Mom to look at me for once.”

Lapis stares at Juniper, surprised and confused at the fact she could look this scared and anxious as opposed to the haughty and proud Juniper she knows. 

“Wait. What? What do you mean by that?”

Juniper closes her eyes and takes a breath. When she opens them, she already has a mask of confidence to hide everything Lapis saw mere moments ago. “Nothing. Sister or no, this is none of your business. I have to go.”

She briefly says goodbye to Sapphire before leaving, her obnoxiously straight back facing Lapis and Sapphire as she walks away. 

Lapis clicks her tongue, grumbling “bitch” under her breath, momentarily ignoring the fact that Sapphire might have heard.

“Come on,” Sapphire tugs on her arm, her one blue eye Lapis can see looking watery - like she’s holding back tears. “Let’s go home, too. I’m worried about Pearl.” 

Lapis glances back at Juniper but she’s already out of sight. She sighs. “Alright.”

When they get home, dinner has already been prepared but Pearl locked herself in her room. 

They often have dinner quietly, given that they aren’t exactly the most talkative family, but somehow the silence is still different when someone is missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm really sorry I disappeared on you. It's just that I didn't have access to a computer for a while since the start of summer vacation so I couldn't update. I'm also very sorry about ending this on a less than happy note after not updating for a month.
> 
> ... But! Don't worry. This is a fanfic. Ya'll just gotta look at the tags to know the endgame. And for those who only really came here for the Lapidot, don't worry. Peri's coming back soon and I have lotsa things planned.


	18. Change in Hue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl decides to change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uuuuupdaaaaaaate
> 
> Also I'm not sure if there are readers who aren't pleased by the fact that I'm suddenly focusing on Junipearl (I know their ship name is Bellow Pearl but I prefer Junipearl for this fic) instead of Lapidot but I swear this is important for Lapis' development. Can't have her whole life revolving around just Peridot after all.

“You cut your – what did – YOUR HAIR’S FRIGGIN’ BLUE!”

Admittedly, that wasn’t Lapis’ most articulated statement but pathetically, it wasn’t her least either. Nevertheless, the sight of Pearl’s hair cut even shorter and dyed blue might have made Lapis momentarily forget how to speak in English.

Lapis and Sapphire stand in the kitchen, speechless before their sister who is preparing breakfast like she always does. Pearl’s fingers play with the ends of her fringes, now no longer long enough to hide her sea blue eyes that are cast downward, shy. 

“Yeah, I… I did it yesterday… before you guys got home. Does it look bad?”

Sapphire reaches out for her hand and squeezes it as she smiles. “I think you look great.”

Pearl beams and the sight makes Lapis smile, too.

“You look better with your eyes shown,” Lapis says then tilts her head with a smirk. “Why blue though?”

Pearl smiles shyly as she finishes putting the eggs on a plate. “I _may_ have drawn inspiration from a certain someone.”

“Oh?” Lapis smiles cheekily. “That someone must be pretty rad.”

Sapphire giggles. Pearl’s cheeks turn pink but her smile doesn’t waver.

“Yes. She is.”

Lapis didn’t expect a compliment so she hides her embarrassment by clearing her throat. “Well, um, guess we should eat if we don’t want to be late.”

For a while, only the sound of cutlery can be heard, a comfortable silence that Lapis missed last night. Despite Pearl’s efforts to make things go as they normally do, Lapis knows what her sister is trying to hide. She’s already a master at it, after all. The color of Pearl’s hair is enough proof – besides the fact that they have already heard from Juniper. Lapis dyed hers for a reason.

She considers telling Pearl about their conversation with Juniper and judging by the way Sapphire is glancing at her, the other girl is thinking of the same thing. She shakes her head when Pearl stands to fetch a pitch of water.

Pearl doesn’t need to know that her sisters cornered Juniper behind her back.

“So, Pearl,” Lapis tries to think carefully of what she says, cautious of Pearl’s current state as to not upset her. “How did it go yesterday? Did you talk to Juniper?”

Pearl stares at her half empty plate for a moment before she settles her fork on it, her eyes still cast down. 

“I was rejected.”

There’s a beat of silence from an older and younger sister who don’t quite know what to say. Sapphire speaks first.

“I’m so sorry, Pearl.”

Pearl smiles tightly. “It’s okay. I expected it to be her answer anyway.”

“Did you ask why?”

They both turn to look at Lapis.

“I,” Pearl speaks, her shoulders hunched as if she wants to hide, “actually, I ran away before she had the time to say a little more than ‘I’m sorry, I can’t’.”

Lapis and Sapphire exchange one more glance before Sapphire speaks. “Don’t you think you should’ve tried to hear her out?”

“Th-that wouldn’t have changed anything,” Pearl replies, still not looking at them. “I always knew that she was going to reject me. I just – I just did it to show that I can… to show that you guys can do it, too.”

“Pearl,” Lapis leans closer to her, “you didn’t have to do that for us. Not if you weren’t ready.”

Pearl shakes her head. “I wanted to. So I can get over it.” She sighs. “But I guess I still wasn’t ready to hear her reply. I’ve already been saying all the reasons she couldn’t like me back to myself for years but actually hearing it from her voice still made me run away. I’m so pathetic.”

“No. No you’re not – God, will you look at me for a second, here?”

Slowly, Pearl looks up but her eyes still struggle to actually look at Lapis’. Years of having her eyes hidden must have made maintaining eye contact difficult for her. Her eyes only managed to look at her for a second before darting everywhere else.

“You’re not pathetic, Pearl. You’re stronger and braver than most of us. Confessing like that yesterday must’ve taken balls!”

Pearl sternly looks at her, slightly disgusted. “I told you, Lapis. Language.”

Lapis rolls her eyes. At least Pearl is finally maintaining eye contact. 

“Lapis’ point is,” Sapphire speaks up, “you’re no coward, Pearl. At least, not all the time.” Lapis glares weakly at her but Sapphire ignores it and reaches for Pearl’s hand. “I remember when I was being bullied for my blind eye when we were younger.” She tucks her hair behind her ear, the sight of Sapphire’s blind white eye making Lapis quietly gasp. She rarely saw it, even at home. “You always defended me, and when I used my hair to hide it, you grew your fringes, too, just so I wasn’t the only one being stared at. I thought what you did was very brave. I still think you are. Just use that bravery to hear June out. Even when you know that she’s going to say some things that you won’t like.” 

Lapis watches Pearl waver in her seat, looking convinced by Sapphire’s words but afraid to verbally agree. She opens her mouth to say something but is interrupted by the sound of keys turning a lock and their front door swinging open. Dianne’s voice can be heard from the dining room and the three girls fix themselves to look like they weren’t doing anything besides eating dinner.

“Oh, there you girls are,” Dianne says as she enters the dining area, her eyes momentarily glued to her phone before settling it on top of the kitchen island. “The flight was delayed last night so I only just got back. I didn’t get to sleep so today I’ll just –“ Dianne’s mouth remains open but silent, her wide eyes landing on Pearl. “Your bangs are – what happ – you dyed your hair?!”

Pearl and Sapphire glance at Lapis with amused expressions. She ignores them and proceeds to finish eating her bacon.

 

\---- ---- ---- ---- 

 

Lapis honestly expected Dianne to freak out more, even get angry, but she was more accepting about it than she thought. Then Lapis reaches for her own hair, much darker than Pearl’s, and remembers that Dianne never showed any contempt for her choice of hair color.

Dianne’s hand tucks a strand of periwinkle hair behind Pearl’s ear, a soft smile gracing her tired face. “I do wish you could’ve told me about it before hand, but it looks good on you.” She looks briefly at Lapis. “Apparently, my daughters look good with blue hair.” Lapis rolls her eyes. “Maybe I should dye mine, too.”

“SERIOUSLY?” She was supposed to just say it under her breath but the seriousness in Dianne’s face and the ridiculous mental image of it all just made Lapis say it louder than she intended, with a smirk on her face even. “Don’t you think it’s a little too late for something like that?”

Lapis expected Dianne to look offended but a beaming smile replaces her surprise. She looks happy. Lapis then realizes what she said sounded like. Like a daughter casually teasing her mother. 

Lapis clears her throat and brushes the warm feeling away. Dianne was late for a lot of things. Lapis hasn’t forgotten it yet.

“Speaking of late,” she says as she fetches her bag, “we’ll be late for school if we don’t leave. Now.”

She hurries for the door, not waiting for Pearl and Sapphire as she knows they’re just kissing their mother good bye. When the two catch up to her, Sapphire looks a little dejected.

“What happened to you?”

“She asked if she could dye her hair, too,” Pearl answers for her with an amused smile. “She didn’t approve.”

Sapphire remains pouting. “She said not now. Just because I’m still thirteen.”

Pearl rests a hand on her shoulder. “Maybe wait a couple of years and ask again.”

Lapis shrugs. “Or you know. Just do it anyway. She can’t do anything about it if it’s already done.”

Sapphire hums as she thinks about it while Pearl pointedly glares at Lapis. 

“It’s okay. It can wait.”

Pearl sighs in relief. “Tell us when you do, though. I don’t want to end up one day seeing you with flaming red hair.”

Sapphire looks incredulously at Pearl. “Why would I want _red_ hair?” 

She doesn’t answer, instead exchanging an amused glance with Lapis.

“Oh, you know,” Lapis says. “Symbolism.”

When Sapphire finally understands what her sisters implied, she starts walking ahead of them, Pearl and Lapis struggling to keep up as they were too busy laughing. When they near the school, Sapphire is already out of sight. The students around them, however, begin to notice Pearl and her hair, whispering among themselves.

“Wanna bet how long it takes before she stops being in denial?” Lapis asks just to distract Pearl from all the attention that was clearly making her uncomfortable.

Pearl smiles. “Two years. They’re still young right now.”

“So why did you cut your hair anyway?”

She doesn’t answer immediately. “At first, I grew my bangs for Sapphire… but as time passed I realized that it was my way of hiding from people. I never was much of a people person.” She looks at Lapis. “Plus it’s easier to stare at people when they can’t see your eyes.”

“Ah. So that’s why you had a hard time looking me in the eye.”

Pearl’s cheek colors. “It’s been a while. I cut it so that I can prove to myself that I can be braver. From now on, I’ll look people in the eye.” She smiles tightly. “It’s something Juniper always reprimanded me for.”

They part ways, Lapis waiting until Pearl is out of sight before walking to the direction of her own room. She stops in her tracks when she spots Juniper, looking at the spot where Pearl disappeared to with a confused and surprised expression.

Lapis face contorts in the way that it always does when she sees June but she takes a breath to calm herself before approaching her. She thinks maybe she should give the girl a chance. Pearl must have seen something in her that she didn’t notice.

She clears her throat and catches Juniper’s attention as she didn’t seem to notice her.

Juniper jolts. “Lapis! I, uh,” her eyes momentarily wander before landing back on Lapis. “Pearl, she, uh,” she clears her throat, “she dyed her hair?”

She raises an eyebrow, her whole face spelling out “duh”.

“Right, right.” Juniper rubs the back of her neck. “It looks good on her.”

Lapis crosses her arms. “You know, I just realized something. I never asked you if you liked my sister back.”

Juniper freezes, her face glowing beat red. “I don’t have to answer that.”

Lapis ignores that. “’Cuz you know, for a girl who rejected her, you sure act like you have feelings for her. And when I asked you why you rejected her, you never said that you didn’t like her that way.”

Juniper narrows her eyes. The bell rings and she starts walking away with her stupid nose raised. Lapis, whoever, won’t let her get away. Not when she knows Pearl has a chance of being happy, never mind that the girl she’s in love with is a stubborn, arrogant canary. She grabs her arm and Juniper turns to look at her incredulously. 

“No, we’re going to have a talk.”

“What?! Classes are about to start!”

“You can afford to miss homeroom.” 

Not so gently, she yanks on Juniper’s arm. She complains along the way. Students look at them curiously but don’t do anything to stop them much to Juniper’s dismay.

She sighs. “Where are we going anyway?”

“I know a teacher who won’t give a fuck if we borrow her room.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who misses Peridot? I sure do. 
> 
> *looks at her plans for this fic*
> 
> *cracks knuckles*
> 
> I gotta update quickly so I can get this arc over with.


	19. the Big Sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  Lapis makes Juniper realize what has always been there instead of what she’s desperately been trying to find

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I had this fic planned, all I had in mind was Lapidot. But now I feel like this fic is mostly about family. Weird.

“Hey there, Miss V. ‘Mind if me and Juniper –“

“- Juniper and _I_ -“

“- hang out here for a bit?”

Vidalia looks from Lapis to Juniper, her expression going from surprise to bemusement to disinterested before she shrugs and goes back to whatever it is she was doing before Lapis quite rudely barged inside the Art Room. She fixes her glasses on her nose and turns her attention back to her laptop.

“Eh. Sure.” 

Juniper raises an eyebrow but her posture relaxes. “Seriously? It’s okay with you? You’re a _teacher_ and you have students skipping class in your room.”

Vidalia leans back on her chair. “Hey, you forget. I was a student before I was a teacher.”

She glances at Lapis who for some reason feels uncomfortable with the older woman’s gaze. Like she was reading her. Lapis only relaxes when she sees Vidalia smile and rise from her seat. 

Vidalia grabs the mug near resting on her table and looks over it. “Oh, will you look at that? My coffee’s running out. I’ll just go steal some from the teacher’s lounge.” She walks past them and opens the door, saying a quick “if I come back and you’re still here, I’m ratting you out” before swinging it shut behind her.

“Uh… her mug was still half full,” Juniper points out.

“Or half empty.” She lazily drapes herself on a chair, only now realizing how stupidly nosey she’s being. 

Lapis Lazuli, however, is also very prideful and backing out now would be very humiliating.

Something catches Juniper’s eye and she walks over to the finished art works they keep displayed in the room. She observes each of them before lingering at one. It’s a simple black and white sketch but anyone can agree with how beautiful it is.

“Peridot made that,” Lapis blurts out without thinking.

“I know. By now I’m familiar with her art style.” Juniper momentarily looks away from the canvas to glance at Lapis. “Mom hates that Dot is so engrossed in art, you know.”

“… is it because it interferes with her work?”

“Mostly. But also because it’s really messy. When she first got into it, there were papers everywhere. Mom didn’t like that.”

“Wait a minute. Is that why she’s here every day? Because she’s not allowed to draw at home?”

“Maybe.”

Lapis frowns. “Peridot doesn’t talk about her Mom all that much, but from the hints I’ve been getting, I don’t think I like her already.”

Lapis expects an angry outburst from Juniper but the other girl’s tone of voice doesn’t really hint anything of the kind. Neither does her face as she keeps it hidden, staring intently at Peridot’s art work.

“What makes you say that?” she asks instead, sounding more curious than anything.

Lapis shrugs before remembering that Juniper isn’t looking at her. “I don’t know. From looking at you and Peridot, it seems like she puts a lot of pressure on you guys.”

Juniper shakes her head. “Peridot’s the favourite. Always have been . She has it easy.”

Lapis frown deepens and she stands up to walk up to June. “Hey, I may not know your mom, but I know Peridot. Does a girl who gets all depressed because of getting _second_ place look like a girl who has it _easy_?”

Juniper glares at her, a scowl starting to form on her mouth. “You wouldn’t understand. Is this why you had me skip class? To criticize my family?!”

Lapis blinks and runs a hand through her hair. No. This wasn’t supposed to be about that. This was supposed to be about Pearl.

God, she sucks at talking to people.

“Do you have feelings for Pearl or not?”

“Yes, I do,” Juniper finally says after a beat of silence. “But I can’t date her. I can’t do anything about it.”

Lapis heaves an exasperated sigh. “Oh my god, this again.”

“Why do you even care? I thought you didn’t like me! Shouldn’t you be glad that I rejected her?”

“Well yeah, I don’t like you. But I love my sister. If she wants you then I can’t do anything about that but if I know that the girl she likes is unnecessarily breaking her heart for stupid reasons then hell if I don’t do anything!”

She stops and waits for Juniper to say something but the other girl doesn’t. She just stands there, glaring at the ground. So she continues.

“If your mother really does love you, then she should be understand.”

“It’s not about that,” Juniper says, her eyes screwed shut. Lapis often does that when she’s trying to stop herself from crying. “I’ve worked so hard. I’ve worked hard to have her look my way. It’s not easy, and I wouldn’t have kept going if Pearl hadn’t been there to constantly tell me that I can. If we start dating, I’m afraid that I won’t be able to prioritize her as well as I should, considering I’m going to be in college soon _while_ I work. I can’t commit her to a relationship like that.”

“Ugh!” Lapis jabs a finger on Juniper’s chest, her exasperation barely contained. “You know what I think?” Juniper fails to respond due to her surprise. “I think you’re focusing on the wrong fucking thing. You’re working your butt off trying to get mommy to notice you while you ignore this girl who has always looked at nothing but you!”

Juniper looks like she wants to retort but she stops herself, purses her lips, and drops her head. When she speaks, her voice is vulnerable, like she’s desperate to know the answer to her question but at the same time dreads hearing it.

“Why would she want me? No one ever wants _me_.”

Lapis takes a step back, feeling her chest tighten at the familiar words. Memories come flooding her, memories she tries so hard forget.

_“Why did Mama leave?” 6-year-old Lapis asked her father, back when she had found the courage to finally ask him._

_Her dad made that face where he doesn’t really answer the question because Lapis was too young at the time but he knew that he wouldn’t get away with a simple ‘I can’t tell you yet’. Lapis was not that kind of child._

_“Your mother, well…” He sighs solemnly before giving her a somber smile. “I was never really the one she wanted to stay with. I wasn’t what she wanted.”_

_The crease between Lapis’ brow deepened. “What about me? Why didn’t she stay for me? Didn’t she want me?”_

_The expression on her father’s face breaks her heart, making her regret asking at all. She turns to run to her room and pretend that she never asked but huge arms suddenly encircle her, the tight embrace warming her._

_“Oh, Lapis,” her father cries, “that – that’s not – it doesn’t matter. I’m here. I’ll always be here. I will always choose you, I will always love you. Don’t you doubt that.”_

The sound of the school bell brings Lapis back to the Art room. She and Juniper flinch in surprise, the latter bending to fetch her bag from the floor before walking over to the door. 

“Hey!” she calls after her before the girl’s hand could reach the door. “I –“ she swallows a lump in her throat. It’s been a while since she last thought about that memory. There was just too much going on, including what’s happening right now. “I don’t know why Pearl chose you, okay? Of all the frickin’ people out there.”

Juniper rolls her eyes but she keeps on talking.

“All I know is she has loved you ever since you were little kids. Don’t underestimate her feelings.” She takes a deep breath, her father’s words echoing in her head. “She chose you. At least don’t doubt the fact that she does. She deserves to know what you said to me. At least let her know.”

Juniper stares at her with an unreadable expression before looking away with a conflicted face. “I told you that you wouldn’t understand… because I was told that you dislike your – Pearl and Sapphire’s mother. Do you?”

“I do,” she answers without a doubt. “But not at the start. I just gave up hope that she’d come back for me so I can focus on the person who was already there.”

“… I’ll talk to her later,” she says after another beat of silence.

Lapis beams, actually beams. Juniper scoffs at her reaction to hide her slowly reddening face. For the first time since they entered this room, Lapis can feel the tension leaving.

“I can’t believe you made both of us skip class just so you can be your sister’s wingman.”

“Eh. What are sisters for, right?”

“Not for intelligence, then? You could have talked to me in between classes. Or after.”

“I’ve only been a sister for a few months now. Cut me some slack.”

“That… is definitely not an acceptable excuse.”

“God, you sound like Peridot,” Lapis groans. She goes to fetch her bag now, too, since she still has to actually attend classes.

“For the record,” Juniper speaks up, “I think you’re a way better sister than I am. I’ve been Peridot’s for years but I haven’t done anything right by her. I realise that now.”

“Well…” she chooses now of all time to be awkward. Persuading someone is something she can manage but giving people advice isn’t something Lapis is very good at. Especially not to people like Juniper. “I guess, you can just start now?”

Juniper raises a brow at how unsure Lapis sounded but gives her one last smile. 

“I guess.” 

She turns the knob on the door not even waiting for Lapis before she shuts door. She does, however, manage to add a few more words before it clicks shut. 

“And did you know that she’s already back at school?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English. Is. So. Frickin. Hard. My vocabulary is just so dawfhuq aleu ejueu 
> 
> There are just so many things that I feel like I can convey easier if I could just draw them, but eh. Gotta write since I don't really have the time to draw everything. Ang hirap magsulat. Haaaaaay...
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, what did you guys think? Did you like it? Did things make sense? How will next chapter go, since the dorito is finally coming back?


	20. The Only Man She'll Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip down memory lane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning for Homophobia, I guess

Lapis never thought about “hiding”. She wasn’t afraid. She didn’t care for other people’s judgements or being isolated from her peers. She was already isolated from other people anyway. She wasn’t much of a “people person”. 

It started with simple questions and blunt answers. Lapis wasn’t hiding, but she wasn’t exactly going to broadcast it to everybody.

“Hey, hey, Lapis! Do you have a crush on anybody?” Lana Garcia from sixth grade once asked her. 

Back then, the girls considered it important for fellow girls to know who they have a crush on. Lapis was never really sure why. For bonding? So that they can call ‘dibs’ on some boy? Who knows. It didn’t matter. What mattered is that you tell your friends who it is. Sometimes girls who don’t even have anyone they like are forced to choose someone so that they can have an answer.

Lapis, however, didn’t bother with any of that. She simply rolled her eyes at the other expecting girls who were curious about whom the grumpy Lapis Lazuli fancied.

“I’m not telling you that. Why should I?”

The other girls grimaced and walked away, probably regretting that they even talked to her in the first place. Lana was the only one who stayed. 

“Come on, Lapis! There has to someone. Everyone’s got somebody they like!”

“We’re twelve. Papa said that we don’t need to have someone we like yet.”

“Pssshh!” Lana waved a hand dismissively and collapsed on the chair beside Lapis. “Here. I’ll name all the boys at school. Then you tell me if they’re your type.”

Lapis knew that Lana wouldn’t leave if she didn’t give her an answer. She knew that she could’ve just lied and said a random boy’s name that Lana “wouldn’t know” but she didn’t. She rather liked having Lana around and pretending to be annoyed with the subject seemed to keep the other girl by her side. So she did.

After they graduated for high school, she never saw Lana Garcia or heard from her again. She lost the only person she was confident in calling her friend and the crush she never admitted to anyone.

\---- ---- ---- ----

Eventually, she met Renee Ortega, a shy honor student who didn’t have the courage to socialize with her classmates. Lapis was a short-tempered student who barely paid attention to class when she lost sight of the point of it. The teacher must have thought that Renee could be a good influence on her as they made the two girls sit next to each other in class.

Renee was the kind of beauty kids from where she came from barely noticed. The kids there found charisma quite attractive and Renee was too quiet to let hers show. Barely anyone would look at her except for when they needed “help” with her homework. 

But Lapis always noticed her.

She noticed how excited she would get every time that they have to solve a “challenging” problem for geometry. She secretly smiles every time the other girl’s head would end up drooping on her desk chair because it means that she’s having difficulty with chemistry which is her least favourite subject. Her heart would skip for a moment every time Renee would tap her shoulder to borrow pen because she would always seem to lose hers.

But Lapis barely talked to her. She was never an expert at socializing and neither was Renee. They were a terrible match in that regard, really. 

They were already in school for three weeks when they started to truly talk to each other. Renee discovered Lapis’ talent in drawing and it amazed her. She would often watch Lapis draw. It bothered Lapis at first but she didn’t hate it. She relished in the fact that she was looking at her for once.

Needless to say, Lapis drew a lot of things that year. 

They were best friends by the time their second year of high school arrived. They were in different classes but they kept eating together during lunch breaks. 

Lapis forgot what led her to come out to Renee. A sense of security? A need for someone to understand her? So that she could admit that she had feelings for her, too?

Lapis already forgot the answer to those questions but she will always remember the look of shock on her friend’s face. Renee already formed her own group of friends when they got separated so she tried to convince herself that it wasn’t because of what she revealed about herself.

As Renee’s excuses increased and the time they spent together decreased, Lapis stopped lying to herself. She couldn’t believe that she fell for false security.

Eventually, the rumors spread. The isolation felt different. In the beginning it was because no one bothered to approach someone so unfriendly. Now it’s because some scared straight girls don’t want to approach the gay Lapis Lazuli. Some boys were interested but they irritated her more.

Renee apologized, swearing that she only told her closest friends. Lapis only needed that to confirm her suspicions as to who did. 

But the rumors weren’t what hurt her. It was how her friend cut her off like that. 

How she only apologized to ease her guilt and not to mend their strained relationship. How she stood there, as far as she can, away from Lapis, and said “I hope we can still be friends”.

Lapis smiled tightly in reply, pretending not to understand that what she really meant was “good bye”.

\---- ---- ---- ---- 

When her father started noticing how depressed she was, she told him the truth. She figured that since everyone at school already knew, she might as well tell him rather than hear it from one of her classmates’ parents.

Robert “Bobby” Lazuli was a strange man. He cries easily at cheesy soap operas and laughs much too loudly. He gets quickly irritated but ironically patient enough to not show it. So when her father started crying after her confession, she wasn’t sure what to do or how to react.

“Uh… ‘Pa? I- I’m sorry. Are you _that_ sad over it? I’m really sorry…” Her eyes started to sting and it was getting difficult to speak but she didn’t stop. “It’s who I am. Is that so bad?”

He shook his head as he wiped his eyes. He patted his thigh, a signal for Lapis to sit on his lap. Lapis comically grimaced despite the situation but her father’s equally comical pout made her relent.

He wrapped his arms around her and laid his chin on her shoulder, his heartbeat sounding dangerously loud on her back.

“ _Grabe_. Your heartbeat’s really loud. It’s kinda scary.”

“It’s always like that. Don’t worry about it.” He paused for a moment before continuing. “I’m sorry, Lapis.”

“For what?”

“For not noticing. Is that why you’re so sad? Did the kids at school find out?”

Lapis kept quiet but that was enough to answer his question. He sighed.

“Everything will be fine. Things will change and things will get better.”

“You’re not mad?”

He snorted. “If anything, I’m kind of relieved. I won’t have to worry about you chasing boys. _Ay, salamat sa Diyos._ ”

“Uh… I don’t think you should thank Him for that.”

Her father kept laughing, talking about the many girls in their neighbourhood that may be “playing for her team”. 

He kept on teasing her as she gave snarky replies but she didn’t pull away from his embrace. His insanely loud heart beat and huge arms were what true security felt like, she thought.

She should’ve just said to Lana Garcia that she would never like boys and to Renee Ortega that she was horrible for cutting off their friendship because of it.

She would’ve been fine as long as she had her father, the only man she has ever loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a little rushed, to be honest. I'll edit it later.


	21. Coming Back and Coming Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot finally comes back to school and discovers what she missed. In a not-so-intentional way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff! Fluffy fluff!

Lapis didn’t expect to be bombarded by those memories now, of all times. She’s supposed to be excited that Peridot came back to school but memories of her life before coming to this country keep on worming its way back into her mind. Her old life. Her old home.

Somehow, it makes her want to go to the Art room as soon as possible. School couldn’t have ended more slowly.

It’s pathetic, really, the fact that her longing for her old life makes her want to see Peridot more, to get some form of affection in exchange for what she can’t have anymore.

She had spent the last few months forgetting about it; or trying to, to be more accurate. Empathizing with Juniper isn’t something that she expected to happen to her at any point in time at all so it’s out of the question how surprising those memories had been triggered through it.

Lapis’ feet stop their mindless walking, stopping in front of the familiar old door she has come to adore. Just behind it is someone she might adore more than anyone in the world.

Her hand turns the knob and swings the door open. She had her back turned to her but it’s no mistake that that small frame is Peridot Johnson. She’s so absorbed in what she’s painting that she didn’t seem to hear the door swing open or shut. It’s a little weird that Peridot hasn’t noticed Lapis approaching her yet because she’s pretty sure that the loud beating of her heart is quite deafening.

She doesn’t think about what she’s doing, just wraps her arms around that oh so small frame. She ignores the small surprised squeak Peridot makes, instead opting to lay her chin on Peridot’s shoulders and inhaling her familiar scent.

“L-Lapis?!” Peridot asks in that raspy way she does when she’s flustered. 

Lapis just hums in reply.

“Uh… you’re hugging me.”

“Thank you for stating the obvious, Per.”

Peridot keeps silent for a moment. Lapis can imagine the red in her face deepening as she squirms in her embrace. “I meant to ask _why_ , you clod.”

Lapis shrugs as best she can from her position. She tries to think of a good reply but she isn’t really in a state to do so. “I missed you.”

Peridot chokes for some reason. “Oh,” is her weak reply. “But you saw me literally just the other day.”

She can’t really hold onto Peridot any longer without making it weirder than things already are so with all of her strength, she tears herself away from the other girl. Peridot visibly makes a sigh of relief and Lapis tries not to think any of it.

“That was different.” She looks around the room, full of canvases, paint, brushes, and pencils. “Seeing you here feels right.”

Not in Peridot’s room, where her art isn’t allowed and responsibilities and expectations burden her small, small body. 

Overworked, just as _he_ had been. 

Peridot smiles, a little shy. “Yeah. It’s great to be back.” She looks her in the eye. “It’s great to see you too, Lapis.”

Lapis smiles back. “Yeah, whatever, dork. Outta the way, I want to paint.”

“Oh!” Peridot stands up and lets Lapis pass before walking after her to the tubes of paint and brushes in the supply closet. “What are you gonna paint?”

Lapis thinks as they are both crouching to grab tubes. “I… don’t really know yet. Whatever. I’ll just make ‘abstract art’ or some shit.”

Peridot snickers beside her and that warms her heart.

Then suddenly, they hear the door swing open and slam shut. Thinking that it was Vidalia or Steven and the others, they think nothing of it, until they hear two familiar voices.

“June, I don’t think we’re supposed to be here.”

“It’s fine, Pearl, Vidalia won’t mind. And there’s no one here yet.”

Lapis and Peridot share a confused glance, remaining crouched down behind a canvas and apparently unseen. They both stare at their sisters, looking out of place in a room full of art supplies instead of musical instruments and music sheets.

“We could’ve talked in the hallway,” Pearl says, her eyes avoiding Juniper who shakes her head.

“I wanted to talk to you in private,” Juniper says. Lapis can only see her back, but her posture and the tone of her voice shows how resolute she is. 

“It’s fine, I get it. You –“ Pearl’s voice falters for a moment but she gets it back after an intake of breath. “You don’t feel the same way. And that’s okay. We can still be friends, if – if you want to be.”

Lapis almost groans in frustration and stands up but stops herself when she feels Peridot stiffen beside her. Despite their crouching position, she’s sitting ramrod straight, her confused and surprised eyes focused on the other two girls.

“That’s not why I wanted to talk to you - I mean, it’s related to that but – argh!” 

The noise makes Peridot jump while Lapis had to cover her mouth to cover the sound of her snorting.

_That freaking canary_.

They hear June make an exasperated sigh. “I love you, too.”

Lapis can see many things turn red at that moment: Peridot’s cheeks, Juniper’s ears, and Pearl’s, well, everything.

“Uh…” Pearl being speechless isn’t a very uncommon sight. She rarely talks anyway. A flustered Pearl, however, is very rare. Lapis wants to take a picture but that would obviously blow their cover. “… I don’t understand.”

Lapis can just imagine the exasperated face Juniper is making right now. “What don’t you understand? I’m pretty sure that was straightforward.”

“You – you said that you can’t be with me.”

“I was being stupid. I was overthinking a lot of things… when I should’ve been thinking about you.” A pause. “Why did you say that you love me if you didn’t expect me to reciprocate in the first place?”

“I just wanted you to know.” Pearl tilts her head as she looks down on her own feet. “You deserved to know that someone loves you… since you always feel like nobody does. I wanted you to know that even when no one else decides to stay, I’ll always choose you… even if you won’t choose me.”

Juniper chuckles and takes Pearl’s hand, making her look at her eyes. “Even though people say I’m annoying and noisy?”

Pearl smiles. “I don’t mind.”

Juniper makes an offended noise. “You’re not even going to deny it!?”

Pearl’s smile widens, her dark blue eyes ironically bright. “I’m not going to lie. But I don’t mind that about you. I like listening to you.”

Juniper sputters for a moment before Pearl’s arms wind their way around Juniper’s neck, holding her in a tight, almost desperate embrace.

“I love you,” Pearl whispers, almost inaudible from where Lapis and Peridot are hiding.

Juniper takes a moment to return the embrace, her voice vulnerable as she whispers back. “I love you, too.”

Lapis and Peridot share an ashamed expression at the scene unfolding in front of them, partly because of the fact that they are spying on Juniper and Pearl during a private moment. Their gazes turn back to their sisters when they notice the strange stretch of silence and see Juniper and Pearl’s faces leaning toward each other.

“WHOA, WHOA, WAIT!” Lapis bursts out at the same time Peridot screeches with her hands covering her eyes, “OH MY GOD, NO PLEASE, JUST WAIT FOR US TO GET OUTSIDE!”

Pearl and Juniper turn beet red, the latter actually fuming. “What the FUCK are you two doing here?!”

Lapis scoffs. “Wha – us? This is _our_ clubroom! You were the ones who barged in here!”

Juniper doesn’t back down. “If you knew we were here, then you should’ve said something instead of spying on us like creeps!”

“ _You_ get _your_ creepy hands off my sister!”

“You were the one who wanted me to talk to her in the first place!”

“Yeah, talk! Not make out with her, all alone, in a closed room!”

“Oh, I’m sorry, would you have rather I kissed Pearl in the hallway for everyone to see?!” Pearl flushes even more as she tries – and fails - to hide behind her shorter fringes but Juniper doesn’t notice it. “And besides, how do I know you weren’t doing anything suspicious with _my_ baby sister!?”

Lapis was going to retaliate but Peridot and Pearl who are both red-faced placed themselves between the two fuming girls.

“Come on, June, they’re right,” Pearl says, regaining a bit of her composure. “We’re not even supposed to be here. Sapphire and the others are waiting for practice to continue.”

With one last glare towards Lapis and an unreadable expression directed to Peridot, Juniper leaves the room in a huff. Pearl squeezes Lapis’ hand and whispers, “We’ll talk later,” before going after June.

Lapis scoffs when the door finally closes and crosses her arms. She turns to Peridot to complain about Juniper’s attitude but stops herself when she sees the other girl seated on a chair, confused and flustered.

“What just happened?” Peridot croakily asks.

“Uh… your sister and my sister may be dating now?”

“Oh my… Wow.” Peridot rests her head on her hands. “I did _not_ expect that.”

Lapis incredulously looks at her. “How could you not? Didn’t you grow up with them?”

“I,” Peridot struggles to search for words. “I guess I just… didn’t imagine it to be that way.”

Lapis blinks in confusion until she realizes what Peridot meant. “Oh. You didn’t think that they’d like each other that way because they’re both girls.”

“No! No, no,” Peridot puts her hands up in defense. “I just never thought about romance, is all. I never thought about June liking anyone at all.”

“… Then, it’s okay with you?”

“Oh, well, of course it is! Who June dates is none of my business.” Peridot nods proudly to what she said for emphasis, her hands on her hips. “But are _you_ okay with it?”

“oh psshh. If I wasn’t then it’d be really hypocritical of me.”

Ah.

Oh.

Shit. _’Tang ina._

Memories flood back to her once again, of whispers from old classmates and a girl who used to be her friend, but instead watched at the side lines, as if she was never a part of Lapis’ life.

“Um.” Lapis sweats nervously from where she’s standing, panic and nerves making her hands clammy. 

“Oh…” Peridot tries to say calmly but her face is as red as Lapis’. “That’s well… Okay. Then does that mean that you have a… girlfriend?”

“No, No! I mean, I would love to! But I don’t have one right now!”

“Oh. Oh!” Peridot laughs nervously, looking a little relieved if Lapis had to describe it. “That’s great! Oh, well probably not for you, but, uh – I’ll just go back to painting now and stop being awkward.” She runs back to her canvas to hide behind it.

Lapis follows after her warily. “Peridot. You okay?”

Silence. Peridot only answers after a beat. “Yeah. Just surprised. I told you.” She laughs. “Never really thought about it. So! Is that why you ignore all the boys who try to flirt with you? Is there a girl you like?”

Lapis thinks about how Renee from her old high school who avoided her because of her preference. How Lana from sixth grade insisted in knowing who she fancied, clueless of the answer being her own name.

Lapis looks at this girl in front of her, being what she wished everyone else had been, making her answer her question just to see what her reaction would be. If it would be what she wants, too. If her courage could be rewarded just as well as Pearl’s was.

She opens her mouth, hesitates, then smirks. “Why should I tell you?”

Peridot glares at her, disappointed after anticipating Lapis’ answer. She huffs and picks her paintbrush up, hilariously slashing at her canvas with adorable fury. “Fine! Don’t tell me. I have secrets, too. And I’m not telling you!”

Lapis laughs and gathers the tubes of paint she got from the supply closet. She sets up just in front of Peridot who twitches but doesn’t complain. She grabs her brush, dipping it in her favourite shade of green.

She’s not ready to tell her. Not yet. She’s not yet prepared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D


	22. Shade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis' favorite color is quite misleading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update! Whoop!

Lapis is having a nightmare. It's not like all other nightmares where you're chased by demons or humiliated with your pants off in public. No, Lapis' nightmare is a memory. That's much worse, really, because she can't really comfort herself by thinking that it was all just a dream when she wakes up.

In her dream she's standing in the middle of a living room, her pre-dyed hair as black as the clothes she's wearing. She looks around, the house void of any other human being but her. There are no other noise except for the sound of cars passing by her empty home. 

_Empty._

Her chest tightens at the thought. She tries to inhale in an attempt to calm herself but she can't even breathe properly aa air come in and out of her lungs at rapid intervals. Her eyes sting with barely contained tears. Her lungs are burning, her heart painfully pounding.

_Everything hurts._

"Papa," she weakly calls out and a warm hand holds her cheek.

She wakes up with cold sweat and expects to see brown eyes. She sees blue staring back at her instead.

"Dianne's voice sounds so worried. It takes everything to stop herself from revelling in the feeling of it. 

Lapis takes a moment to orient herself with what's actually happening. She's in her room, in Dianne's home, and apparently so is the woman herself. She had a nightmare and she woke up with Dianne gently brushing hair away from her sweating face. 

"Are you okay?" Dianne asks as she continues to tuck a strand of hair behind Lapis' ear. She holds her cheek again, worriedly searching Lapis' face for anything wrong.

That's what snaps Lapis out of whatever post-nightmare haze she was in. She sits up, moving away fron Dianne and her comforting warmth. 

"You don't get to do that," Lapis almost hisses as she shakes her head. 

_Not now. Not after all this time._

She ignores the flash og hurt that briefly passes Dianne's face. Dianne lowers her hand on Lapis' conforter. 

"Y-yes, that's right," Dianne solemnly smiles at her. "I'm sorry, Lapis."

Lapis hates that. She hates that Dianne concedes so easily. How can she openly hate someone when that person is so willing to accept all of it, as she knows she knows she deserves it?

"What are you doing here?" Lapis asks when her breathing finally calms.

"I was just checking on you," Dianne answers, as if stopping herself from saying 'Like I always do' at the end.

Lapis' stomach clenches even more at the thought of Dianne caring about her.

"You were stirring in your sleep," Dianne continues, "and I heard you call out -" she chokes as if she's crying. Lapis isn't sure. She isn't looking at her. "I know that it's still pretty recent... Robert's death hurt you a lot, I am sure -"

"He hates that."

Dianne keeps quiet so she continues.

"He hates -- hated being called 'Robert'. He said that the name didn't fit him."

Dianne quietly stares at her again. "That's right," she says in a way that makes Lapis look up.

Dianne is looking at something that isn't there, her smile nostalgic... and melancholic. "He would get uncomfortable because he thought the name sounded to _fancy_ for him. I'm still nit sure what he meant by that but he said that he didn't mind if ut came from me."

Lapis' heart skips a beat. She never knew that. With all the years she spent without her mother, she forgot to consider how well Dianne used to know her father. She's the only other person in this place who actually knew him.

Lapis doesn't notice Dianne leaving but she does hear the door click shut. She looks around, once again alone in a room. She spots Peridot's coat on her chair, rhe one she borrowed the other day. She hasn't really gotten to returning it yet. She stands to grab it, puts it on, lies back in her bed. 

She takes a deep breath, Peridot's scent fading but still evident. She can feel something. She's not sure, what with her conversation with Dianne stil lingering in her thoughts. She buries herself more in the coat, its warmth chasing away the cold emptiness.

\---- ---- ---- ---- 

"But I want to use red!" Ruby stomps her feet as she fumes at Buck who sits in his chair calmly.

"I already started my piece yesterday," Buck says as he continues painting. "You're only starting now. I got to choose first so I got dibs."

Vidalia, for once, gave them a theme for the week's artwork: color. Each of them can paint anything, absolutely anything, so long as the color they choose is prominent. Viadalia gad to make it difficult, however, as she usually does. They would al choose a color, she said, but not ine of them should choose the same one.

Steven, unsurprisingly, chooses pink to paint a beautiful shrub of roses. Lapis asked why he chose the subject out of curiosity but Steven only smiled and said that it was a secret. It surprised Lapis. She didn't expect him to be so secretive about it. 

Peridot chose green, painting motherboards and other circuitry Lapis isnt quite sure how to identify in great detail. 

The problem came with Ruby and Buck who bith wanted the color red. Ruby is quite persistent when it comes to the things she wants. If she doesn't get it, she gets rather explosive, even when Buck logically explains why he should be the one to choose. Buck, however, isn't very tactful, much less with a short-tempered child. 

"Well what do you want me to do?" Buck crosses his arms, his shades-covered eyes revealing nothing of his mood. "Waste my hardwork so that you can choose the color you want when there are a _lot_ more you can use?"

Ruby reddens, angrier that what he said made sense.

"I don't know!" Ruby finally explodes with her arms in tge air.

Lapis, Perido, and Steven nervously glance at one another. It's annoying how Vidalia had to be busy with a meeting now when there's a problem that she (indirectly) caused in rhe first place. 

"Guys, guys, come on, let's break it up," Steven, ever the peacemaker, comes between Buck and Ruby. "Buck's right, Ruby. He already started his piece. You can just choose another color. I'm sure there are a lot of cool ones you can use."

Ruby grumbles something that sounds a lot like 'fine' before stomping toward their supply cabinet. Lapis and Peridot sigh. When Ruby vomes back with a pallette that us prominently blue, Peridot stiffens again.

"Uh..."

"Oh what now?" Ruby asks exasperatedly. 

Peridot looks at Lapis. "Don't _you_ want to use blue?"

"Hm? Um..." Lapis scratches her head. "Not really. I don't even like blue."

Sge feels four pairs of eyes stare at her dyed hair.

"Really?" Steven asks with a ridiculously confused face. 

"Coulda' fooled me," Buck says with a raised brow. 

Lapis just shrugs their disbelief away, patting Ruby's head on her way to the cabinet. "'That color good enough for you?"

Ruby glares at her as she fixes her red headband, but there isn't any real ire behind it. "Yeah... I like blue."

Lapis smiles as she sees Ruby start outlining her painting with what she's pretty sure is an eye. 

She looks about the many colorful paint tubes she can choose from. She's only a little startled when she hears Peridot's voice beside her.

"I thought your favorite color was blue." She's silent for a moment before she continues speaking. "You look like something threw up blue gunk all over you, after all."

Lapis snorts. "Dude, gross."

Peridot's eyes brighten. "Are you feeling better now?"

Lapis hand stops mindlessly poking the tubes. "Huh?"

Peridot shifts restlessly. "You've been acting kind of... off... since this morning."

"Really?" Lapis says as casually as she can. She didn't think anyone would notice seeing as she has never really been cheerful in the first place. 

"You didn't even swim during P.E." Peridot adds. 

".... Oh." 

Peridot hesitates but goes ahead and touches Lapis' arm. "Are you okay?"

_I'm not. I miss my dad. I'm mad at mom, but I can't even show it without feeling guilty. I want to cry, but I feel like I'm all out of tears._

Lapis smiles as best she can. "Yeah. Just the usual."

Peridot doesn't look like she believes her but she gets the message behind her words. "Okay, just... Talk to me whenever."

 

With one last smile she leaves, and Lapis goes back to staring at the paint tubes. After minute of contemplating, she comes to a conclusion and grabs everything with a shade of brown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a sad update guys. I'm building up for the next arc, which will be about the Art club! 
> 
> I typed this out on my phone btw, so sorry about any errors. I'm too lazy to edit right now. It's also really funny cuz my phone keeps suggesting "period" whenever i'm typing "peridot"


	23. Meddlers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mothers are starting to take significant roles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I miss writing. It's been a while so im rusty, but i really wanted to update already so eh.

Lapis pauses at the bottom of the stairs, straining her ears for Dianne's voice. 

"Oh, is that true?"

Lapis' eye twitches. Great.

Dianne has still been coming home late at night but recently she stays awake so that she can eat breakfast with her family. Pearl isn't sure why. Dianne usually just slept during the day according to Pearl. 

With a sigh, Lapis trudges to the dining room. Pearl and Sapphire greet her eagerly while Dianne smiles curtly.

"Sit down, Lapis," Dianne motions for the chair beside her like she always does but Lapis still chooses the one farthest from her. Dianne ignores that. " We were just talking about you." 

Lapis shoots Pearl and Sapphire a look but both of her sisters seem to be very interested in their pancakes.

"They said that you're a wonderful artist," Dianne continues to say. "I look forward to seeing your work."

"Who said I'll let you see any of it?"

Pearl looks at her then, a warning in her eyes.

"... I don't really bring my drawings here," Lapis adds and that eases the tension in Pearl's face.

"Oh, well that's not a problem," Dianne says with a strangely cheery tone. "We just discussed it the other day with Dewey and the staff. The Art club is going to be very busy with a new project."

That gets Lapis' attention. "Wait. You were talking to who now?"

Dianne makes an unsure face. "Mayor Dewey and the school's staff. Didn't - didn't Pearl or Sapphire tell you about my job?"

Lapis' eyes briefly dart toward both sisters. "Yeah... You're a pilot, right? What's that got to do with school?"

Dianne looks perplexed. "You never told her?" she asks Pearl.

"It never really came up," Pearl shrugs.

"Plus Lapis hates talking about-" Lapis anticipates what Sapphire is about to say and discretely pokes her side. This makes Sapphire squeel out, "school!" She laughs, "is what I was really going to say and nothing else!" She pouts at Lapis who mouths her apology.

Dianne questioningly looks at her daughters but decides against vocalizing it. "Oh well, you're not wrong about the pilot thing. It's just that the school used to be owned by a friend of mine. Now," Dianne fidgets her right earlobe, making Lapis notice that she's only wearing one earring, "I own the school. Along with Dina Johnson."

"What."

\---- ---- ---- ----

"You never really asked about it," Pearl says after ignoring Lapis' stare during the first ten minutes as they walked to school.

Lapis gives her a blank look. "Oh ask what? If my mother actually owns the the only place in this country where I feel like I'm free from her?"

"Actually, she only partly owns it." Sapphire adds. "Peridot and Juniper's mom partly own it, too." When she sees that Lapis doesn't care for the reminder, she starts walking faster. " Oh, um, will you look at that, I'm excited to go to school! I'm go ahead."

They watch Sapphire walk faster and away from her older sisters. Lapis groans.

"You know, I don't get why this is such a big deal," Pearl speaks up. "So Mom owns the school, so what?"

"I," Lapis grunts again. "I don't know. It's probably because I'm only finding about these things now. Lik, like how thr other night, she was in my room. I just woke up like she was always there, checking on me, every night. I've been so used to not having her in my life! But now, it's like she's every where. And I don't even notice. I mean look! She even said that the Art club's going to do a special project for an upcoming event. Like she totally hasn't been ignoring the Art club and only now _especially_ arranges something for it because she discovered that I'm in it!"

"I think you're just getting overwhelmed that she's actually getting involved with your life now. That she's, you know, actually trying to act like a mom."

Lapis blankly looks at her again. "Haven't you been listening to me?"

"Ah, right, right," Pearl nods her head as she opens the door. They both stop when they see Sapphire, hiding behind the wall as she peaks at the lockers.

"Um, Sapphire?"

Sapphire jumps in surprise but calms down when she sees that it was only Lapis and Pearl. The two exchange a look before Sapphire starts to explain.

"Sorry you guys surprised me. It's just, I saw Steven and, oh, just go see for yourself!"

Lapis and Pearl exchange another look before they doas Sapphire said and peek from the wall, too. They see Steven, once again carrying an armful of juiceboxes. He has a determined look on his face and seems to be whispering something to himself. His eyes keep on darting from the juiceboxes in his arms to an Indian girl who seems to be his and Sapphire's age. She's getting her books from her locker and when she slams it shut, Steven panicks. He sees her walk away so he scrambles toward her, only to loose his balance due to the number of juiceboxes he's carrying. His face hits the floor and Lapis and her sisters audibly "oof" as they watch the seen unfold. The girl, fortunately, doesn't hear the embarassing display as she walks past Lapis, Pearl, and Sapphire. The three girls immediately run toward the poor boy as soon as she's out of sight.

"Steven, are you okay?" Lapis asks as she pulls him by the arm to help him up. 

"Oh , hey, I'm, alright. My juiceboxes are still in tact."

Pearl and Sapphire picked them up one by one while Lapis helped Steven. All three girls have huge smiles on their faces.

"So, what was that about?" Lapis asks.

"And who was that girl?" Pearl adds.

"Just, Connie Maheswaran," Steven feebly responds She's new."

"And Steven's crushing on her," Sapphire quips as she opens a juicebox.

Steven's face turns as pink as his shirt. "I-I don't! I just wanted to offer her some juice!"

"Right. 'Cuz I buy a hundred juiceboxes for people I trip ober for."

Steven turbs pink again. "Guys... stop. I just wanted to make friends with her... Is that so bad?"

Lqpis laughs. "Okay, okay, we were just teasing. What's with the juiceboxes though. I remember you had a lot the other day, too."

Steven rubs the back of his head. "When she was introducing herself to the class the other day, she said she has never had any because her parents never let her so I thought, if I wanted to be her friend, I could start with that."

"Why this many, though?" Pearl says as she holds up a box of apple juice.

"Oh! I wasn't sure what flavor she liked so I just bought every flavor."

Lapis, Pearl, and Sapphire just smile at him like he's the most precious thing. Steven pouts and turns red from embarassment. "Don't look at me like that." he points at Sapphire. "We're the same age."

\---- ---- ---- ----

"So did you know that my mother and your mother owns this place?" Lapis asks as soon as she sits down on the chair beside Peridot, who simply blinks.

"Um. Well, hello to you, too."

"Peridot, I'm serious."

"Well, yeah, of course, I knew."

"And you never told me because?"

"I thought you already knew! We talked about it when you treated me to ice cream."

"No... you just said that some lady named Ada Ross _used to_ own that place. You never said that she and your mom own it _now_!"

Half the classroom turns to look at them when Lapis raises her voice. Fortunately, the teacher is late. Again. 

"Shh....!" Peridot whispers. "Keep your voice down! I don't really want to let the whole school know."

Lapis gasps when she realizes something. "Do the teachers know? Is that why they let you be absent for more than a week?"

"... yeah."

"I can't believe you never told me."

"I thought Pearl and Sapphire already did. And it's no big deal, really. Mom doesn't really do much about actually managing the school. They just own it and sometimes check on it. Like having a fish for a pet."

" _My_ mom is excited about a new project for theArt club though."

"Huh?"

Lapis slumps on her chair. "She won't tell me what it is, but she said that the school's going to have a special party or something for it's foundation day and Dianne suggested that the Art ckub should get involved since Ada Ross loved art. _If_ what she said even is true."

Suddenly, a smile stretches across Peridot's face. "Wait, really?"

"Yeah..?" Lapis narrows her eyes. "Why are you happyabout this?" 

"Well, I'm excited! All we've really done in the club is draw and pile them away. We only really display the pieces every end of the year and people barely look at them. But this! This could be a big deal."

"No, Peri," Lapis grabs both of her arms and looks her directly in the eyes. "If this is a big deal, then we won'tget to enjoy it anymore! Things'll get tedious! What if your mom meddles! What if she gets all perfectionist on us and dictates everything we make?"

"Oh pshhh! You're over-reacting! My mom barely cares about school affairs. She won't care about this."

That calms Lapis a bit. She just can't help but get restless. The Art club is the one place where she's free to do anything she wants. To be assigned to make something is not motivating at all. She hates it when other people dictate what she wants to draw for her.

Part of her is just also scared that Dianne staying for breakfast isn't the point where she'll stop trying to act like she's Lapis' family. Now that she knows that Dianne has a significant connection to the school, she's just afraid that she'll suddenly appear inside their clubroom and cheer Lapis on as she paints.

However, when they enter the clubroom after class, she doesn't see Dianne Bleu's tired smile. Instead, she and Peridot find a tall middle aged woman with short cropped blonde hair standing in front of a painting canvas in her two-inch heels. Her sharp brown eyes dart to the door as soon as she hears it open.

Lapis never expected to meet Dina Johnson in the clubroom of all places, but the look on Peridot's face says that she never expected to see her mother in this room, either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeeeey!  
> The yellow lady's finally here! And Connie fiiiinally got introduced! Kinda.
> 
> Thoughts?


	24. Dina Johnson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the head of the Johnson household.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey
> 
> I feel like I lost my, uh, rhythm (?) for writing this fic. Like everything I type sounds wrong. The fact that I'm only typing from my mom's crappy phone doesn't help either. I don't know. I guess it's because it's been too long since I regularly updated.
> 
> I'm not saying that I'll ne giving up thisfic. I'm just saying that I kinda lost inspiration, so my writing may not be satisfactory. It might take me a while to get my rhythm back. So just... yeah.
> 
> Sorry.
> 
> *shrugs*

Lapis never expected to be in this situation. The Art Club members nervously stand in the Art room, too anxious to sit down, with the exception of Buck who is lazily leaning against the wall. Lapis isn't wondering why he's so lax. Aside from tha fact that he is Mayor Dewey's son, Buck barely cared about anything. Except maybe art. And his guitar.

Dina Johnson paces around the room, inspecting every inch, every art piece, like the painting of a slipper Lapis made personally offended the woman. She stops in front of Ruby and Steven who are both sweating nervously, Ruby moreso than Steven, it seems.

"You two seem awefully young," Dina finally speaks, her voice intimidating and syrup slow. 

Steven and Ruby only exchange a look, probably unsure how theyshould respond. 

She starts walking again and stops in front of Buck. "You." 

His head moves toward her, his face unreadable. 

"Are you incapable of standing by yourself?" 

He shakes his head.

"Are you feeling unwell?" she continues to ask.

"... no."

"Then stand properly," Dina firmly says. 

Buck sighs before moving away from the wall to stand beside Lapis. Dina walks again and stops in front of her. Lapis already expected it, but Dina's eyes lingering on her hair makes her feel exasperated anyway. 

"What?" Lapis asks with a raised brow. 

She feels Peridot's panicked stare but ignores it.

Dina raises her own perfectly plucked eyebrow. "Peridot who is this?" Dina asks without taking her light brown eyes from Lapis.

"Lapis," she answers before Peridot could. "Lapis Lazuli."

Something flashes behind Dina's eyes before she starts laughing. Actually laughing. The sight makes everyone more nervous somehow.

"So it's you, huh? You're Bleu's daughter with Lazuli. I can see the resemblance."

Lapis' brow furrows. "You know my dad?"

"No," Dina replies as she fixes her short hair disinterestedly, as if laughing somehow messed it up."But you sure are an exact copy of your mother. Much more so than your sisters." 

Lapis' eyes widen at that. She has nothing in common with Dianne. Pearl and Sapphire are so much more like her. This woman must be delusional. Lapis was just about to retort when the door opens. They all turnto see Vidalia entering the room, obviously confused at Dina's presence and the evident tension in the room.

"Uh... what's up?"

Dina rolls her eyes. "I was just checking on the Art Club you were so proud of, Vidalia. But from what I can see, there isn't much to be impressed about." Her eyes briefly pass Steven and Ruby. "You have _children_ here. Seriously? What if they make stick figures? That is not something I want covering my school."

Vidalia sighs before placing a hand on her hip. "This is a _high school_ , Dina. Not every kid here will be twelf-graders."

"Just make sure that you and your children don't make anything too crude or embarassing for this project. " She stands behind Peridot and places both hands on her daughter's shoulders. "I know my Peridot is incredibly talented, but she can't handle carrying too many people from her tailcoat."

Lapis fumes at the blatant insult of her and her friends' capabilities. Dina isn't even saying it to taunt. She's saying it like it's an accepted fact. Peridot, meanwhile, turns red from shame.

Vidalia is obviously mad at the statement, too, but she keeps a cool demeanor. "You don't need to worry about my kids. All of them are talented. Talent just manifests in art in different ways."

"Sure, sure," Dina says insincerely. 

Vidalia sighs again, exasperated. "Why do you care, anyway? I thought you only cared about the clubs who enter interschool competetions?"

"I didn't, really. I was just curious about the reason behind Peridot's fascination with it. It splits her attention from Robotics and her job. I wanted to see if it was worth it. Plus, it seems to have caught Dianne's attention," her eyes land on Lapis. "I can now see why. My attention is caught now, too." She lets go of Peridot, then. She gives the students one more sweeping look before she heads to the door, briefly stopping in front of Vidalia before she goes. "I look forward to the piece these children will make."

She leaves and takes the tension in the air with her. Everyone breathes a sigh of relief then, even Buck. 

"Whoa, that is one crazy dragon lady," Ruby says as she wipes her sweaty forehead.

"Yeah," Steven agrees. "Is that how your mom's always like, Peri?"

"Pretty nuch, yeah," Peridot says uneasily. "Look guys, I'm so sorry about what my mom said. If it means anything to you guys, I don't believe it. I think all of you are talented. I really do."

"Awe, Peridot," Steven coos before tackling Peridot with a hug. "We love you, too."

"Um," Peridot struggles as she is still in Steven's embrace. "That wasn't really what I said."

"Eh," Ruby shrugs. "We can read between the lines. And don't worry. It was your mom who said it. Not you."

"I don't care about that anyway," Buck says. "I know I'm talented. Anything she says doesn't matter."

Steven finally lets go of Peridot to nod his head. "Wise words, wise words."

Peridot's eyes land on Lapis. "Hey. You okay?"

Lapis' brows are still furrowed. The tension didn't seem to leave her. "Yeah. Just." She tries a smile. "Your mom's some woman."

Peridot fakes a smile, too. "She can be difficult."

"I can see where Juniper got it."

Peridot narrows her eyes at her but there's no heat behind it. She playfully punches her on the shoulder and that makes Lapis smile wider.

"Hey, Miss V, you were talking to Peri's mom really casually," Steven says. "Are you guys close?"

"Mmm, not exactly," Vidalia scratches her head. "We've known each other since high school."

"Whoa, really?" Ruby's eye widens. 

"Yeah. Remember how me and Steven's dad were friends dyring high school?"

Everyone nods except for Lapis. She raises her hand. "I didn't know that."

"Ah right. You weren't here yet." Vidalia toussles Steven's dark curly hair. "Well, long story short, me and ol' Greg Universe used to form a band during high school. Beach city's a small place. Chances are, the adults here around my age? I knew them while I was at school. Including Ada Ross, Dina Johnson," her eyes briefly pass Lapis, "and Dianne Bleu."

"What kind of person was Peridot's mom?" Ruby asks, sounding genuinely curious. 

"Was she just as scary then?" Steven slightly cowers.

"Eh," Vidalia shrugs. "She was never scary to me. Pissing her off was a lot of fun, though." Vidalia chuckles, her face nostalgic. "But Dianne, oh Dianne pissed her off the most."

Lapis tilts her head. "Wait. But aren't they friends?" She remembers something that's been nagging at herhead for a while now. "Dianne said that she has meetings with Dina. Especially during this time of year."

"Not for friendly get togethers," Vidalia says. "They meet because of matters that concern the school." She faces Peridot. "Don't you have any idea what their relationship is like?"

Peridot scratches her cheek. "All I know is that ever since we were young, Mrs. Bleu often visited the house. Sometimes with her kids. You don't really question stuff that has always been... there. Mom usn't the kind of woman you can just ask stuff either. They were civil with each other, though."

"That's because they grew up," Vidalia rests her chin on her hand as she settles in her chair. They all settle in one, too. Vidalia seems to be in a mood to tell stories. "Back when they were younger, they got on each other's nerves. Ada Ross was what linked them. She was both the reason they argued and the reason they got along. It was weird. And funny."

Ruby makes a confused face. "I don't get it."

"Heh, I didn't either. They won't admit it to each other, but they really did become friends because of Ada," Vidalia's smile falters a little. "Things just went downhill when she died, I guess."

"It's kinda weird," Steven says. " But this Ada person kind of reminds me of my mom somehow."

Vidalia smiles and playfully messes up Steven's hair again. "Rose was a good person, too."

The use of the past tense doesn't go unnoticed by Lapis. She wants to ask about it, but Vidalia suddenly slams a hand on the table. She often does that to catch their attention when she's about to announce something.

"Okay, enough talking about high school. I think coming back to this place is enough punishment. Time to talk about what I wanted to tell you guys before I noticed that Johnson was here. Now as she did mention earlier, we were given a special project for the upcoming foundation day celebration. We're gonna paint the school."

Everyone is silent for a moment before Ruby speaks up.

"Like... give the school walls a new coat of paint?"

"I'm saying we're gonna spray paint the school. Not just spray paint. Rubes can sculpt or carve something, too. Point is, you're gonna make a masterpiece on the face of the school. And they want it to be done by the time foundation day starts."

"Wait a minute," Buck says, and Lapis can hear a hint of excitement in his voice. "Are you saying we're allowed to vandalize the school however we want?"

"There'll be a theme," Vidalia shrugs. "But, yeah, sure."

Buck smiles. "Cool."

"Why, though?" Lapis asks. "Why are they allowing us to do that?"

"Not really sure," Vidalia answers. "It was Dianne's idea."

Lapis rolls her eyes. 

_Of course, it was Dianne's idea._

"Yeah, but wouldn't the principal think it's a bad one?"

"Not really. He thinks it's a good idea. Beach city has always been a place that supported freedom of expression. Art's a good way to show that. Plus, Mayor Dewey thinks it's a good way to appeal to the kids."

Buck groans from where he's lazily slouched on his seat. "Of course he does."

"Our only problem is, Dina seems to have taken an interest on this, too." Vidalia looks at Peridot. "Are you okay with that?"

Peridot struggles to answer. "I want to do it. I'm just... scared of what she'll think. I don't think she'll like whatever we make, quite honestly."

No one disagrees with Peridot. Lapis watches every one of their expressions. Steven, Ruby, and Buck were excited until the mention of Peridot's mother. They now realize how much pressure is put on them. This won't just be for fun anymore. It'll be the face of their school. Expectations will be made.

Sick of the silence, Lapis stands up and rests her hands on Peridot's shoulder as she stands behind her and looks at her clubmates. She hears Peridot squeek in surprise before she feels her look up at her. 

"Who cares about that, anyway?" Lapis says. "They were the ones who told us to do it, so we will. If they don't like it, then it doesn't matter. We're the ones with the paint. If they want a better picture, then they should try painting it themselves."

Lapis looks down and is met by Peridot's green eyes. Although upside down, the sight of Peridot's gives hermore determination. 

"Now let's go make a masterpiece that they'll never want to erase."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would just like to say, I have absolutely no idea if American schools celebrate the day of its foundation like Filipino schools do, but eh. I'm too lazy to research and fanfics are made for self-indulgence anyway. Indulge, I will. Let's just say Beach city high school does, eh?


	25. Like Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis just doesn't see it.

Dianne Bleu is a beautiful woman for her age. Blonde, waist length hair, tired but still beautiful midnight blue eyes. She speaks with an accent Lapis isn't familiar with but she can bet that her father liked it. He used to always express his fascination with accents.

Dianne tucks a stray lock of blonde hair behind her left ear, revealing the single diamond earring that she's wearing. Lapis always wondered about that but never voiced her curiousity. That would involve talking to Dianne, after all.

"Is there something wrong, Lapis?" Dianne asks, spoon she's holding pausing from entering her mouth.

Lapis blinks. She didn't realize how long she had been staring. "N-nothing, just... spaced out for a moment there."

Dianne gives her a confused look while Pearl and Sapphire give her suspicious and curious glances, respectively. Lapis ignores them, instead preferring to be especially interested in her breakfast.

 

\---- ---- ---- ----

 

"Do you plan on telling us what that was about?" Pearl asks her as they walk to school.

"Yeah," Sapphire tilts her head curiously. "You were staring at Mom when until today, you hated being even in the same room as her."

"It's nothing, just," Lapis scratched the back of her neck. "Peridot's mom visited our club yesterday."

Pearl's eyes widen. "Really?"

"Oh yeah."

"How was it?" Sapphire asks.

Lapis searches for the appropriate word. "... Intense, I guess."

Pearl and Sapphire quickly nod in agreement.

"That lady always scared me, honestly," Sapphire says.

"Mmm... she's okay," Pearl says. "I just think she's a passionate woman."

Lapis snorts. "You're only saying that because you're in love with Juniper. She's practically her mom's carbon copy." She snaps her fingers. "I bet you think she's attractive.

Sapphire is laughing while Pearl makes a scandalized expression. It's amazing how much more emotions Lapis can see from her sister now that half her face isn't covered by hair.

"I do not!" Pearl says. "I'm not attracted to older women."

Lapis raises a brow. "Juniper is literally two years older than you, dude."

Pearl flushes. "Th-that won't be much of a difference in a few years. "

Lapis smirks. "In a few years, huh?"

Pearl becomes sheepish. "Yeah... is that a problem?"

" _I_ don't doubt you will stay together in the future," Sappphire says.

Lapis shrugs. "Not impossible, I guess. You haven't grown tired of her voice yet. You can last long."

Pearl playfully gives her a shove. "June has a wonderful voice."

Lapis tries to make a disgusted face but she knows that the slight quirk of her mouth betrays her. "You're so in love with her. Gross."

It's Sapphire's turn to smirk. "Like _you_ can talk, Lapis."

Lapis narrows her eyes at her youngest sister. "I'm an emotionless robot. I don't know what you're talking about."

Sapphire merely points at two people walking toward them. It's the Johnson sisters themselves. Pearl beams. When she runs to hug Juniper, Lapis mimicks gagging to Peridot who hides her smile behind a hand. 

"Don't you usually come to school earlier?" Pearl say to Juniper when she pulls away. 

There's a faint blush painting Juniper's cheeks. "I figured I could wait for you."

"This is nice and all," Lapis interrupts, "but can we get going? I'm honestly happy for you and the canary, but I'm freezing my ass off here."

Juniper scowls at Lapis but turns to continue walking to te direction of their school. She walks in pace with Pearl and Sapphire. They're probably talking about Glee Club. Lapis trails behind them and Peridot does the same. 

"Good morning, Lapis" Peridot says.

Lapis feels a smile grow on her face. "Hi."

"Are you okay? It's not exactly winter yet but you look like you're freezing."

Lapis buries her hands into her coat's pockets. "I'm just not used to this." She laughs dryly. "I might need ten coats by the time winter hits."

"Speaking of coats, I was wondering. I never really got mine back from when you came to my place."

Lapis purses her lips. She can feel her cheeks redden and she thanks God that Peridot can think it's from the cold. She hears Sapphire and Pearl briefly snicker from in front of them. Lapis reddens even more. She really shouldn't have left the stolen coat on her bed in plain sight. She had a friggin' closet.

"Yeah, uh... Sorry. I keep forgetting to bring it. Maybe tomorrow?"

Peridot nods. "It's ok. No need to rush."

Peridot really shouldn't say stuff like that. She might never give it back, otherwise.

\---- ---- ---- ----

Peridot decided to hold a meeting to plan how they want to paint the school. Buck, unfortunately, was a no-show. He has always been one to skip most often, but Peridot never batted an eye since they never exactly had planned activities. Today is different though. Thisproject is a big deal. The absence of the senior made Peridot quite irritable.

"Seriously?" Peridot speaks to the phone pressed to her ear. "I _told_ you this meeting is important. I - well... Fine. Have fun."

 

Peridot grumbles unintelligebly once she hangs up. Steven looks worried. Ruby looks just as irritated as Peridot. Her arms are crossed as she sits on her chair. Lapis just doesn't think it's much of a problem. They can meet tomorrow. 

"Stupid concert," Peridot grumbles. "Why did they have to perform _now_? Can't he just cancel going there? It's just a show! Doesn't he care about this club?"

"Of course he cares about the Art Club, Peri," Steven says as he soothingly rubs her back. "You know he loves Art as much as everyone here."

"He _could_ care to show it more," Peridot says with a pout. 

"Can't we just plan without him?" Ruby asks.

Peeidot shakes her head. "Everyone's input is important. Plus, it'll be difficult if we come up with a concept now and he thinks of something different once he's here. We should brainstorn together."

"Then we don't let him make any changes," Ruby simply says. "He's the one who chose a concert over this. I don't even think he likes the project. You know how much he hates his dad."

Steven frowns. "Leaving him out of it feels wrong, though."

Peridot shakes her head. "We can't procrastinate this. This art piece isn't just for ourselves anymore."

Peridot is sitting down now but she still looks restless. Her left leg is bouncing and her hand would often drift to her mouth before she stops herself. As if she was going to bite her nails before she catches herself. 

The pressure really is getting to her. Lapis can only imagine what Peridot goes through when she's at home with Dina. She makes a mental note to ask Juniper. She hopes the older girl does good on her promise and takes better care of her sister.

Lapis stands from where she's sitting and walks over to Peridot. She looks up at her, her green eyes full of anxiety and worry. Lapis places both hands on Peridot's shoulder. Peridot blinks in wonder but her leg stops bouncing.

"Hey, hey, it's okay," Lapis says. "We need to finish in January. That's in, what, two months? We still have time. Rushing into it won't make things better." She smirks. "I don't even know how to use spray paint yet."

Peridot blinks up at more some more. Her eyes search Lapis' face before they slowly close. She takes a deep breath and releases it. 

"Right." Peridot says. She looks to each of her club members. "Who doesn't know how to spray paint?"

Steven raises a hand enthusiastically. Ruby gives a sheepish smile.

"Heh," Ruby tugs at her red headband. "I've tagged walls with my cousins before."

Peridot's smile only widens. She stands and puts on her coat.

"Great. You and I can teach Lapis and Steven." She points at Steven and Ruby. "Put on your coats. We're buying paint."

"Uh... you plan on leaving me?" Lapis asks with a raised brow

"Yup!" Peridot says without missing a beat. "I know you hate how cold it is outside. You can stay here where it's warm.Can you just prepare the room? We'll only be practicing so we won't make anything big, but we need open windows and something to cover the floor. Vidalia still has old cloth and tarps. Or, at least, she knows where we can get some."

"Oh." Lapis her face flush so she covers it with a cough. "Right. Thanks. Don't worry I'll take care of things here."

Peridot nods before walking out of the room. Steven and Ruby follow, their excited chatter disappearing once the door closes

\---- ---- ---- ----

Lapis has never been in the faculty room before. She never dreamed of being here, really. A room full of teachers? No thanks. No need to see them in their natural habitat.

A peak at the door's window confirms to Lapis that Vidalia really is inside. Only a handful of teachers are inside, one of which is talking to Vidalia. 

Deciding that it would be best not to actually go inside, Lapis knocks on the door and hopes that Vidalia would notice her and come out of the office instead. Vidalia does see her. Unfortunately, she motions for Lapis to come in. Lapis makes an exasperated face, hoping for the older woman to get the message that she does not want to enter. Vidalia does understand, but it only amuses her.

"Just get in," Vidalia mouths.

Lapis huffs and opens the door. She's uneasy, but she won't give Vidalia the benefit of seeing it. So she keeps a mostly expressionless face. 

Vidalia says goodbye to the teacher she was talking to and puts down her cup of coffee on the table beside her. She leans on the same table and nods her head at Lapis. 

"What's up?"

"We're practicing with spray paint. Peridot wanted old tarps and cloth."

Vidalia hums in thought. "Yeah, I think the drama club have some old stuff you can use. Hey Jamie!"

A rather young male teacher jumps at attention. "Yeah, Vidalia?"

"Got any old backdrops and cloth my kids can trash?"

Jamie smiles. "Oh yeah, sure. We were about to throw them away since we can't use them anymore. Wait a moment. No one's at the theater and I'm not sure where I put my keys."

As both Jamie and Vidalia talk, Lapis takes a moment to look around. The walls are salmon pink, making Lapis think of how much Steven would love the shade. Framed pictures of important-looking people and teachers line the walls. A couple of them Dina and Dianne, sometimes separate, sometimes together. She barely looks at them, her eyes only skimming the images. 

Lapis' eyes land on a pink-framed picture of three people. The young girl captured in the picture has thick but short strawberry blonde hair. Barely noticable freckles line her smiling face. The man and woman behind the girl must be her parent. Lapis finds herself brushing the edges of the frame with her finger.

"Ada Ross."

Lapis turns to the voice. She finds Vidalia standing beside her, her face wistful. Lapis looks back at the picture again.

"How old was she when she died?" Lapis asks.

"Too young," Vidalia says. "She just graduated then. She was going to go to college and study education." She sighs. "That kid would've made an interesting teacher." She laughs. "She got into trouble often. She always got on Dina's nerves because of that."

Lapis frowns. She's reminded of something Dina said again.

Vidalia throws the keys up her hand before catching it. "Ah, well. Why don't we get what you came here for? I'll come with you so I can help you carry the junk."

"Oh, you don't have to."

"Please," Vidalia says as she dismissively waves a hand. "Spare me the 'polite refusal'. I'm helping you."

Vidalia throws her a smirk and Lapis can't help but return it. She shrugs. "Don't blame me if you break your back."

Vidalia laughs. " _That's_ it!"

\---- ---- ---- ----

It turns out that the Drama club has a _lot_ of old backdrops and curtains. More than enough for what they would need, Lapis thinks. They gather what they need and take it back to the Art room. 

"Hey, are you okay?"

The question takes Lapis by surprise. She looks at Vidalia in confusion after setting the old tarps and curtains on the floor.

"Yeah," Lapis answers. "Why?"

"Dina can forget to filter her words sometimes. It's where Peridot gets it from. Did she say anything that bothered you?"

"She said a lot of bothering things. You were there for most of it."

Vidalia winces. "Yeah, sorry about that. You don't have to believe any of those things she said. You are all talented."

Lapis smiles. "Heh, thanks. That wasn't really what bothered me most though."

Vidalia tilts her head. "Oh?"

"She said that I was exactly like Dianne."

"Pfft!"

"Wha - why are you _laughing_?"

"Oh, sorry, it'S just... I kinda thought the same thing."

"What? But you never told me that."

Vidalia shrugs. "I didn't think you would like to be compared to the mother who abandoned you."

Lapis crosses her arms. "How? I don't see it."

"Ah, well we don't really mean the 'Dianne' nowadays. You're like her when she was your age."

Lapis furrows her brow. "During high school?"

"Oh yeah," Vidalia nods. "Teen Dianne was an emo little shit."

Lapis guffaws. "I'm _not_ emo!"

Vidalia makes a point to look at Lapis' black-painted nails. Lapis hastily burries her hands in her pockets. It's cold, okay?

"I bet you glared at Dina the whole time," Vidalia says with amusement.

"So what? She was an edgy and moody teenager?"

Not that Lapis is saying she herself is moody.

"You have a lot in common with you mother, Lapis," Vidalia says. "You just don't know her."

"That's _her_ fault," Lapis finds herself snapping. " _She_ didn't give me the chance to get to know her, did she?"

Vidalia remains calm. "You have a chance _now_ though."

Lapis glares. "Bullshit. She's seventeen years too late."

She didn't mean to snap at Vidalia. She's lashing out again at someone who isn't even the object of her anger. She wants to apologize but she's too busy suppressing her tears and ignoring the ringing in her ears. 

Vidalia sighs and places a hand on Lapis' shoulder. "I know it's not my place to say anything... But Dianne that woman has lost so much already. I don't think she wants to lose you, too."

Lapis doesn't answer. With a squeeze to her shoulder, Vidalia leaves the room to give her some much needed space.

She takes a seat on one of the chairs. She squeezes her shut and buries her face in her hands. If she covers the tears before they fall then it might seem like she isn't on the verge of crying at all.

Her voice is shaking when she speaks, whispering a question she's always asked herself.

"Then why did she fucking leave in the first place?"

She shivers at the cold, missing the stolen coat she left on her bed. She hopes Peridot comes back sooner.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi... First time, so... be gentle.
> 
> Hehehehehe
> 
> Anyway, if you're reading this, then you're probably making me very happy. So there's that.


End file.
